¿A Quien Realmente Amas?
by Camila Sabato
Summary: Lily y sus amigas, rivales de los merodeadores, Sirius, James,Remus,y..Snape¿todos vacasionando en el mismo lugar?¿atrapados por una tomenta en una cabaña?¿juntos?bajo el mismo techo?.. ¿¿La chica q Remus mas quiere enamorada de Snape!
1. Buscando mensajes entre lineas

N/A: ANTES Q NADA QUIERO ACLARAR QUE ESTE FF NO ES SOLO MIO. LO COMPARTO CON LA AUTORA SNAPE´S MISTIC ANGEL, Q NO PUBLICA AQUÍ, EN ESTA PAGINA, SINO EN www.harryargentino.com , al igual q yo. AHÍ ENCONTRARAN MAS FICTS DE ELLA Y MIOS. ¿A quien realmente amas? Capítulo 1 :   
  
Buscando mensajes entre líneas   
  
************************************************************** Con una pura e inocente sonrisa en su rostro sentía la felicidad desbordando desde sus labios carmín en suaves carcajadas , era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que reía de esa manera , feliz , sin preocupaciones , sin nada más que disfrutar de la vida. Estar de menos o de más , lo mismo daba , al conocerlo supo que en la burbuja que entre ellos dos habían hecho no había más que su amistad ,al lado de él se sentía encontrar en ese alguien lo que jamás se podía encontrar. Era extraña esa sensación , como si fueran almas gemelas se trataban , como si se conocieran de toda una vida , lo cual en verdad era.... Suspiró largamente y se acostó en la arena blanca , el sol acariciando su cuerpo y sus profundos ojos de claroscuros y sutiles formas , posó su mirada en el chico que a su lado se sentaba . Con sus cabellos castaños claros que jugueteaban con el viento veraniego del mar , sonreía cariñosamente con sus labios y con sus cautivantes ojos dorados , los dos sentados en la ardiente arena de esa playa . Parecían ser más novios que otra cosa , lo cual no lo eran.   
- Y dime Remus , ¿Qué te parece República Dominicana?-  
Preguntó la muchacha de repente al chico a su lado.  
  
- ¿De República o de ti , marisquito? ^ ^ – Le indicó  
Remus Lupin a la muchacha de ojos café , jugando un poco y en serio de  
otro modo.   
  
- Ya deja de decirme ¨ Marisquito ¨ , que los odie y  
aborrezca no significa que tengas que burlarme por eso ¬¬ , no tienes  
ni una buena razón para hacerlo --  
  
- Vamos....No es para tanto , que hayas vomitado toda la  
cena después de probar un mísero pedacito no significa que tenga que  
molestarte una simple broma , Karin , no te lo tomes a mal....   
- Sí , claro ¬¬ , a ver que sucede si TU pruebas una "  
Cucaracha de mar "......Ugh—Dijo asqueada la muchacha – por favor , no  
me los menciones que cada vez que lo haces se me revuelve el  
estómago.... ¿O quieres que te vomite encima?-  
  
- Ja ja --Comenzó a reír .Karin lo fulminó con la  
mirada— , Claro que no quiero que me vomites encima.....Es solo que  
con esa cara pareces mi amigo Sirius cuando tuvo que ir a una  
detención y luego destripar todo un barril de sapos cornudos – La  
burló mientras reía un poco más fuerte al recordar el rostro de  
Sirius.   
  
- Ahhh.... Cierto , eso me recuerda que tienes que  
presentarme a tus amigos .Por lo que siempre me cuentas se divierten a  
lo loco en Hogwarts , ¿No? , bueno , además de parecer unos completos  
tarados y cretinos....–  
  
- Vamos , no es para tanto , no hables así de ellos sin  
conocerlos... Ya vas a ver cuanto te equivocas acerca de ellos , algún  
día te los presentaré , tal vez cuando vengas de vacaciones con  
nosotros a mi casa en Inglaterra....-   
  
- No , mi querido Remus je je , creo que ya es hora de  
decírtelo – Empezó a hablar la muchacha de cabellos cobres y castaños  
mientras se sentaba a su lado , apoyándose en él y sonriendo  
abiertamente– Me los presentarás luego de esta Navidad  
  
- ¿Navidad? , ¿Por qué tan pronto? – Pregunto entre   
confundido y un poco asustado , esa amiga suya era capaz de cualquier  
cosa por solo acompañarlo o ir con él a algún lado , y después de  
haberle contado todo sobre sus amigos , los merodeadores , y todo lo  
que hacían en Hogwarts parecía que la chica Karin era capaz de hacer  
lo imposible por conocerlos.— ¿Cómo es eso de que " Después de Navidad  
"? , Karin.....¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? T_T--   
  
- Je je , me encanta hacerte rogar ^ .^ ...... Adivina  
– Se hizo la misteriosa , junto con una sonrisa risueña que la  
acompañaba en su expresión.  
  
- Heeee.... La verdad , no tengo la menor idea de lo  
que ahora se te haya ocurrido......Eso sí , espero que no tenga que  
ver con algo ni peligroso , ni conmigo U_U –   
- Algunas veces te pareces a May , te estás volviendo  
insufrible – Dijo tratando de no largar una carcajada al recordar a su  
hermana gemela y su insufrible arrogancia y vanidad , además de lo que  
tanto se preocupaba por ella ( más bien se preocupaba siempre por su  
vida amorosa , para luego sacarle los novios y pretendientes ),  
tratando de prevenir cualquier ocurrencia que se le pase por la cabeza  
, para luego arruinarla .— Pues , Remsy – Corazón ^^— Con mi mamá y  
tu padre estuvimos debatiendo y..... ¡Iré a Hogwarts contigo!-  
  
- ¿¡Que!? O_O , ¿¡Tu y May irán a Hogwarts!? , ¡Pero eso  
es imposible! ¿¡Cómo que "Iré a Hogwarts contigo""!? O_o--   
  
- Sííí!!!! , ¿No es fantástico? ^___^ , ¡Estaremos  
juntos todo el tiempo!!! , y podré ligarme al fin algún que otro  
chico... je je ^¬^ , los Ingleses son en verdad sexys !--  
  
- No! __ , ¡ Hay demasiados pervertidos que se  
sobrepasarán contigo! , ¡No voy a permitir que vayas ahí y te hagan  
algo! , ¡De ninguna manera! , Todos ahí son demasiados zarpados para  
una chica como tu o May...... --   
  
- ¿Eso lo dices como papel de medio hermano o por que SOY  
demasiado irresistible como para que TÚ no puedas sobrepasarte  
conmigo? – Pregunto bromeando , a punto de reír a puro pulmón y  
garganta.— Vamos , no pueden ser más pervertidos de todos los chicos  
de por aquí --  
  
- No , tu no los conoces y no sabes lo que estás  
diciendo , todo esto lo digo por que si te conociera alguien como  
Sirius te aseguro que no llegarías virgen ni a la segunda semana de tu  
estadía en Hogwarts — Explicó Remus , tratando de que en su voz no se  
note un poco de resentimiento al pensar en Sirius tratando de  
conquistar a Karin . Era demasiado sobre protector si de ella se  
tratara , no sabía si era por celos o si era simplemente el hecho de  
cuidarla como su medio hermana.   
  
- Me encanta cuando eres tan amable conmigo – sonrió  
dulcemente—Pero , déjamelo a mí , creo poder arreglármelas sola con  
ellos , sé defenderme –  
  
- T_T Eso lo dices por que no conoces como es Sirius...-   
  
- Lo conozco por ti y ya basta , por lo que me dices , no  
es de mi tipo...Mujeriego , Tsk – Siseó reprobadoramente , no era  
chica fácil , y mucho menos cuando se trataba de ese tipo de chicos .  
– Confía en mí , tal vez ni siquiera se fije alguien como yo U_U –  
  
- Sí , claro – Dijo burlonamente , pensando en cuantas  
chicas casi iguales a ella habían estado con Sirius – , Yo te voy  
avisando nada más , si con esa mentalidad vas a ir a Hogwarts , mismo  
colegio de los merodeadores...hee...Pues....Simplemente estás frita –   
- Que optimista ¬¬ , ¿Acaso no confías en mí , Remsy?   
- Obvio que sí , Karin , ¿Cómo podes dudar de mí y  
cuanto confió en ti? – Dijo , entre divertido , un poco sarcástico , y  
en un tono para nada convincente – Y ahora , en serio, No eres tu la  
que me preocupa sino May...   
- No tienes por qué preocuparte por ella , a estas  
alturas no la creo virgen para nada , con todos los chicos con que ya  
ha salido.....--   
- Justamente eso ; Ella se dejaría llevar muy  
fácilmente . Además lo de May no se puede comparar con lo de nosotr...  
Digo , con lo de Sirius – . Calló a últimos momentos de revelar su  
comportamiento en Hogwarts .No le gustaba para nada la idea de que  
Karin supiera su verdadera condición .... Especialmente por ese  
sentimiento que no se lo permitía hacerlo.   
- ¿Qué? , perdona , estaba entretenida mirando el  
paisaje....— Se excusó Karin , sacando sus ojos de la observación de  
un grupo de sementales masculinos que se hallaba a unos pocos metros  
de ellos . – ¿Qué decías? , me lo perdí ^.^   
- No , nada , no importa T_T.....- Murmuró Remus  
mientras alzaba sus ojos dorados y los posaba en el grupo al cual  
Karin se refería .— Deja de verlos de esa manera , parece como si los  
quisieras comer vivos , babosa –   
- Déjame disfrutar , Remsy , ¿O acaso estás celoso? ,  
mmmm..........Deberías de estarlo , especialmente de ese chico  
taaaaaaaannnnnnn sexy que nos está viendo – Señalo Karin a un chico de  
ese grupo , de cabello negro y largo hasta los hombros.   
  
Eran en total como 4 chicos ; Todos en mayas de vivos  
colores y bronceados por el sol , hablando animadamente. Todos menos uno  
que se había parado en la arena , apoyándose en una tabla de Surf gris y  
negra , sentado a la sombra de ella , a diferencia de todos ellos tenía  
maya negra y oscura ,no parecía muy interesado en la conversación de los  
demás , más bien en lo que observaba . Por alguna extraña razón no estaba  
para nada bronceado , más bien su piel cetrina era pálida , aunque sí ,  
también algo adusta por el sol . Y lo mejor de todo era esa mirada  
profunda e impenetrable , se había interesado en Karin , había clavado  
sus ojos en ella , como si tratará de descifrar un mensaje entre líneas  
en su cuerpo dorado por el sol . Al parecer , no le podía sacar los ojos  
negros como fuegos de encima.  
  
Parpadeó varias veces al ver a ese chico , lo conocía de alguna  
parte , ¿Pero , de donde? , forzó su mente para encontrar una respuesta a  
esa pregunta que rondaba adentro de su mente .....Pero , no podía ser .  
Remus casi se cae al pensar en ello , no podía creer lo que veía , no  
podía ser ......Simplemente era imposible que haya venido hasta allí de  
Vacaciones de Navidad , aunque tal vez solo sea alguien muy parecido y  
nada más , sí , debía de ser eso , no podía ser nada más.....   
- Uyyyy , mira a ese bombón , te esta mirando como si  
quisiera devorarte , Karin ....-- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Karin  
rápidamente se dio vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermana  
gemela May , cambio por completo su expresión al comprobar que no  
venía más que a molestarla y a robar su chico – Eres un imán de  
chicos. ¡Que rompecorazones hermanita! — Continuó la voz femenina de  
May sarcásticamente.   
- Ja ja , si claro ¬¬ -- La burló mientras le  
mandaba una mirada fría y fulminante.-- No te atrevas a tocarle ni un  
pelo , yo lo vi primero.   
- Que lo hayas visto primero no significa que vayas a  
hablarle , hermanita , tienes que ser más abierta , especialmente con  
los chicos ; Tienes Que entender que es por eso que los espantas a  
todos , eres demasiado tímida – Dijo en tono de reproche una muchacha  
de 16 años aproximadamente . Era una muchacha casi idéntica a Karin ,  
ojos cafés , algo morena , flaca y alta , pero con la única diferencia  
de tener mechas rubias en su cabello y una expresión en su rostro más  
atrevida y extrovertida.   
- Dejen de hablar de conquista de chicos , que acá  
tienen uno para centrar su interés – Dijo Remus tratando de entrar en  
conversación , definitivamente no iba a permitir que empezaran a  
pelearse por un chico , al menos no en su presencia.   
- ¬¬ Remsy , creo que no tengo las agallas suficientes  
como para tratar de conquistar a mi propio medio hermano – Le hizo ver  
la realidad Karin , mientras se incorporaba de la arena y dejando a  
Remus en la arena . Todo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ese  
muchacho tan misterioso que se incorporaba y tomaba su tabla en ese  
mismo momento.   
- ¿En serio? , no se tu , Karin , pero tienes que  
atreverte a más . Remsy , yo en cambio de ella sí tengo las agallas  
para hacerlo ....—Dijo May mientras se ponía en el antiguo lugar de su  
hermana , refiriéndose a Remus con una voz sensual , y una de " Mira y  
aprende " hacia Karin .   
- Ehh.....¿May? O_o – Preguntó algo incómodo conforme que  
esa chica se acercaba cada vez más a sus labios – Yo..ehh.....Tengo  
que irme llendo ^^ º   
- ¿Tan rápido Remsy?.... – Preguntó algo triste , haciendo  
un pucherito sensual. – No me dejes Remsy-bu-bu-bu-bu.......   
- T_T Mejor yo me voy , creo que necesitarán un poco de  
privacidad , supongo – Dijo Karin al tiempo que daba media vuelta y  
se dirigía hacia el mar. Al parecer estaba siguiendo al chico de ojos  
negros , que desde arriba de su tabla , sentado y erguido , la llamaba  
con la mano.   
- No , Karin! O_o Espérame!!! – Gritaba desesperado Remus ,  
mientras trataba de sacarse a May de encima , quien se había aferrado  
muy fuertemente a su cintura, y a consecuencia de eso dio de lleno y  
en cara contra la arena al caer de bruces.   
- Remsy..... Déjala sola je je , nosotros nos vamos a re-  
divertir sin ella , no te preocupes .....Yo te voy a cuidar muy bien ,  
jo jo *__* , vas a ver de lo lindo que la pasaremos sin ella --  
Continuó May mientras se aferraba más a él al caer en la arena blanca  
junto a ella.   
  
Se alejo de esos dos , cruzando la ardiente arena bajo sus pies  
, quería conocerlo , saber quien era . Era algo extraño , sentía como los  
nervios la invadían , como algo adentro suyo se movía en su  
estómago...Tal vez era por el calor , le sudaban las manos , pero aun así  
esa sensación no desaparecía . Solo la había sentido una vez  
anteriormente , cuando conoció a Remus....  
  
___________________Flash Back___________________________   
  
- Sé que ustedes no quisieron que pasará , pero ,  
entiendan que nada de esto fue su culpa . Fue solo una cosa que  
decidimos nosotros– Decía su madre a dos pequeñas chicas de 7 años  
aproximadamente mientras cruzaban con sus maletas la calle que los  
llevaría hasta el aeropuerto.  
  
- Pero...¿Por qué te separaste de papá? – Preguntó una de  
ellas mientras entraban en el gran edificio , era Karin.   
  
- Pues...Simplemente digamos que esto no funcionó y que  
él encontró a alguien mucho mejor que yo – Respondió su madre mientras  
las tomaba de las manos y las llevaba junto a un banco donde un hombre  
alto y robusto junto a una mujer rubia y un chico de aproximadamente  
su misma edad los esperaban junto con su equipaje. – No se preocupen  
por mí y no me extrañen , así la pasarán bien sin mí—  
  
- Mami , no creo que encuentre a alguien mejor que tu —  
Dijo la otra pequeña , aparentemente May. – Y no me divertiré si no  
vienes con nosotras y papá!   
  
- Hija , eso no es verdad , hay muchas mejores mamis que  
yo , hasta puede ser que la novia de papá lo sea , se divertirán mejor  
sin mí , se los prometo —  
  
- ¡Pero no quiero ir! – Se quejaron Karin y May al unísono.  
  
- May , Karin , chicas ... No lo hagas más difícil de lo  
que es – Las tranquilizó su madre mientras se ponía de cuclillas  
frente a las dos hermanas—Hasta puede ser que la pasen bien con papá y  
Clarisse , oí que ella tiene un hijo de su misma edad- , se divertirán  
a lo grande . Al menos háganlo por mi , por mamá , ¿Me lo prometen? –   
Las dos chicas asintieron con tristeza mientras que su madre volvía a  
levantarse y las llevaba hasta donde su padre las esperaba.  
  
Y fue ahí cuando lo vio por primera vez , cuando sintió esa rara  
sensación adentro suyo.... Apenas era una niña cuando lo sintió...  
  
Tal vez habrían sido los nervios del viaje para pasar sus vacaciones  
en Europa por primera vez, tal vez fueron los nervios por conocer al fin  
a la mujer que le había robado su marido a su madre ..... ¿Quién sabe la  
respuesta? . Lo único que recuerda desde ese recuerdo fue de esa emoción  
que la embriagaba....  
  
¿Podría haber sido....?  
  
Esa era la pregunta que hasta aún ahora no había podido  
descifrar.  
  
___________________Fin Flash Back___________________________  
  
Y ahora estaba ahí , como bruja y ser humano . Sintiendo esa misma  
sensación , solo por un chico que la llamaba , a quien solo había visto  
recién ahora. No creía en el amor a primera vista , no lo hacía , pero  
lo único que en verdad creía era que valía dar una oportunidad , no  
importaba como.... Bueno , además de aprovechar y tratar de intercambiar  
algunas palabras , al menos conocerlo.....  
  
¿Quién sabe? , hasta ese chico podría tratarse del amor verdadero del  
que tanto se habla......  
  
Ya había podido llenar ese espacio vació adentro suyo , como poder vivir sin que ese ciego sentimiento la queme por dentro , convulsionando su respiración . Pero ahora volvía , y con una intensidad jamás vista , era más que un extraño sentimiento , era ya familiar en ella sentirlo cuando estaba con Remus..... Pero todavía no podía descifrar bien que era en verdad eso , no lo sentía tan fuerte como aquel que la llevaba hacia ese chico , con la confianza ciega de que con él todo estará bien......., ¿Pero que decía? , ¿Ahora se estaba volviendo loca? , ¿Y que tal si al final es un violador que se la llevará para luego aprovecharse de ella? , ¿Y si ya tiene novia? o peor......¿Qué tal si resulta ser gay O_o ? .... Valía la pena arriesgarse para comprobarlo...... Se internó en el agua fría y cristalina de República Dominicana con su bikini verde manzana y rosa pálido . Pronto comenzó a nadar hasta llegar cerca de ese chico , que aun no podía quitar sus ojos negros de ella.... " ¿Tenía que justamente ponerse hoy esta bikini?, Me quedaba grande ¬¬ si no me cuido..., las desventajas de ser tan chata y no encontrar talla correcta U_U , Dios , tengo que recordar arreglarla al llegar a casa , y eso que es una de mis favoritas ;_; ...." Se lamentó Karin mientras llegaba a su lado, al lado de esos ojos negros , que la devoraban como si fuegos se tratasen.... Sonrío profundamente e internamente al verla llegar hasta él , no hubiera podido ser más fácil . Esa chica de tez morena se acercaba lentamente nadando en el agua , era atractiva , al menos en su opinión lo era . No era una de las presas de Lupin , no , definitivamente no lo era. Tal vez se equivoque , tal vez todo salga como lo planeado....Aunque aun sentía un remordimiento , no era justamente eso lo que debía de hacer , al verla de tan cerca podía distinguir que era imposible ..... " ¿Pero que dices? , Claro que todo saldrá bien! , ella ni sospecha de ti , no te conoce y por lo que parece , se interesa en ti...... Tal como tu lo haces......¿Pero que digo? , Si es solo una de las seguidoras del licántropo de seguro , nada más!. Sabes que nada de esto tiene que ver con sentimientos inservibles y que podrían echar todo a perder...... Deja de pensar de una buena vez y concéntrate en lo tuyo! "   
- Hola—Saludó Karin al chico de ojos negros – ¿Me llamabas?  
  
- En verdad , sí . Te llamaba , pero tal parece que  
tienes algo más interesante con Lupin , ¿Verdad? – Dijo con la voz más  
amable que pudo expresar , algo que se le hacia difícil controlar , ya  
que si no lo hacia podría dejar escapar algún temblor en ella. Nunca  
antes le había ocurrido algo parecido , eso era justamente lo que más  
le inquietaba de esa chica de ojos café .— No quisiera interrumpir su  
" hermoso " momento juntos , aunque puedo ver que tampoco la pasa tan  
mal sin ti--   
- Yo te voy avisando que no existe ese " hermoso memento  
" del cual hablas......Y por lo que yo puedo ver , conoces a Remus –   
Aclaró Karin al chico de ojos negros , sin quitar ni por un segundo su  
vista de las facciones del adusto rostro cetrino de él.   
- Sí , de Hogwarts lo conozco , aunque tal parece que ni  
puede reconocer a un amigo del colegio—Dijo el chico, sonriéndole  
malignamente , soportando las ganas de hacer una mueca sarcástica.   
- Entonces , ¿Eres uno de los Merodeadores? – Preguntó  
ella , algo confundida , había algo en él que las inquietaba e  
incomodaba , bueno , además de esos ojos negros clavados en ella y el  
hecho de que sentía que en cualquier momento la parte de su bikini se  
perdería bajo de ese profundo mar si no dejaba de moverse tanto.....   
- No , tampoco soy tan amigo como para eso – Respondió  
en una voz algo molesta y al parecer desdeñosa , aunque de alguna  
manera también de sombría , rencorosa y un poco recelosa.  
Definitivamente no era fácil el ganarse un poco de aprecio y confianza  
de él.   
- Que suerte...—Respiró aliviada — No quería encontrarme  
con ninguno de ellos ni por casualidad , por lo que me contó Remus son  
capaces de engañar a una chica para luego violarla si es que no acepta  
su invitación—Murmuró desviando su mirada hacia la playa—La verdad ,y  
perdóname si a ti te caen bien , me parecen que son solo una manga  
de tarados , retardados y mujeriegos .... Pero , igualmente no puedo  
decir nada , ni los conozco bien para juzgarlos, así que olvida lo que  
acabo de decirte.—   
- ¿No te caen bien? – Preguntó algo incrédulo y estupefacto  
por su comentario , era la primera chica a la cual oía decir esas  
cosas sobre los famoso merodeadores . Dudó un poco , pero al momento  
una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su adusto rostro — Me alegro de que al  
fin encuentre a alguien tan inteligente como para charlar sobre algún  
tema que no sea de lo fabulosos que son esos idiotas –   
- Gracias por eso , pero de seguro que no son tan  
malos....—Trató de defenderlos Karin , sonriendo también. – Bueno , al  
menos no todos.   
- Tu lo dices por que no los conoces en persona , a mi me  
hicieron y aun me hacen la vida un infierno—Contradijo con voz seria y  
algo gruñona.   
- Al menos Remus no es taaaannn malo , ¿No? – dudó Karin  
levantando una ceja.   
- No sabría decirte....—Sonrió el chico de pelo largo ,  
podría bien aprovechar para sacarle un poco de ventaja al licántropo .   
- Bueno , no es mucho que me importe , igualmente—Murmuró  
despreocupada – Que haga su vida y yo haré la mía.   
- Entonces , ¿De donde lo conoces?--   
- Es mi medio hermano –   
- Que decadencia, de seguro que es bastante molesto y sufres  
con él , --Tampoco no es cosa de ponerlo como mártir por tener un  
poco menos de hormonas que los descerebrados de sus amigos y  
seguidores y dejarlo bien parado frente a esa muchacha — te  
compadezco de tu mala suerte ...   
- Y sí ,tienes algo de razón ; Tengo que admitir que  
algunas veces es molesto con respecto a algunas cosas . Por ejemplo :  
Me sobre protege sin necesidad , al verte a ti ni me dejó acercarme ,  
pero por suerte estaba May para impedirle el paso — Respondió mientras  
apoyaba su mano en la tabla gris y negra de surf del mago.   
- ¿Eso significa que no mantienen una relación amorosa?  
–Preguntó con algo más que interés.   
- Para nada , aunque podríamos bien tener alguna ; No  
tenemos ningún vínculo de sangre . Aparte de que alguna manera siento  
algo de asco con respecto a un noviazgo con mi medio hermano  
.—Respondió Karin mientras se acomodaba su cabello cobrizo detrás de  
su oreja. – Y por lo que veo es muy popular en el colegio , ¿No?   
- Sí , para mi desgracia....... Junto con sus amiguitos  
descerebrados abusan de su poder contra mí para poder tener una cita  
con una chica – Respondió , tratando de decir por completo la total  
verdad . Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien al respecto , y lo  
más extraño de todo no era que se lo confesaba a una extraña , sino  
que justamente era la medio hermana de Lupìn. ¿Se estaba volviendo  
loco o era solamente el sol que al pegar muy fuerte afectaba su salud  
mental?   
- Eso ya sería demasiado para mi . En mi opinión eso  
sería más que una estupidez ; Hacer eso para tratar de conseguir una  
cita con una chica , aparte de nunca conseguir una cita con la tan  
deseada chica , lastiman a alguien que no tiene nada que ver en eso   
.Un poco injusto de su parte—Dijo Karin , ya empezaba a ponerse  
filosófica .-- Aparte de que me pareces una persona agradable , no  
creo que solo se deba todo esto a una chica , al menos no para  
tratarte mal-- El muchacho permaneció en silencio , evaluando sus palabras , como si quisiera encontrar algún indicio de pasos en falso , leyendo su cuerpo y mente entre líneas , tratando de descubrir el verdadero sentimiento en ella en ese preciso momento . Una respuesta y una emoción que le fue imposible de encontrar , al menos leyendo entre las líneas de esos ojos cafés.   
- ¿Tu nombre? — Preguntó rompiendo el silencio . En su  
voz Karin pudo apreciar algo de interés en ella , definitivamente  
comenzaba a caerle bien.  
  
- Karin Genery , ¿El tuyo? —   
- Severus Snape, me dio mucho gusto el conocerte—   
- Gracias Severus , pero de seguro que todo esto no fue  
para conocerme , ¿O no? – Preguntó inteligentemente , no se iría sin  
tener lo que había venido a buscar. Sonrío al ver la cara de Severus  
Snape , al parecer no se esperaba su respuesta.   
- ¿Y tu que crees que fue para lo que te llamé?—Preguntó  
sin sacar su sonrisa , arqueando una ceja y sin más que susurrarlo.   
- No lo sé .... Tu dímelo – Respondió Karin , jugando con  
sus pies y el agua.   
- Bueno.....— Tomó aire , como si adivinará la negación  
en la respuesta de esa muchacha – ¿Aceptarías una invitación si te lo  
pidiera? — Preguntó con un poco de molestia al tener que rebajar su  
orgullo al invitar a salir a una chica que tal vez llegue a ser una  
sangre sucia , aunque eso lo traía sin cuidado. Nunca había creído en  
esas cosas de la marginación y discriminación con respecto a esos  
casos.   
- ¿Por qué no tendría que hacerlo? – Preguntó sonriendo con  
ganas.   
- Tal vez por qué en realidad no soy tan amigo como te  
dije que era de tu hermano—Razonó Snape.   
- Es medio hermano y eso no me importa en lo absoluto ,  
como ya te lo había dicho ; Dejaré que él haga su vida como él quiera  
con tal de que me deje hacer la mía en paz .—Quedaron un momento de  
silencio , donde Karin meditaba sobre sus opciones , Severus le caía  
bastante bien , aunque sabía que Remus no la dejaría ir por ningún  
motivo.-- Y sí , aceptaría si me lo pidieras tu— Severus se sonrojó un poco, nunca antes se había encontrado con alguna chica que piense eso de él , de alguna manera apreciaba ese halago más de los que los Profesores le decían por su estudio. Obviamente, Karin era hermosa, a sus ojos, una diosa. De suaves rasgos, las líneas de su rostro explicaban con certeza ella era "el amor de su vida". Sus ojos parecían susurrarle el inmortal secreto de una bandada de hadas, que corrían para producirle estremecimientos en su estómago. Sus labios tenían carácter fauno, tanto así que parecía habérselos robado a una elfo, por su hermosura carmín. Eran una visión en rojo. Sus mejillas, adornadas por un rosa perlado, eran aún más hermosas bajo el ardiente sol del luminosidad descendiente.   
- ¬¬ ¿Qué miras " stoker "? – Preguntó de repente Karin al  
percibir como Severus había clavado sus ojos negros otra vez en ella ,  
parecía embobado en algo con respecto a su fisonomía.— Por favor , no  
creo que sea tan fea como para que te quedes mirando con esa cara , ¿O  
sí? --  
  
- ¿Por qué dices que eres fea? , yo no te miraba por eso ,  
es solo que ..... Bueno , no importa , ¿Podría tomarlo como un " Sí"  
?—Preguntó Snape saliendo de su leve sueño diurno.   
- Sí , claro , saldría contigo si es a eso a lo que te  
refieres — Respondió Karin , sonrojándose un poco.   
- ¿En serio?...—preguntó incrédulo Severus, arqueando  
una ceja y sospechando de su credibilidad.   
- Pues claro que sí. A decir verdad, me pareces lindo,  
en un modo diferente que el de Remsy, pero, sin embargo, lindo. A fin  
de cuentas, lo que de verdad vale es el interior, y para mi, así  
eres... esplendoroso ¿no crees? — Karin dijo esto tan rápido que  
Severus se quedó impresionado. Primero, por la rapidez de sus palabras  
y de su lengua al pronunciarlas ; y segundo, por el contenido de ellas  
, de esas frases que inexplicablemente lo halagan por un lado , y lo  
reconfortaban por el otro .   
Karin se sonrojó cuando al terminar de hablar, se dio cuenta de que  
no había medido sus palabras . Severus sin embargo sentía como si su  
rostro ardiese , no por el sol , sino por el leve color rosa pálido que  
ocupaba sus mejillas , pues era la primera vez que alguien le decía que  
era lindo , que le demostrará su afecto a través de palabras , tal vez  
las más dulces que jamás haya oído... ¿Acaso había tomado alucinógenos o  
qué? O_o , ya había empezado a delirar , no podía ser posible que  
alguien le hablase de esa manera , simplemente no lo creía verdad.  
  
Ninguno de los dos habló por momentos , el sonido del silencio  
acompañado de las olas que rompían contra la arena blanca de la playa  
reino entre ellos dos , además de sus mudos pensamientos.   
- Bien.....Entonces te veré hoy a las 10 , ¿En que hotel te  
alojas?—Preguntó Severus rompiendo el silencio , mientras se preparaba  
para memorizarlo.   
- No estoy alojada en ningún hotel , vivo aquí nomás,  
enfrente, en la casa blanca con techo gris – Dijo Karin , volviendo a  
su humor normal mientras señalaba una gran casa en declive hacia la  
playa frente a la misma donde ellos estaban , donde una escalera  
bajaba desde esa casa hasta elm comienzo de la playa de arena blanca  
.—Vivo junto con mi hermana May y Remus , así que te recomiendo que  
no llames mucho la atención ni llames a la puerta, te voy a estar  
esperando delante de ella , así que no te preocupes.   
- ¿Vives con ESE ? – Preguntó incrédulo Severus mientras  
acercaba su rostro al de Karin— ¿Cómo lo soportas?   
- Después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra , además de que me  
trata bien y todo.— Karin empezó a hablar al mismo tiempo que a   
sonrojarse aun más al notar cuan cerca sus rostros se encontraban .  
Podía percibir la fragancia que emanaba su cuerpo , algo en él la  
atraía más y más . Era extraña esa sensación placentera que recorría  
desde su interior hasta la punta de sus dedos , como un calor adentro  
suyo que crecía poco a poco. Snape parpadeó y se aclaro la garganta ,  
tratando de alejar ese impulso que le incitaba a besar esos   
tentadores labios....   
- Bien , entonces nos veremos después – Dijo algo cortante  
el muchacho de ojos negros , tratando de desviar la mirada y que Karin  
no haya notado que su adusto rostro se había sonrojado — Espero que no  
se te olvide.   
- Pierde cuidado por eso , no lo haré . A propósito , ¿Dónde  
me llevarás? – Preguntó inocentemente , sonriendo tímidamente.   
- Eso , Karin , es una sorpresa , pero no te preocupes hoy  
te enterarás—Dijo simplemente mientras trataba de no contagiarse con  
esa inocente sonrisa , no podía impedir ese sentimiento de una vaga  
alegría al verla sonreír , era algo que nunca antes le había pasado  
con nadie...   
- Entonces creo que me iré , tendré que bañarme para  
sacarme toda esta intratable arena de encima – Se despidió Karin , no  
sin antes apoyarse en la tabla gris y negra de Severus y alzar su  
rostro para darle un dulce beso en la mejilla de Severus.—Nos vemos ,  
Severus.   
Quedó en silencio , observando las delicadas ondas de agua que se  
formaban tras ella , su forma tan delicada al nadar , despacio , bajo la  
cristalina agua marina del Caribe . No podía creer que ese simple beso lo  
había afectado tanto , le ardía su rostro adusto por completo , como si   
ese dulce beso hubiera encendido un fuego adentro suyo. Tocó su mejilla  
izquierda , había sido la mayor prueba de aprecio que jamás había  
experimentado antes.....  
  
Sus labios carnosos , tentativos , carmín , rozando la comisura de  
sus angostos labios para implantarse en un suave y dulce movimiento en su  
mejilla izquierda , produciéndole esa sensación de incontrolable  
felicidad , ese vuelco en su estómago , sus manos sudando, su  
respiración agitada , su cuerpo desbordando....   
  
Negó con la cabeza , como si quisiera sacar ese pensamiento dentro de  
ella , como si quisiera volver a la realidad y olvidar el placer y  
satisfacción que esa muchacha había despertado en  
él .De seguro que no duraría si fuese verdad , era la hermana de uno de  
los Merodeadores..... Un momento , eso podría no ser ningún problema , en  
absoluto . Sí sucediese ese milagro no la dejaría ir , no lo haría por  
nada . Era demasiado hermosa para hacerlo.  
  
Se acostó en su tabla y nadó en dirección contraria a la playa , el  
atardecer rojo le confesaba todo , deseaba llegar hasta ahí , lugar donde  
todos sus deseos se puedan realizar al fin. Tal vez el ser feliz. Las  
inmensas olas comenzaban a alzarse , y él ahí , dirigiéndose al ojo de la  
tormenta , dispuesto a todo . El agua quedo calma y serena , en esas cristalinas aguas el reflejo del rojo atardecer estaba presente. Un paisaje de tal vez el más hermoso de los sentimientos presentes. La inocencia en esencia , como una brisa que surcaba la playa y el mar , olas en las aguas , creciendo poco a poco con respecto el atardecer se acababa . Hermoso y peligroso a la vez.... Pequeñas burbujas comenzaron a salir de la misma superficie mecida por una Luna que se hacia presente en la oscuridad . De un momento a otro , una silueta se hizo presente en ese paraíso Caribeño : Remus Lupin apareció con un snorkel y antiparras desde las profundidades de ese mar , seguido por su inseparable hermanita May. Los dos con asombro y estupefacción ; ¿Habían estado soñando tanto tiempo o en verdad sucedió lo imposible?.   
- Mas le vale que no le ponga las manos encima. Maldito  
Snape , ya verá , que nadie nunca se meta con un integrante de la  
familia Lupin , especialmente sí se trata de Karin – Echó una  
maldición Remus al agua al pegar en su superficie—No voy a permitir  
que le toque ni un pelo de encima , Karin es MIA –  
  
- No te preocupes por eso , Remsy, yo me encargaré de  
separarlos , ese bombón será mío y de nadie más.....je je – Dijo a su  
lado May , mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa maquiavélica--  
.... je je.....Ja Ja JA!!! XD XD – Risa maquiavélica....Su plan sería  
indescifrable , nada podrá echarlo a perder!! – Ñaka Ñaka , soy muy  
mala XD XD Ja Ja Ja!!!   
- T_T º Mejor vayámonos , el agua salada esta comenzando a  
afectar un poco tu salud mental.... U_U º -- Dijo Remus mientras  
arrastraba a May hacia la playa , se fue chapoteando dificultosamente  
con sus patas de rana y con una muchacha medio psicópata arrastrando  
tras él.... Esa noche iba a ser muy larga......... ************************************************************* Cmi Weasley y Snape's Mistic Angel: bueno, chicos, después de muchas peleas..... POR FIN LO TERMINAMOS!!!, Y LA ESPERANZA NOS LA DIERON USTEDES!!BAH... QUE CURSI!!, ah.. y Angie se queja de que no le dejan muchos reviews y Cami aclara que le regalaron un movil para su cumpleaños, asi q cualquiera que quiera llamarla puede hacerlo al: 155 053 1307, creo que si quierem llamar a arg tienen q marcar 011,para los de afuera, jeje ( n/a: me parece, o eso esta un poco descolgado??? ¬¬ º )no, pero de verdad,por fa LLAMENME, necesito sociedad!!.. y reviews, aclara Angie y yo tmb asi q sino nos dejamo vamos a cualquier pais q esten y los matamos!!!! Niaka niaka niaka ( risa estilo voldie y la gente nos mira raro). Bah... este cap. Se lo dedicamos a Patty, Hermi 500, Carlita Grey, Icaper 2000 ( te queremos muchio,anita, las dos, te amamos... como amigas) ( y a carlita tambien) Abrazo1!!!!, tambien a Nim, Marta Weasley, Ginny Potter W,Jessica Weasley y etc. Etc. Etc, las queremos mucho!!! 


	2. La citas en la discoteca

¿ A quien realmente amas?  
  
Capítulo 2 : La cita en la discoteca  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Solo por espinas desechar la flor, nunca lo había creído así , ni siquiera al conocer personas de esa característica . Remus la observaba con los ojos dorados clavados prácticamente en ella , de alguna manera presentía que su cita no estaría tan bien como lo había pensado , al menos por ahora no se sentía así ; Sentada en la mesa con todas las miradas en ella clavadas en ella y expectantes a lo que haría..... Realmente la incomodaban.  
  
Karin ,¿Quieres un poco de ensalada? –Le preguntó su madre mientras la miraba con algo de curiosidad  
  
¿Eh? , no, no gracias . Está bien así U_U – Dijo Karin mientras revolvía la comida que había en su plato ,no tenía hambre para nada.  
  
¿Te sientes bien?— Insistió su madre mientras los otros dos sentados en la mesa se mandaban miradas cómplices hacia esa pregunta , sabían lo que la estaba poniendo nerviosa a Karin , y eso no les gustaba para nada.....  
  
¿Por qué me lo preguntas?—Preguntó en forma de respuesta la muchacha de piel dorada y morena por el sol y la playa . Odiaba esos cuestionamientos maternos , no quería hablar con nadie por sus temas personales ,y menos a su madre.... Quería dificultarle esa posibilidad costara lo que costara.  
  
Por qué últimamente estas muy callada , desde que viniste de la playa junto con Remus y May no has dicho palabra....—  
  
¿Y eso te extraña de mí?—Preguntó algo incrédula , se conocía muy bien a sí misma ( lo cual era más que obvio ) y definitivamente la charla no era uno de sus hobbies, aunque bueno, debía de admitir que algunas veces se pasaba un poco de la mano con lo que decía , y mayormente con eso perjudicaba a la mayoría a su alrededor.  
  
En realidad eso nos extraña a todos—Respondió May de forma que la interrumpiera.—Ya todos sabemos aquí que no puedes cerrar la boca por nada por todos los chismes que andas repartiendo por ahí , pero lo que más nos extraña es como pudiste obtener una cita antes que yo en el verano.—  
  
Pe-Pero ,¡Que dices estúpida! ,¡Yo no tengo ninguna cita! – Casi gritó Karin al escuchar hablar de esa forma a su hermana , tratando en vano de callarla.  
  
¿Sabes mamá?,Karin hoy ha conseguido una cita con un tal Snape – Dijo dirigiéndose hacia su madre y con una voz más bien desdeñosa ,con sus ojos brillando de malicia-- Y pensaba ratearse de casa para ir con él a alguna parte ,no sé donde ....... De seguro que te alegrarás de enterarte que tu querida hija perfecta había planeado escaparse con un desalmado de por ahí que de seguro que la dejaba embarazada o la podría tanto secuestrar como violar.....—Le confesó a su madre bajo la mirada de furia de Karin y una de desconcierto de parte de Remus.  
  
Karin , ¿Esto es verdad...? –Preguntó la madre más atónita y sorprendida que preocupada.  
  
May, ¡No me molestes y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!—Le gritó levantándose súbitamente de la mesa y fulminándola con la mirada—No tienes por qué hacerme esto , de seguro que lo haces por envidia , no lo sé con seguridad – Dijo adoptando su mismo tono desdeñoso , pero aún más fría y ayudada por la furia que la invadía sonaba de alguna manera más desafiante—Sí , tal vez algunas veces se me va la mano con lo que digo , ¡Pero al menos no soy eso mismo y una perra sobapitos como tú!—Grito colérica , no soportaba a su hermana bajo ninguna situación .  
  
Cada vez que encontraban algo por lo cual podían dejar malparada a  
la otra no perdían más tiempo y lo hacían al momento . En este caso May  
había contraatacado con contárselo a su madre cuanto antes al enterarse  
de que Karin le había ganado una partida y robado el chico que ella tenía  
en la mira..... No sabía como se había podido enterar de eso , pero a  
Karin eso ya no le importaba mucho saberlo , sino más bien la reacción de  
su madre hacia eso " Lógico de ella , ve que pude sacarle a un chico al  
fin , lo mismo que ella tanto tiempo me había echo , y se lo va a contar  
a mi madre ;¿Acaso es imposible que madure de una buena vez y dejé de  
decirle todo a mamá?, ¿O acaso es retardada y no se puede hacer caso de  
ciertas ( o más bien TODAS ) cosas? ¡Dios! "  
  
Mientras tanto; Su madre al verlas tan ocupadas peleándose  
había pasado albando de la otra cara de la moneda e ido a consultarlo  
todo con Remus , quien sin problemas ni nada en contra de su  
intromisión respondió a su pregunta ,sonriendo por que al menos alguna  
dificultad se le hubiera puesto en medio del camino de Snape . No le  
agradaba para nada esa cita , no por el simple echo de ser Snape quien  
la invitará ( Bueno, eso también , hay que admitir que eso era una  
cosa demasiado fea como para empeorarla con Snape :Una cita con un  
chico..... Y ahí estaba el pelo grasiento para arruinar todo..... )  
,sino que se exponía al peligro de que Karin no quedará vacante para  
él...... ¿ Pero que decía ? , no era eso , era por que se trataba de  
SU MEDIA HERMANITA , nada más....!! o qué ¿Ahora decidía seguir en  
busca de cualquier chica que se le cruce por el camino y acosarla para  
siempre y apresarla a él? No , bueno , no siquiera la cosa era así ;  
Karin no era cualquier chica ( Duh! ) .  
  
¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?—Preguntó con desconfianza la mujer.  
  
Completamente , lo oí con mis propios oídos y sé de Snape lo suficiente para afirmar que no hará mucho bien de Karin.—Se aseguró de aclararle resaltando las palabras a destacar.  
  
¡Pero qué dices perra!! , ¡Puta estúpida!—  
  
¡Acá la única puta eres tu! ;¿¡Cuánto te pagó ese tal " Richard " la última y única vez que salieron juntos!? ¿¡O también eres barata!? – Le gritaba una.  
  
¡Estúpida!, ¡ Richard resultó ser gay y fue por tu culpa que lo tuve pisándome los talones toda esa santa semana! ¡Barata serás vos bagayo!— Respondió la otra.  
  
¡Cállate bagre!—Chilló May mientras las dos se empezaban a tirar de los pelos y comenzaban una pelea de comida.  
  
No , yo no te preguntaba nada por ese tal Snape ; Solamente si es verdad lo de esa cita y sí no es otra de las mentiras de May—Le explicó la madre de las dos chicas a Remus.  
  
Pues , en efecto lo de la cita es completamente verdad – Dijo Remus algo confundido por lo brusca ,igual y como una adolescente , que era la mujer.  
  
¿En serio? – Insistió con cara de completa sorpresa e incredulidad.  
  
¡Pero sí mujer!!! – Gritó May ,prácticamente chillando por descubrir que tenía mayonesa en su cabello tan bien cuidado y prolijo -- ¡Que no entiendes que es verdad!!! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! O_O --  
  
¡Cállate de una buena vez y deja de arruinarlo todo!!—Gritó Karin mientras le tiraba en medio de la cara el contenido de una jarra completamente llena de agua helada.  
  
¡Chicas! ,¡Ya basta! –Las frenó la madre parándose de su asiento y separando a las dos de una buena vez . -- ¡No deberían de pelear! , ¡Más bien avergonzarse...... ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?! ,¡Esto es maravilloso! – Gritó con entusiasmo.  
  
O__o ¿¡Queeeee!? – Dijo Remus desde un rincón , incrédulo por la situación y reacción :¿Qué madre era esa como para alegrarse de eso?.  
  
¡Eso mismo!, debería de castigarlas chicas U_U para que aprendan ; ¡Saben que tienen que contarme esas cosas! ,¿O acaso les avergüenza decírselo a su anciana madre? ;__; --  
  
Mamá , no estás vieja – La consoló Karin mientras se sacaba una papa del pelo y levantaba una ceja mientras le mandaba una mirada cómplice a Remus , quien simplemente se encogió de hombros .  
  
Creo que estás alucinando...... ¿Acaso los caracoles de mar pueden tener esos efectos secundarios? – Preguntó imitando a su hermana y levantando una ceja hacia Remus , quien se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta ellas .  
  
¡No digas eso de tu madre , May! ,¡Estoy completamente bien! : ¿Acaso no te alegras o al menos te emocionas por eso?—Se defendió su madre.  
  
Ehhhhh......¿Nah? -- Respondió sarcásticamente May .  
  
¬¬ No importa..... Bueno, ¿Para cuando te viene a buscar ese tal " Snake " , Karin? – Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la expresión de desconcierto de Karin al dirigirse a ella.  
  
A las diez..... – Respondió con desconfianza y duda.—Y NO es " Snake " es SNAPE!!--  
  
Sí sí , lo que sea – Dijo despreocupadamente .—¡Me siento tan orgullosa!,la primera cita de mi pichona que muy tarde abandona el nido.....— Dijo secándose una lágrima y abrazando amorosamente a Karin , quien ahora parecía estar a punto de ser asfixiada por ese abrazo tan afectivo , y no solo en la forma de confusión total que no cabía en sí , sino más bien en forma literal....  
  
Mami , creo que la estás asfixiando.....—Dijo May mientras sonreía ,totalmente divertida por la mala suerte de su hermanita.  
  
Eso sí , ni pienses que te dejaré ir sola con " Snake" ,hasta el nombre no me cae bien ...... – Murmuro dejando a Karin dar un respiro y mientras consultaba su reloj y se volvía hacia la cocina.—Mejor anda a cambiarte , ustedes dos también , falta poco para que llegué y ustedes dos llenas de ensalada en el cabello –  
  
¿¡Que!? – Gritó con enfado Karin mientras se volteaba hacia la cocina.  
  
Lo que oyes ,tienes papas en el cabello – Le aclaró su madre.  
  
¡No! ,¡Eso de que ELLOS vendrán también!—Chilló señalando a May y Remus , una con una sonrisita perversa y malvada en su rostro y él con una amable , al menos así podría cuidar de Karin y de que Snape no se sobrepasara de ella.  
  
¿Qué? , ¿Creías que te dejaría ir así como así? ,no , querida , estás más chiflada que yo para pensar eso.... – Respondió su madre.  
  
Pe-Pero....— Empezó Karin a objetar.  
  
¡Pero nada! , Te vas a bañar y salen en seguida para dejarla a tu hermana bañarse después , Remus, creo que tu no tienes problemas con eso,¿Verdad?—  
  
No señora , yo estoy bien así , no creo necesitar un baño...—Respondió Remus , sonriendo como siempre.  
  
Bien , yo iré a preparar unas galletitas,¿ O preferirían una torta de chocolate? --  
  
¿Qué? ¿¡QUE!? – Preguntó con incredulidad Karin , era imposible que su madre cocinase algo ; Señal del Apocalipsis (1.-- ¡Pero si tu no cocinas! , aparte ; ¿Para que?—  
  
^__^ Para nuestro invitado , tontita ; ¿Para quién más?—Respondió como si nada su madre.  
  
;__; Mi primera cita y ya tengo que liarme con mi madre y mis hermanos para poder ir......—Se lamento mientras le echaba una mirada que cachorrito abandonado a su madre ( A ver si así se ablanda.....)  
  
No Karin , ni con esa cara voy a cambiar de opinión ¬¬ , YO voy a recibir a MIS invitados como YO quiera—Le mandó una mirada algo severa.—Y ni loca te dejaría ir sin conocer al desastre ese que te pidió una cita...  
  
Pero no son ni TUS invitados siquiera! , aparte de que nada de esto tiene sentido..... Voy a suicidarme al baño , si me disculpan .....—Dijo Karin mientras desaparecía tras subir las escaleras , con una cara más bien llorosa y algo de trauma ; La última vez que su madre había cocinado a lo muggle , tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia por que al parecer se había equivocado en poner mata cucarachas en vez de harina en un supuesto bizcocho de almendras y vainilla.  
  
La vio subir las escaleras , sin pronunciar palabra alguna . No quería de ningún modo que ella fuera a esa cita con Snape , pero se sentiría culpable ante todo si fuera su culpa el arruinarla , no quería que se enojara con él ni que no lo perdonará por arruinarlo. Aparte de que no podía permitirse a sí mismo hacer eso , iba contra sus principios el hacerle la vida imposible a los demás ( Si es que se podía referirse a eso " vida " ). No le quedó más opción que suspirar y subir tras Karin hacia arriba .  
  
No , no pienso hacerlo— Respondió con algo de arrogancia un muchacho de ojos negros con decisión .  
  
Pero , Severus , tienes qué ; Junto a Lucius , Regulus y Rodolphus hemos quedado en un trato . – Dijo la voz fría de Evan Rosier a su lado.  
  
Evan tiene razón , no puedes echarte atrás – Lo apoyó Rodolphus Lestrage , quien buscaba unas llaves desde adentro de su chaqueta .  
  
No me importa , no pienso seguir con esto – Insistió Severus mientras agarraba la remera más próxima a él y se la ponía ocultando su torso al descubierto  
  
Severus , para decir eso tienes que tener un muy buen punto para cancelar tu cita con la Sangre Sucia.—Razonó Evan Rosier , sentado en la cama y completamente preparado para irse.  
  
El punto es que no quiero seguir con esto , al menos no con esta chica . Le diré cualquier cosa y no iré , no me importa.—Confesó Snape con su usual mirada fría , una mirada que nunca usaba el estando junto a sus amigos , si es que así se podría llamar a ellos.  
  
Severus , ese no es el punto en esto ; Para negarte a seguir tienes que tener algo que nos haga cambiar de opinión , una excusa al menos para que no sigamos —Dijo Evan dedicándole una mirada evaluadora a Snape.  
  
Sí tienes algo que decirnos mejor dilo ahora – Dijo el chico de cabellos morochos con desdeño -- . No nos ocultes ningún secreto , por que nos daremos cuenta en seguida de que lo has echo.—Dijo Regulus mientras hurgaba dentro de un bolso en esos momentos.  
  
Lucius solamente lo observó , con sus metálicos ojos pálidos, algo había en Snape que lo inquietaba de algún modo , mentía y era fácil el darse cuenta de ello ..... Severus se dio cuenta de que la total atención de su amigo estaba centrada en él , volteó su cetrino rostro y se encontró con el de Lucius , sentía su mirada penetrante , capaz de percibir mentiras en él , y no le importaba que descubriese el por qué de su extraña decisión.  
  
Ya lo había decidido : Y era obstinado al tomar como su firme pensamiento que de ningún modo iría con ellos y junto con Karin a ningún lado . Esa misma tarde había escuchado todo lo que sucedería si lo hiciera......  
  
Lo peor de todo es que los aceptaba a esos sentimientos que lo embriagaba al recordar su conversación junto a ella en la playa ; Era la primera vez que alguien se dirigía a él con esa aura y una sensación que era muy diferente a muchas otras , un aura , una esencia diferente en sus palabras y frases , era sinceridad lo que había sentido ; Una sinceridad que extrañamente lo aceptaba como ser humano , no en su apariencia , sino tratando de encontrar algo más bajo de su rostro y pensamientos superficiales .  
  
Y era la desesperación del saber que todo saldría mal si es que les hacia caso a los demás Slytherins de su casa . Lucius , un año mayor de él , era el único entre ellos que tal vez entendiera que mentía al callarse , Rodolphus Lestrage que también cursaba en último año junto con Lucius , era quien entre todos ellos repartía el temor en sus enemigos por su fuerza y cínica mente , Evan Rosier , su campo era la inteligencia y razonamiento entre todos ellos , Regulus Black , un año menor que él era quien siempre estaba dispuesto a lo que se tratase el trabajo sucio ,..... Y él , Severus Snape , quien simplemente creía en diferentes sentidos a los demás ; Tal vez esa chica simplemente le había cambiado su vista cegada por las influencias ,aunque solo la había visto una vez, empezaba a comprender que nada de todo valía la pena , mientras las horas habían pasado de ese día hasta ese momento había dejado de pensar en las diferentes formas que los demás y él mismo discriminaban ; Siempre buscando qué criticar , como deshacerse de alguien por medio de burla o el rechazo : Ella no lo había echo con él . Y él no pensaría el hacerlo a esa chica tampoco.  
  
¿Severus....?— Le preguntó al aludido el muchacho de cabellos oscuros y ojos claros y distantes . Regulus Black lo sacó de sus pensamientos con su voz inquisitoria.  
  
........ – No respondió , no quería mentir si sabía que al final todo se sabría , pero no admitía que en él habitaba la razón de la desconfianza que presentía hacía ellos.  
  
Sí , eso mismo pensé – Dijo Rodolphus mientras sacaba su mirada de ojos claros y celestes como témpanos de hielos de su baúl y con una sonrisa maliciosa le tiraba a Severus unas llaves que atrapó en el aire antes de que impactaran en la su rostro.  
  
¿Por qué me das las llaves?—Preguntó con recelo al recibirlas , con un tono que demostraba completo desprecio , no podía el evitar demostrarlo .  
  
Para que te lleves la moto para buscarla , iremos al lugar muggle al que te dijo Lucius ayer , no podemos arriesgarnos ni a aparecernos ahí , además.....—Añadió Evan-- ..... Es para causar una buena impresión , ¿No?— Dijo entre una risa de poco sonido y casi muda , si la burla era algo de su mayor diversión , el saber debía solo de ser un engaño : O solamente el de los libros , no el de la vida propia.  
  
¿No es casualmente la inservible moto muggle de tu estúpido hermano , Regulus? – Le preguntó Severus al muchacho de cabellos oscuros , hermano menor de Sirius Black , a pesar de su tono sarcástico , el muchacho no se inmutó ni se molesto en corregir y defender a su hermano , pues ninguno de los dos se tenía tal aprecio .  
  
Sí , justamente es esa.—Respondió al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa maligna. – Creo que por aquí no la buscará , ¿No creen? , ese idiota se merecería más que alguien se la robara como yo , pero la vida no es tan justa hasta ese grado.--. Regulus sacó su sonrisa al recordar algo.—Él y Potter vendrán a buscarla , tendremos que hacer algo con respecto a eso.--  
  
Eso podríamos planearlo más tarde , ahora no siento ni que la primera impresión es lo que más importe—Argumentó Severus , mientras le lanzaba las llaves de vuelta al chico.-- Y menos si es que me ve con una moto como la de él .....—Murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama y se aproximaba a la puerta , cerrándola tras de sí al cruzarla.  
  
Lucius se levanto del sofá por primera vez en toda la noche, y  
dirigió una mirada fría a Severus que acababa de salir por la puerta  
, volteo con una sonrisa maliciosa esta vez a sus amigos y les  
dirigió una mirada de engreimiento.  
  
¿No creerán que dejaremos que Severus se enamore de esa Sangre Sucia, o si?-- Argumentó mientras que sus ojos pálidos delataban complicidad.  
  
Sus amigos sonrieron al ver que Malfoy tenia un plan en  
mente, no había nada mas reconfortante que ver los resultados de las  
bromas y venganzas que hacia Lucius , todo sea por Severus y la Sangre  
Sucia.....  
  
¿Qué tienes en mente? -- Pregunto Evan Rosier mientras lo miraba calculadoramente y sus finos labios se abrían con complicidad  
  
Era injusto el no tener las agallas suficientes como para  
enfrentarlos en su propio juego en el cual ni reglas justas se imponían  
en el cual a pesar de sus creadores , tenía que arriesgar algo que nunca  
antes había ganado , solo por lo que ellos decidían por él , por ellos  
....  
  
Pero, ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué justamente esa cita con justamente  
esa chica tenía que estar arreglada para el desastre y la burla de la  
única persona que se acercó a él y que de alguna manera percibió algo más  
de lo que usualmente los demás nunca notan? , ¿Por qué justamente Karin  
había sido quien tuviera que acercarse a él? , No se merecía el trato que  
los demás le harían ..... Nadie se lo merecía en realidad . Pero era esa  
estúpida cobardía que le impedía el intervenir y ansiedad del saber que  
aun hay que seguir y que si todo sale mal esa excusa debía de presentarle  
para destrozarla , intriga de la curiosidad y el deseo de seguir junto a  
ellos , como el teniendo algunos a los cuales llamar " Amigos" , aunque  
ni ellos conocieran el significado de esa palabra que aun no había ni  
conocido ni sabido él mismo.....  
  
Y aunque sabia que sus amigos a veces le hablaban de verdad,  
sospechaba que esta vez harían algo para arruinar su cita con Karin,  
después de todo les extrañaba esa actuación de ellos, esa amabilidad que  
le había ofrecido Evan, era algo mas que sospechoso...  
  
No Remus , no voy a cambiar de parecer y ni tu ni nadie lo hará – Dijo la voz de Karin desde la ducha , al otro lado de la misma puerta a la que Remus se apoyaba en ese momento.  
  
No te estoy tratando de hacer cambiar ni de parecer ni de opinión , yo solamente trato de que comprendas que Snape no es una buena idea para frecuentar—Aclaró Remus a su media hermana a través de la puerta de vasta superficie , presentía que Snape tramaba algo , no era propio de el ser amable con la gente , aunque quizás si quería a su supuesta media hermana, pero eso no podía ser verdad, solo el podía querer a Karin... Como hermana o tal vez más intensamente , eso aún no lo lograba descifrar -- Es que no se, quizás tenga celos...—Murmuro sin darse cuenta de lo que sus palabras expresaban.  
  
¿Qué?,¿dijiste algo, Remus? -- Karin asomo su cabeza por detrás de la cortina de baño al tiempo que lo preguntaba.  
  
No, nada Karin -- Remus se dio golpecitos con la puerta del baño, si continuaba así se volvería loco. Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa , antes de que pudiera al menos murmurar algo o darse otro golpe contra el marco de la puerta , una chica morocha con las puntas teñidas en rojo brillante cruzo rápidamente y a zancadas por el pasillo, tomo a Remus por los hombros y lo lanzo a un lado de la puerta , la miro detenidamente y entro salvajemente, provocando un estruendo y dar un grito del susto a la chica que en ese momento se enjuagaba el shampoo del pelo y quien en esos momentos sacaba la cabeza de la cortina para poder saber que dientres sucedía ahí.  
  
Remus, ¿cuántas veces te dije que no entra...?--Karin sintió como alguien la tomaba por el pelo y la sacaba a rastras de la ducha -- MAY!! QUE CREES QUE HACES, PEDAZO DE PELOTUDA?? ( o ( --  
  
CÁLLATE PERRA Y SALÍ DEL BAÑO! -- May se saco la remera rápidamente, sin importarle que la puerta estuviera abierta ni que Remus se estuviera asomando por ella para ser espectador de la pelea entre hermanas y descubrirla en pleno strip-tease mientras que la muchacha susurraba cosas incomprensibles..... – Me baño , nos vamos al boliche, me tiro a alguien ...--  
  
Karin , quien se había envuelto en una minúscula toalla antes de que Remus se asomara al baño, miro con incredulidad a su hermana ; ¿Cómo podían ser tan diferentes?, ¿Acaso ella no seria la gemela mala adoptada y transformada mágicamente? O__o , no nos precipitemos......Pero algún día tendría que hacer una prueba de sangre para comprobarlo.  
  
Remus , que ya había visto desnuda a May en diferentes ocasiones, se hundió de hombros y ayudo a Karin a enjuagar su cabello en el lavaplatos, mientras que esta se sostenía la toalla tímidamente. Aunque Remus era como su hermano, ya que habían vivido juntos la mayor parte de su vida , ella era muy tímida y jamás había mostrado mucha parte de su cuerpo al licántropo , además quizás Remus no era su hermano hermano, sino un mejor amigo de los que son muy difíciles de encontrar.  
  
El timbre sonó sobresaltándolos a todos, aunque Remus le termino de lavar el cabello a Karin en ese momento. Una mujer de apenas treinta y pico de años ( N/A: perdonen lectores, pero es que aquí este personaje no nos deja revelar su verdadera edad ) asomo su cabeza al hall de entrada , Karin reacciono en ese momento y grito  
  
No mama, no abr...-- Pero ya era tarde, la madre de Karin abrió la puerta súbitamente, topándose con unos ojos negros que la miraban desconcertados -- ...as –  
  
Oh, tu debes de ser Snake.. -- Marina, la madre de Karin, inspecciono a Severus de arriba abajo con una mirada interrogatoria , Severus miraba desconcertado y fastidiado a la mujer que acababa de llamarlo serpiente , tanto que no vio como una figura pequeña se escurría escaleras arriba a cambiarse , Karin por primera vez en su vida agradeció los interrogatorios de su madre.  
  
Mientras tanto , Remus se sentó en uno de los sillones del living con total normalidad , aunque dirigió una mirada fría a la entrada a la casa , dirigida a Snape .  
  
Si -- Snape no se tomo la molestia de corregirle el nombre a la mujer , aunque lo deseaba, pero si lo hacia podía irse despidiendo de salir con Karin ..... -- Usted debe ser la madre de Karin , mucho gusto—  
  
¿Y como es tu nombre? --Marina esta vez le dirigió una mirada amable y con un visible interés , el chico parecía muy educado , aunque tendría que hacerle algo en el pelo , definitivamente.....  
  
Severus -- Snape paso dentro de la casa mientras la mujer le abría la puerta -- Bonita casa --Comento, para parecer mas educado de lo normal y ganarse su confianza .  
  
Me alegro de que te agrade , la decore yo misma ^__^ , ven , siéntate aquí al lado de Remus -- La mujer le señalo el lugar que había al lado de donde Remus estaba sentado, Severus le dirigió una mirada fría al licántropo pero sin embargo se sentó sin reprochar nada . Marina se ubicó frente a ellos en un sillón individual, cruzando las piernas coquetamente-- Tengo entendido que ya se conocen de antes—  
  
"Por desgracia" -- Susurraron los dos al tiempo que asentían con la cabeza sin que la madre los escuchara  
  
Ah... Entonces, ¿quieren una galleta?-- La madre les extendió una bandeja llena de galletita que los dos golosos se tentaron a probar -- Las hice yo misma ^ - ^ -- Severus y Remus apartaron sus manos de la bandeja al instante que lo oyeron , murmurando que no tenían mucha hambre y rechazándolas amablemente -- Las chicas se están cambiando, Severus, tendrás que esperar a que bajen, no creo que tarden mucho...—  
  
¿Chicas?--. Preguntó Snape , confundido y arqueando una ceja , algo aturdido por ello ; No creía posible que haya citado a dos chicas O_o. Al mismo tiempo......  
  
Oh , si , seguramente no lo sabias, Karin tiene una hermana gemela ^_^-- Respondió la madre , encantada de poder aclarar las dudas de Severus.  
  
Severus frunció el entrecejo con algo de disgusto , a pesar de ello , no dijo nada al respecto ........ Aunque , pensándolo bien , si eran dos MEJOR! , pensando en posibilidades de un trío con las dos chicas je je * ¬ *.......  
  
Marina comenzó el típico interrogatorio a Severus sobre sus padres , donde vivía, que amigos tenia , con que chicas había salido, si usaba protección , etc..... Severus ya estaba al rojo vivo mientras contestaba estas preguntas , tratando de que su vergüenza no se notara para el deleite de Remus , quien observaba la situación completamente divertido , Severus mientras que eso pensaba fastidiado e impaciente porque Karin bajara de una buena vez por todas , como poder librarse de aquella extremadamente ridícula y vergonzosa conversación . Todo fue bien hasta que la madre pronuncio las palabras que menos esperaba y las últimas que quería escuchar  
  
Severus, no quiero que te ofendas, pero quisiera que Remus y la hermana de Karin, May, te acompañaran en la cita-- Dijo Marina , sonriendo inocentemente al muchacho de cabellos negros.-- ¿Tendrías algún problema con eso?—  
  
" Nooooooooo!!!! O__O " -- El rostro de Severus palideció de repente y tal nombramiento de la situación le provocó que se atraganto con el jugo que Marina le acababa de dar, lo que en parte era una suerte ya que estaba sumamente agrio y horrendo, así al menos se lo acabaría mas rápido u_u .—  
  
Severus , ¿Estas bien? -- La madre de Karin se acerco a el preocupada , sentándose al lado suyo y dándole palmaditas en la espalda , aprovechando para acercarse más al muchacho . Severus no supo nunca si eso había sido su imaginación o no pero sintió como la mujer en ese momento rozo su pierna sensualmente, pero al recordar que su cita con Karin seria una pesadilla y que tendría que pasar toda la noche con el estúpido de Lupin todo pensamiento se esfumo -- Quizás habría que darte respiración boca a boca...... – Añadió acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Severus .  
  
Severus la miro incrédulo y suspicaz a la mujer que se acercaba , abriendo sus ojos negros como platos y alejándose lentamente de ella , sin importarle que estaba ya asfixiando al pobre de Remus a su lado ni que si seguía así terminarían los dos tirados en el piso al sobrepasar los límites del sillón.....  
  
Eh....... ¿Marina? ^ ^º--Lupin la miro suspicaz --No creo que Severus necesite nada...—  
  
Marina se separo lentamente del muchacho y susurro algo así como que había aprendido primeros auxilios cuando era pequeña. Pero el momento se volvió tenso luego de eso, y solo lo grillos quebraban el fastidioso silencio.  
  
Pasaron minutos en la completa incomodidad de un silencio con miradas desconfiadas entre ellos ; Severus aterrorizado de la mujer se hallaba como quien no quería la cosa , pegado a Remus para que no sobrepasara los límites entre Marina ; Marina le echaba miraditas sensuales , mientras que el licántropo la vigilaba , para no decir que clavaba sus ojos dorados en cada movimiento que la mujer hacia para quedar cada vez más cerca de Snape , poco a poco acercándose peligrosamente a ellos , para su desgracia , por que hasta esas alturas estaba asfixiándose por Snape .  
  
Todo hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por ciertos gritos escaleras arriba......  
  
¿¡¡¡QUE CARAJO HACES CON MI POLLERA!!!???—  
  
¿¿¡¡QUE DECIS!!!!!??? , SI ES MIA IDIOTA!!!!! SI NO SABES NO HABLES—  
  
ENTONCES SACATE MI BLUSA IMBÉCIL!!!—  
  
¡¡¡CALLATE BOLUDA !!!!—  
  
Hemmm...... ^^º --Interrumpió Marina , como si tal cosa no estuviera ocurriendo.-- ¿Quieren ver las fotos de las chicas? – Preguntó con lo que parecía una fingida interpretación de emoción.  
  
Ehh..... Pues.....—  
  
¡Que bien! ^^ -- Dijo mientras se incorporaba y alcanzaba lo que parecía un mohoso álbum de fotos debajo del sillón.—Awwww ....... Mírenlas! , ¡Con sus disfraces de princesitas en 2º!!! --  
  
Severus y Lupin, en ese momento y por primera vez en su vida se miraron compasivamente mientras Marina les contaba la primera vez que sus hijas gemelas habían dicho mama, la primera vez que eructaron , su primer paso, todo, pero luego recordaron que eran rivales y pasaron el resto de la hora insultándose en letras mudas  
  
Hola chicos -- Una chica de quince años susurro sensualmente desde el marco de la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras, apoyada en el con un brazo y con otro en la cintura. Los dos chicos se volvieron esperanzados a que alguien los librara de esa tortura y al ver a la chica que les sonreía provocativamente los dos debieron aceptar que era sumamente guapa, Severus no podía creer que su Karin estuviera tan sensualmente bella.  
  
MAY!! -- La voz chillante de Marina hizo que los dos se sobresaltaran de golpe y quitaran los ojos de las piernas de la chica, mientras que Severus se volvía confundido a la madre: ¿May?, ¿qué no era...?.  
  
Karin ya baja -- May ignoro a su madre mientras mostraba con sensualidad la blusa negra y escotada que llevaba, junto a una minifalda corta roja y unas medias sensuales blancas, quienes estaban como a redes  
  
May, ¿cuántas veces te dije que no usaras esa falda?, es demasiado corta....—  
  
Estoy de acuerdo T_T _ Remus miro a su casi hermana con reproche.  
  
- Oh ....... Remus, no debes fingir más , se que te encanta que me vista así n__n -- Remus quedo callado a la acusación de May -- Y , mama , es mi vida, yo me pongo lo que deseo ¬¬ --  
  
Bien, pero después no te pagare un psicólogo cuando te violen_ La madre antes de salir del living se volvió a la chica y a los dos chicos_ Los quiero antes de que amanezca, y en verano eso pasa a las cinco....—  
  
¿Y, chicos?, ¿no me van a decir nada?, ¿piensan que atrape uno así? -- La chica dio una vuelta sonriendo.  
  
Muchos -- Contestaron los dos embobados mirando el escote de la chica . May sonrió con satisfacción.  
  
Un ruido se escucho en las escaleras arriba, alguien bajaba por ella , algo precipitadamente y se notaba por sus pasos que también nerviosa , los tres se volvieron para ver a la chica que bajaba. Karin esbozo una sonrisa tímida al tiempo que bajaba con una larga pollera negra ceñida y una blusa corta blanca, dejando ver su ombligo y con el cuello redondo  
  
Hola, Karin -- Severus sonrío sinceramente tratando que no se notara tanto , medio boquiabierto por lo linda que se veía la muchacha , tenía que admitir que aunque no fuera ni siquiera una supuesta sangre limpia ; Era hermosa a sus ojos discriminatorios y fríos . Si bien May era muy sexy, Karin le ganaba con sus ojos celestes penetrantes y su sonrisa angelical -- Te ves .......bien...— . Logró articular en forma de halago.  
  
¿Gracias? -- Karin lo miro con una sonrisa algo tímida y se acercó a Snape . – ¿Adonde iremos? –  
  
Pues..... Pensaba llevarlos a un boliche , pero......--- Balbuceó Severus .  
  
Entonces mejor nos vamos, el boliche deja entrar gente hasta la una.—Indicó mientras se volvía a sus supuestos hermanos.  
  
¿En que vamos? -- May daba saltitos emocionada al tiempo que pensaba " a ver si esta vez atrapo a un chico guapo que me quiera".  
  
Caminando ¬¬ -- Severus contesto fríamente, con su propia manera de ser a la chica que se haya dando unos pequeños saltitos de alegría .-- Esta a tan solo cinco cuadras el centro.—  
  
Bien...— Respondió Karin al tiempo que los otros dos salían de la sala.  
  
En el camino nadie hablo, todos miraban el suelo incómodos, sin imaginarse que alguien los estaba vigilando  
  
¿Cuál es la Sangre Sucia? -- Rodolphus se dirigió a Lucius quien los espiaba detrás de unos arbustos.  
  
La morocha -- Lucius respondió sin ganas, estaba algo confundido porque detrás de Severus y Karin ( Severus les había dicho el nombre) venia otra pareja pero no lograba distinguirlos_ Se dirigen a la discoteca  
  
Un edificio pintado con aerosol de colores brillantes y llamativos se asomo a medida que subían el médano de la playa que los llevaba al centro. La luna creciente les iluminaba la playa a esas horas. Pronto llegaron a la puerta cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían olvidado la plata para entrar y el guardia los miraba con el ceño fruncido  
  
Déjenmelo a mi -- Susurro May al tiempo que tomaba a una confundida Karin del brazo y se acercaban las dos al tipo con aire sensual  
  
¿Qué diablos hace tu hermana? -- Severus estaba algo amargado y furioso porque Lupin viniera , y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo.  
  
Coquetear con el guardia para distraerlo, para que nosotros pasemos y después las dejen pasar -- Lupin contesto como si se lo supiera de memoria  
  
........ -- Les mandó una mirada algo suspicaz a las dos chicas y cambio de opinión al instante , al menos no tendría que pagar una entrada.....--¿y que estamos esperando? -- Severus se acerco cuidadosamente la entrada , seguido por Remus.  
  
Ey guapo -- May se acerco al guardia y se bajo un poco el escote de la blusa -- Es de seguro que te sientes solito siempre en este trabajo, ¿cierto? –  
  
El guardia la miro desconcertado mientras que su vista sin poder evitarlo iba inmediatamente al escote de la chica  
  
Ya, ya -- May tomo la cabeza del guardia y la coloco entre sus pecho para consolarlo-- Te entiendo, a mi a veces me pasa igual -- En ese momento nadie se percato de que dos chicos y una chica que se había soltado del brazo de su hermana entraban al boliche cuidadosamente -- Y... ejem, ¿me dejas pasar?—  
  
Bah....-- El hombre ya babeaba mirándola y asintió tontamente con la cabeza. Ella le dirigió una mirada sensual y entro rápidamente a la discoteca. Busco con la mirada a sus amigos y los encontró, se dirigió hacia ellos  
  
Eres una genia -- Lupin le sonrió con ganas.  
  
Y una zorra -- Su hermana le dirigió una mirada de burla  
.  
  
Si, eso también -- Remus rió junto a Karin mientras que May les dirigía una sonrisa coqueta, e inesperadamente tomaba a Severus del brazo y lo sacaba a la pista de baile  
  
Tu bailas conmigo -- Le sonrió sensualmente mientras el Slytherin trataba de zafarse y ella lo llevaba a un apartado lugar especialmente oscuro de la pista de baile , colocando una mano de el en sus caderas y la otra en su trasero y comenzaba a bailar sensualmente un paso árabe.  
.  
  
¿Por qué siempre me tiene que sacar a mi chico?-- Karin miro furiosa a su alrededor buscando a su hermana y a Severus que habían desaparecido entre la masa de gente de ese lugar..  
  
No lo se, si le dijeras que no te gusta quizás lo dejaría...--Remus la miro con una sonrisa, al menos ella no estaba con su enemigo  
  
Voy a buscarlos -- Karin se separo de Remus y se dirigió a la dirección contraria a donde Severus y May estaban " bailando ", sin saber a donde buscarlos. Remus se hundió de hombros y decidió buscar a ver si encontraba una chica libre.  
  
Sin que nuestros cuatro protagonistas se dieran cuenta, un grupo de cuatro Slytherins aparecieron en mitad de la discoteca y asintiendo levemente se separaron para buscar a la chica, el primero que la encontrara se vengaría. Lucius camino un buen rato hasta que figuro a Severus y a una chica de cuerpo impresionante bailando, bah.......al menos la chica bailaba mientras que el otro trataba desesperadamente de escaparse de ella . Se escondió tras las figuras que bailaban y espió por encima del hombro de un chico: si, esa era la chica que había visto caminando al lado de Severus. Lentamente se escurrió por los costados de todas las parejas, tomo a la chica por la cintura y la separo de Severus quien estaba mirando para el otro lado.  
  
May, ya te dije que quiero ir con tu hermana -- Severus se volvió con una mirada molesta y fría a la chica que había estado bailando con el todo ese tiempo -- ¿May? O_o –  
  
Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y se decidió a buscar a Karin .  
  
Mientras tanto Remus estaba desesperado , no encontraba ninguna chica para desahogar sus penas , casi todas estaban con sus parejas bailando, hablando o besándose. Todo marchaba como la mierda, estaba mas aburrido que una televisión esperando a ser prendida. Su rostro se ilumino al ver una chica de espaldas, con pelo largo negro hasta los hombros. Algo robusta para ser una chica, pero al fin al cabo era una chica y estaba sola , al parecer esperando que alguien se le acercara..... .  
  
Se acerco cuidadosamente por detrás y le apoyo una mano en el hombro.  
  
¿¿¿Dónde diablos esta la estúpida de mi hermana y MI Severus??? -- Karin buscaba desesperada a sus amigos por todas partes sin encontrar a nadie y algo asustada ya que muchos chicos la miraban provocativamente. De pronto una mano cruzo su cintura y ella asustada grito y le pego un codazo a cualquiera que fuera quien intentaba pervertirla. Pero al darse vuelta grito con sorpresa  
  
- SEVERUS! --La chica se acerco al chico que se sostenía su "paquete" con su rostro completamente rojo , contorsionada de dolor y con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos  
  
- Es..estoy...b..bbbien O__O _ Tartamudeo Severus mientras caía desmayado en el medio de la pista de baile  
  
Hola gatita -- Lucius Malfoy sostenía a May entre sus brazos mientras la chica no podía creer su suerte de estar entre los brazos de un chico tan guapo -- ¿Tu eres Karin, cierto?—  
  
Puedes llamarme como quieras, guapo -- Respondió May al borde del éxtasis. Lucius lo entendió como un si, así que agarro su Walkie- Talky y hablo a sus amigos  
  
La tengo, chicos, vengan rápido -- Lucius Malfoy se acerco a la chica mientras trataba de pervertirla, ese era su plan : abusar de la chica, esta no se acercaría después de eso a nadie en su vida. Que equivocado estaba, con cualquier otra chica habría funcionado, pero estamos hablando de May... U_U º  
  
Los chicos rodearon a la chica apenas llegaron y comenzaron a besarla y a tocarla, todos chicos guapos  
  
Ohh!!!, si!! -- May levantaba sus brazos con placer -- Gracias Dios!, gracias!—  
  
Remus se acerco cuidadosamente a la chica de pelo negro que estaba dada vuelta, raramente vestida con ropa abultada, coloco su mano en el hombro y susurro delicadamente  
  
Ey , preciosa,¿por qué no tu y yo nos damos una vuelta? -- Remus se acerco mas a la chica tocándole el trasero y tomándola por la cintura , mientras que esta se estaba dando vuelta ; Todo para descubrir que no era una chica a la que estaba hablando justamente ........  
  
Aggggg!!!! -- Remus se asusto tanto que cayo de espaldas -- Sirius!!!! O__O –  
  
************************ Fin del cap. Numero 2*****************  
  
Cmi Weasley: Hi!,por fin un fict compartido!!!, hacia rato que veniamos planeando esto con Angie pero en el año no se nos daba, HASTA HOY!!, que me quede a dormir en su casa, jeje, y nos peleamos un poco escribiendo pero quedo bien...Espero q les vaya gustando, poco a poco iran entrando mas personajes y en Hogwarts habra conflictos amorosos para todos, asi q no se desanimen y sigan leyendo, por favor, y diganme que les parece en mi LDV. Sino LOS MATO!!!, no, chiste, solo los torturo un poquito....jejeje, bueno, estoymuy dormida, ahora viene Angie con su discurso,no le hagan caso si dice alguna pelotudes, esta dormida...pobre. Bue... este cap y fict y lo q sea se lo dedico a Anvi, Ginny Potter W, Bele, a Carlita Grey,Ford anglia 2000, Marta Weasley, Patty, Hermione Weasley 86, y a todos los que leen mi fict!!, y no se desesperen, ya estoy terminando el cap. 12 de amores en guerra asiq dentro de muyyyyy poco lo van a tener!!!,ojala les haya gustado el 11.!!  
  
Los quiero, ojala les guste  
  
besos  
  
Cami  
  
Snape´s Mistic Angel:  
  
Holas!! , no creo que mucha gente haya llegado ni siquiera hasta esta parte del fict , pero bueno....... Todo lo que diga Cami sobre mi y que estoy dormida o algo parecido esta fuera de la realidad ...... Aunque sí ; Son las 4 AM : ¿Cómo creen que nos sentimos??? ...... Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno , espero que les haya gustado! ^__^ y si es así dejen reviews!!! , son importantes para que lo sigamos rápido ...... O sino esto queda en la ruina -----.  
Este fict va para Cami , Anvi , Nim , Carla_Grey , Maiza H , Patty y Mya Malfoy ..... Y a todas las Severusianas , Siriusianas y Lupinas que lo leyeron!!!! ( Si es que se compadecieron para leerlo , se los agradezco ).Cami saludando a medio mundo... La chica es muy popular al parecer....  
Sin más que decirles ( Nada más que espero que dejen reviews , son muy apreciados para nosotras ^^ ), nos despedimos,  
  
Angie—Snape´s Mistic Angel  
Miembro de la orden Severusiana  
Orgullosa Lupina  
Miembro de la religión Siriusiana 


	3. Opps!

¿ A quien realmente amas?  
  
Capítulo 3 :  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Severus , despierta—Karin le daba golpecitos torpes en la mejilla al chico de pelo negro que sostenía entre su brazos y que estaba completamente inconsciente.—Sev....  
  
Ehh... ¿estoy en el cielo?—Severus abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la figura de una chica con ojos celestes que lo miraba preocupada . Se sorprendió al ver que la chica reía-- ¿Karin?  
  
No, Severus, todavía no has muerto—la chica rió mas fuerte—Lo siento, creo que te pegue demasiado fuerte  
  
No, no es...--Severus trato de incorporarse, pero al hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en su entrepierna_ Auch... Nada  
  
Lo siento--Karin todavía lo sostenía entre sus brazos y lo miraba arrepentida—Creí que eras un estúpido que trataba de pervertirme ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?—Severus Hizo una mueca divertida que hizo reír a Karin y trato de levantarse de nuevo—Por favor, ayúdame Claro—Karin se levanto y tiro de los brazos de Severus, quien lentamente pudo levantarse-- ¿Se te paso un poco? La verdad... No, pero me las arreglare—Severus dirigió su mirada a un grupo de chicos que estaban en un rincón al parecer rodeando a una chica-- ¿Esa no es tu hermana? ¿Qué?_ Karin dirigió se mirada a donde Severus señalaba para encontrarse a su hermana gimiendo con todos los chicos que la rodeaban—Si, es ella... Descuida, lo hace siempre, ¿por qué no vamos un rato afuera? Si, vamos—Severus dirigió una ultima mirada al grupo que rodeaba a May, el ya sabia quienes eran  
  
Mientras tanto, May ya se sentía que estaba en el cielo y mas alla. Mientras que Lucius le besaba el cuello y la aferraba mas, los otros chicos le acariciaban todo el cuerpo. De repente Lucius se separo y la miro extrañado  
  
¿Qué pasa, cariño?—May le señalo que siguiera con su cuello  
  
¿Seguro que te llamas Karin?—Lucius ya se extrañaba de que Severus no apareciera por ningún lado y que la chica no se quejara de nada de lo que el y sus amigos le hacían  
  
Ya te dije que me podías llamar como quisieras—May señalo otra vez su cuello  
  
¿Y no te molesta lo que te hacemos?, ¿qué nos aprovechemos de ti?, ¿qué te toquemos?—Esa chica era irritable, no se enojaba con nada... Lucius alzo las cejas harto  
  
Mira, si me dijeras que todos ustedes son unos bagres ahí si me molestaría, pero están tan buenos que esto es un sueño—May señalo otra vez su cuello—Así que, si no te molesta , guapo  
  
Buenoooo....—Lucius se hundió de hombros y siguió con su juego, la verdad es que no la estaba pasando nada mal...  
  
Sirius miro sorprendido a su amigo, quien estaba en el suelo  
casi a punto de desmayarse por la impresión. Alzo una ceja extrañado (  
N/A C: ¿a que no les encanta Sirius?, ¿no es el mas guapo?, bueno, a  
excepcion de Jamiesie y tambien Remusin!, bueno, a Angie mucho no le  
gustan, a ella le gusta el narigon... Claro,no tengo nada en contra de  
el...ehh..jejeje N/A S: ¬¬ ...)  
  
Remus, amigo—Sirius alzo los brazos en señal de saludo y ayudo a su amigo a incorporarse—Que buena broma la tuya... Ehh... Si, Sirius, broma... ¿ Que haces aquí?—Remus trato de disimular su sorpresa Mi hermano me robo la moto, vine a buscarla...—Remus recordó vagamente haber visto al hermano de Sirius por el centro de Republica Dominicana en una ocasión Ohh, si, me encontré con el... ¿Esta pasando sus vacaciones aquí? Si, lo invito Malfoy—Sirius expreso una mueca de disgusto—Y me robo la moto antes de venir aquí... Tendre querecuperarla antes de irme ¿Y donde te estas alojando? Bueno.. En lo general dormimos en la playa, con alguna chica..ejem, James no trae a muschas pero yo... Espera, ¿James esta aquí?—Remus lo interrumpio sorprendido, por una parte porque no queria saber el gran numero de chicas queSirius habia llevado a la playa ese verano Ohh, si, vino para acompañarme—Sirius se acerco un poco a Remus con una sonrisa—Pero personalmente creo que vino porque oyo que Evans pasaria las vacaciones aquí con Syop ¿Kim vino aquí?—Remus se sorprendio al oir el nombre de su mejor amiga y que estaria en el mismo lugar donde el se alojaba Oh, si,¿no lo sabias?, Evans la invito a pasar las vacaciones con ella, todavía no nos las encontramos pero sabemos que están por aquí. Lo que sucede es que creo que se tratan de esconder de James...—Sirius ahogo una risa—Pobre chico... ¿Y James?¿donde esta?—Sirius sze dio vuelta como buscándolo y al no encontrarlo se hundio de hombros sin importancia Estara con una chica o buscando a Evans, aunque el sigue negándolo...—Sirius señalo unas chicas rubias que bailaban cerca de ellos-- ¿Ya viste las chicas que hay por aquí? Si—Remus esbozo la misma sonrisa que Sirius—Vamos...  
  
Remus y Sirius se dirigieron una mirada complice antes de acercarse a las dos chicas que bailaban provocativamente  
  
¿En serio piensas que tu hermana este bien?— Siiii..... Siempre hace lo mismo- Respondió Karin sin darle importancia al asunto.—No te preocupes por ella ....—  
  
Pasaron un momento incómodo en completo silencio , observando a las  
parejas a su alrededor que se apretaban mutuamente y besaban .  
  
¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?— Le preguntó el chico dirigiéndole una mirada pervertida Ehhhh..........—Karin le dirigió una mirada cautelosa nientras que poco a poco se alejaba.  
  
Vamos , no seas aburrida -- Dijo mientras la agarraba de la mano y se la llevaba adentro del edificio..  
  
Severus y Karin se dirigieron en medio de la pìsta de baile ,  
Severus tomo delicadamente la mano de Karin , provocando que esta se  
sonrojara , el chico le dirigió una mirada algo maliciosa , se aferró  
mas fuerte y se pusieron detrás de una chica que bailaba  
estrepitosamente.  
La agarró firmemente por la cintura , Karin cerró sus ojos ,  
preparada para el beso......Cuando sintió como su mano pellizcaba el  
trasero de la chica rubia y como Severus tiraba de ella y la alejaba  
de la chica.  
  
¡¿Pero que haces imbécil??!!—Chilló la chica al tiempo que cacheteaba al chico más cercano a ella. ¿¡Pero que te pasa loca?!¿¿¡Qué te hice!??—  
¡Vos sabes tarado!! ¡Me tocaste el culo!!—  
¡¿Qué yo QUÉ?! ¡Vos alucinas pelotuda! ¡Yo no te hice nada! –  
¡Qué no tarado! -- .  
  
Karin observó su mano con asco , pero estallando en risas al ver a los dos chicos peleándose . Observo como Severus a su lado estallaba en risas, con sus dos manos en su estomago y señalaba a los chicos que ahora se estaban peleando y agarrando de los pelos. Se sonrojo al pensar que había pensando que el quería besarla  
  
¿Fue divertido o no fue divertido?—Severus la tomo nuevamente de la mano y la alejo un poco de la pista de baile—Ahora te toca a vos, ¿qué chico elegís? Aunque te aviso, yo no pienso tocar el culo de ningún chico... Ahh, que vivo, pero a mi me hiciste tocar el de esa chica... Si, pero es que no me pude contener...—Confesó con una sonrisa pervertida. ¬¬... mhmm..._ Karin le dirigió una mirada enojada pero después sonrió—Esta bien, fue muy divertido, a ver... Vamos a ese...  
Señalo un chico que estaba de espaldas hablando con un amigo ,al parecer, y atrás de el una chica pelirroja y una rubia bailaban acompasadamente  
Se acercaron lentamente por detrás de el chico, y ya cuando estuvieron cerca, Karin dirigió su mano al trasero del chico rápidamente y le dio un pellizcon de esos que dejaban marcas. Cuando el chico se dio vuelta intrigado y enojado ella corrió detrás de una columna que había cerca con Severus detrás y se escondieron a ver que hacia el chico  
  
-Asi que vos sos la que me tocas el culo—El chico tomo a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y comenzó a tocarla ¿Qué decís nene?, soltame, no te hice nada...—La pelirroja trataba de zafarse del chico sin éxito mientras que Severus y Karin reían maliciosamente detrás de la columna No te hagas la viva, ya se que me deseas por eso me tocaste, ahor sufri las consecuencias—El chico se acerco a la pelirroja para besarla , mientras que ella lo miraba petrificada y su amiga la rubia no sabia que hacer. Peroantes de que sus labios cocaran, un chico de pelo azabache los separo brutalmente ¿Qué te pasa, pelotudo?—El chico se acerco al chico que los habia separado para pegarle ¿Qué te pasa a vos, imbécil?—Y diciendo esto lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y le golpeo con el puño en el ojo  
  
Severus miraba la escena fastidiado  
  
Potter—Logro susurrar antes de que el chico golpeado se levantara y comenzara a pelear con el que habia defendido a la pelirroja.—Vámonos-- Dijo al tiempo que se alejaba del lugar de la pelea , seguido por una confundida Karin , quien observaba intrigada .  
¿Potter? , ¿El amigo de Remus?—Preguntó algo sorprendida , como respuesta solamente recibio un gruñido de Severus .  
  
Los dos chicos fueron sorprendidos cuando un hombre robusto se acerco a donde ellos peleaban, atraido por los gritos de los chicos que bailaban y ahora habian hecho un circulo alrededor de los dos que peleaban y gritaban al unsonio: "Pelea, pelea...". Los separo brutalmente y los agarro a los dos por la camiseta, la pelirroja los miraba furiosa y salio lentamente detrás de ellos mientras que el hombre robusto los arrastraba afuera.  
  
Una vez afuera los tres y que el hombre robusto hubiese cerrado la puerta para que no volvieran a entrar la pelirroja se volvio al chico de pelo azabache que la miraba fastidiado  
  
Tenias que ser, tu, Potter, ni en las vacaciones podias dejarme tranquila—Lily ,lo señalo acusadoramente con el dedo—Trate de esquivarte cada vez que me encontraba contigo, pero veo que nunca mis esfuerzos seran suficientes ¿Asi me lo agradeces?, este trataba de besarte...—James señalo enojado al chico que los miraba atonito ¿Se...Conocen?—El chico pregunto esto timidamente NO—Lily y James se volvieron enfadados al chico que los miraba asustado, y tras este grito salio corriendo hacia la playa aterrado Mira lo que hiciste, asustaste al chico...—Lily se volvio enfadada a James ¿Yo?, y ademas que te importa, ese chico trataba de abusarse de ti... Me las podia arreglar sola—Lily miro ofendida a James que la miraba incrédulo Si, ya veo como te estabas defendiendo – James utilizo un tono de burla a lo que Lily respondio con una mueca—Ademas, deberias agradecérmelo, por tu culpa ahora estoy aquí y Sirius solo adentro... No creo que Black este muy solo que digamos, Potter, tiene una chica diferente cada noche... Si, bueno eso es verdad—James sonrio al recordar su amigo y sus chicas, Lily tambien le dirigio una mirada divertida—Y ahora,¿que hacemos? Bueno, o se tu Potter, pero yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que salga Kim, pobre, la debe de estar pasando tan mal sola... Quizas se encuentre con Sirius—James trato de ayudara que Lily se calmara Si, eso es lo que me preocupa, Potter—Lily le dirigio otra mirada acusadora a la sonrisa de James Podriamos dar una vuelta por la playa—Sugirió James ¿Contigo?, ni muerta , Potter – Contestó fríamente. Vamos..... Sabes que te mueres por hacerlo ^^-- Dijo James mientras la agarraba de la mano. ¡Que no! ¬¬ -- Se negó la pelirroja al tiempo que se soltaba de él. ¿Entonces que haremos?—Preguntó este. ¿Cómo que " haremos"? , nosotros no haremos nada!—Respondió esta Bueno, esta bien Evans, quedate aquí, sola, vestida asi—James señalo a Lily que iba vestida con una pollera blanca corta y una remera negra de tirantes, con la espalda al descubierto—Y que esos chicos que teestan mirando el trasero desde hace una hora vengan aquí y te violen..  
  
Diciendo esto James dio media vuelta con un aire ofendido,  
pero a la vez con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, y camino a  
la playa solo. Lily le dirigio una mirada molesta y observo a los  
chicos que estaban en la esquina mirándola, detuvo su mirada en una  
botella vacia de cerveza que sostenia cada uno y noto como ellos la  
señalaban entre ellos y se iban acercando  
  
PO..PO..POTTER!!—Lily corrio hacia donde estaba James asustada—No me dejes sola... Nunca, presiosa—James la miro seductoramente(N/AC. Ahh!!)-- ¿Tenias miedo? Callate y camina, me parece que nos andan siguiendo—Lily tomo por el brazo a James para estar mas segura y camino con el camino abajo por la playa ¿Qué?, ¿se te acercaron?—Pregunto James una vez que se hubieran alejado del boliche y de los chicos No, pero caminaban cerca—Lily miro el suelo y la arena silenciosamente Miedosa—James le dirigio una mirada divertida Callate Potter—Lily hizo una mueca dolorosa—Auch, sentemosnos ¿Qué te pasa?—James se sento al lado de la chica preocupado Son estos zapatos—Lily señalo sus pie cubiertos por unas sandalias de tacon, que dejaban claramente unas marcas en los dedos—No me los puedo sacar y me estan lastimando... Dejame a mi—James se acerco a ella y tomo uno de sus pies delicadamente, desabrocho una de las sandalias y luego la otra--¿Para que te pones estas cosas?, mira, estas sangrando... Es que Kim dijo algo como que me estba quedando enana y tome prestados uno de sus zapatos, pero nunca crei que fueran tan dolorosos... No son dolorosos, te quedan chicos. Ademas no eres enana..—James le dirigio una mirada cariñosa al tiempo que frotaba sus pies—Eres perfecta Sabes Potter—Lily arrodillo sus piernas mientras que James le frotaba los pies curándole las heridas—Cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser lindo Vaya!, por fin un cumplido...—James levanto la cabeza sonriendo al tiempo que Lily alzaba una ceja—Ven, sigues sangrando, tendras que lavartelos en el mar  
  
Lily se levanto con la ayuda de James y los dos se dirigieron al mar, al tiempo que se dirigían miradas cuando creian que el otro no lo veia  
  
-No fue un cumplido—Dijo Lily una vez que hubieran llegado a orillas del mar, iluminado por la luna creciente-- ¿Y que tiene de malo mi ropa que me lo señalaste cuando me dejaste sola?  
-No tiene nada de malo, solo que para algunos chicos puede ser algo atractivo—James levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa a la cara de Lily, mientras que le frotaba los pies en el mar—Estas bien, no te preocupes Auch—Lily gimio cuando James paso uno de sus dedos por una herida Lo siento, a veces soy algo torpe...-James termino de lavarle los pies a la pelirroja No eres torpe, yo soy la estupida que se pone tacones—Lily le sonrio a James mientras que el se levantaba y le devolvia le sonrisa- Gracias No fue nada, siempre que pueda tocarte no me molesta_ James sonrio pervertidamente Potter! Esta bien, esta bien—James sonrio y los dos salieron del agua—No puedo evitarlo... ¬¬...mhmm No entiendo porque siempre eres mala conmigo—James le dirigio una mirada de reproche No lo se, sera tal vez porque siempre estas haciendo bromas y quitando puntos a nuestra casa, o tal vez porque ya en tres ocasiones me hiciste abandonar mi cuarto porque lo habias inundado a propósito, o en la ocasion en la que envenenaste mi comida "sin querer" y tuve que estar un mes en la enfermeria, o tambien la ocasión en la que... Esta bien, esta bien, lo admito, a veces no debo hacer esas bromas... No solo eso, Potter, tambien siempre me hablas y me coque teas pervertidamente, peto luego te vas con cualquier chica que sete cruce por ahí, ¿quién te entiende? ¿Celosa, Evans? En tus sueños, Potter—Lily le dirigio una mirada superada--¿Por qué no tratamos de entrar de nuevo? Esta bien, pero primero planemos algo—James le dirigio una mirada maliciosa a Lily antes de decir lo que tenia en mente  
  
Contestame Severus!,¿era un amigo de Remus?—Karin caminaba detrás del chico que habia salidoa fuera fastidiado Si, lo era, era el mejor amigo de tu hermanito—Severus hablo sarcásticamente No es mi hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?—Dijo ya algo harta por la forma en que se comportaba parándose en seco y haciendo lo mismo con él. Nada , nada—Respondió mientras adoptaba una expresión más calmada . Vamos, no te puede pasar nada si es que te molestas tanto por que solamente te encontraste con uno de los amigos de Remus, ¿Qué tienes en contra de ellos?—Insistió al tiempo que Severus volteaba hacia ella. Cosas mias.—Respondió secamente. ¬¬ Eso no es una respuesta.—Replicó esta . Nada , es solo que .... No importa.—Respondió este , cortando la conversación. .....—Observó la expresión extraña en el rostro del chico , tal vez no debío de haberlo preguntado , era mejor sacar el tema , ya lo estaba incomodando...-- Ok , si no quieres decírmelo no me lo digas . ¿Vamos?— ¿A dónde?— A subirte los ánimos.—Respondió Karin mientras lo agarraba de la mano y lo conducía dentro en la pista de baile. Je je, ya entiendo lo que quieres hacer—Severus sonrio cuando la chica se dirigio al medio de la pista de baile. Después de haber tocado a varios chicos y chicas y haber visto las reacciones, los dos estaban que se morian de la risa. Figuraron a lo lejos un chico que trataba de levantarse a una chica y esta lo miraba coquetamente, los dos se sonrieron maliciosamente y se acercaron al chico que ahora estaba mas cerca de la chica que le coqueteaba descaradamente. Karin se acerco a el y le pego un manotazo en el trasero, el chico se dio vuelta con una sonrisa sexy en los labios, en vez de estar enfadado, parecia que le gustaba ser abusado... Karin iba a correr pero de repente vio que detrás del chico al que le habia dado la palmada un chico de ojos dorados trataba de ligarse otra chica rubia, se quedo paralizada.. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a su hermano con esa cara y ligando asi , una ola como si fuera que se hubiera bañado en agua fria le recorrio el cuerpo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar y salir corriendo, el chico al que le habia dado la palmada la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el Hola preciosa, ¿te vuelvo tan loca que me tocas el trasero tan desesperada?—El chico de ojos azules sonrio provocativamente Yo.. yo...—Busco con la mirada a Severus, que parecia que se habia perdido entre la ola de gente No te preocupes, te complacere cuando quieras—Sirius se acerco a ela dispuesto a besarla, Karin estaba desesperada, no sabia a quien pedirle ayuda... Remus!!—Karin llamo al chico de cabello castaño, que en seguida se dio vualta al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba ¿Ka... Karin?—Remus miro confuso la situación en la que su mejor amigo trataba de ligarse a la chica con la que habia vivido desde los ocho años-- ¿Sirius? ¿Se conocen?—Sirius miro extrañado a os dos—Bien, asi podemos hacer un trio... 0_o...—Karin y Remus se miraron extrañados entre si y al mismo tiempo estallaron en risas Tu debes ser Sirius, ¿cierto?—Karin le sonrio al chico que la miraba extrañado ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Sirius pregunto esto en la voz de ¿eres un alien? Ja, ja—Karin y Remus no podian parar de reirse—No, es que Remus me hablo mucho sobre ti..jaja Ella es la hija del novio de mi madre Sirius—Remus se acerco a los dos, Sirius seguia sosteniéndola por la cintura Ahh...—Sirius parecio comprender y se separo de la chica, tendiéndole la mano-- ¿Eres May o Karin? Karin—La chica estrecho su mano con una sonrisa, todavía divertida ¿Asi que..._ Sirius cruzo uno de sus brazos por el hombro de ella--... Que te conto Remus sobre mi, Dulzura? Ella no sera otro de tus ligues, Sirius—Remus los separo y sepuso en el medio Bueno,el me conto, por ejemplo, que eres un ligon con las chicas...—Karin esbozo una sonrisa No se de donde puede sacar eso—Sirius parecia ofendido Sirius, amigo, aceptalo—Remus le cruzo un brazo por los hombros Recuerda que el primer paso es la negación- Añadio Karin—Ehh, chicos, ¿han visto a Severus? ¿Severus?—En el rostro de Sirius se pudo notar una mueca de disgusto-- ¿No te estaras refieriendo a... Si Black, se refiere a mi—Una voz fria los sobresalto a,los tres de repente cuando Snape se acerco a ellos y tomo a Karin por la cintura Snivellus...¬¬... Black....¬¬... Melody...¬¬...-- Todos miraron extrañados a la chica que acababa de aparecer cerca de ellos—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo... Ustedes siempre odiándose Kim—Remus se acerco a la chica que había hecho la broma y la abrazo--¿Dónde esta Lily? Ah.. No te enteraste, es una larga historia—Kim les relato a todos la historia, de cómo un chico extraño había empezado a fastidiar a Lily ( Karin y Severus se dirigieron una mirada de culpabilidad al oírlo), que James se había acercado y se habían peleado, y que un hombre robusto los había sacado—Asi que, háganme compañía porque estoy sola Yo te hago compañía cuando quieras, Linda—Sirius la abrazo cariñosamente Alejate Black—Kim se separo rapidamente de el y puso sus manos en señal de cruz ¿No les da un poco de miedo que Lily pueda estar asesinando a James?—Pregunto Remus ¿O que James este violando a Lily?—Cuestiono Kim y todos, hasta Snape, se miraron intrigados Nah...—Respondieron a la vez con un gesto en la mano  
  
May ya llevaba casi una hora rodeada de esos chicos, y aunque eran todos guapos ya se sentia asqueada por el contacto, era como si estuvieran abusando de ella, tenia que proteger su cuerpo..  
Evan se separo de May unos segundoa y la miro harto,. ¿qué esa chica no se enojaba por lo que le estaban haciendo?, le tenia un poco harto tratar de vengarse de la chica toqueandola y que ella ni siquiera le molestara, se suponia que debian de dejarla traumada... Ademas, a todo esto, ¿Severus no debia de estar por ahí para defender a la chica?, esa era la idea de la venganza. Se volvio hacia Lucius que estaba coqueteando con la chica y parecia divertido, el conocia bien a ese chico, en el fondo no la estaba pasando mal. Lo separo dela chica unos segudos y lo llevo aparte para hablar con el.  
  
-¿Qué te sucede?—Lucius lomiro extrañado y ansioso Es que esa chica no se cansa, y Severus no aparece por ningun lado... Me parece que hay que aumentar la venganza.. Si, a mi tambien, hay que hacerle algo mas grave a esta chica, no parece molesta con esto... ¿Qué te parece si hacemos que mañana no despierte en su cama sino en otra?—Evan sonrio pervertidamente, Lucius lo imito ¿Estas pensando lo que yo? ¿Que la chica tiene un lunar peludo en la espalda? No idiota—Lucius se acerco a Evan para contarle su plan, el chico sonrió en cuanto el rubio se lo dijo todo hipócritamente Vamos a hacer que esa sangre sucia sufra de veras  
  
Los dos se volvieron a donde May estaba rodeada de tres chicos que  
le lamian el cuerpo y la besaban y se acercaron a ella  
  
-- Hey, bebe, ¿te gustaria tomar algo?—Lucius se acerco a ella  
provocativamente ¿Mhmm?—La chica parecia en el extasis—Esta... Bien, pero solo una gaseosa, tengo que estar en mi casa antes de la madrugada  
  
Lucius sonrio nuevamente y asintiendo con la cabeza la llevo a la barra  
  
-¿Qué desean?—El cantinero se volvio a ellos cuando estosllegaron a la barra—Ohh, Señor Malfoy, ¿lo de siempre? Si, Josh, lo de siempre—Y cuando May se dio vuelta a hablar con Evan susurro al cantinero en voz baja—Y para ella, ya sabes, algo especial...  
  
El cantinero parecio comprender perfectamente la indirecta y  
comenzo a preparar las bebidas, cuando estuvieron listas le dio a  
Malfoy una bebida roja que parecia llena de alcohol y una negra a May,  
que la miro extraña ¿Seguro que es una gaseosa?—May sorbio un poco de la bebida Si, es una especial que hacen aquí, este lugar es famoso por eso... Ahh, bueno—May se tomo casi todo de un trago—Esta muy bueno, ¿puedo pedirme otra?  
  
Lucius sonrio antes de contestar  
  
¿Qué QUE?—Lily escucho incrédula el plan de James—No, Potter, jamas haria algo asi contigo ¿Quieres entrar o no?, si nos ven la cara nos descubriran,ademas no hay otro plan—James trato de convencer a Lily poniendo mirada de cachorrito No Potter—Lily nego con la cabeza ¿Sete ocurre ptro plan para entrar  
Lily trato de pensar si habia algo mas que pudieran hacer, pero nada se le ocurria- Pues entonces no entro—Respondio enojada Que mala amiga eres, imaginate lo que Sirius puede estar haciendole a Kim... Mhmm...—Lily miro a James dudosa  
  
Bien, ¿estas lista?—James miro a Lily, quien ahora llevaba todo su pelo lleno de arena y recogido en una trenza a propósito. Habia llenado su pollera de arena y ahora parecia color café, y habia tapado con el abrigo de James toda su espalda Nunca, pero hay que hacerlo algun dia...—Lily le dirigio una mirada asqueada a James, quien sonreia pervertidamente con todo su pelo despeinado y mojado y ademas con sus pantalones recojidos haciendo que parecieran bermudas—Y deja de poner esa cara, me molesta..  
  
James tomo la mano de Lily y la saco de detras de los arbustos en los que estaban escondidos.  
  
Bien—James puso una mano en la cintura a Lily y lo hacerco a el Mas te vale Potter que esto valga la pena—Los dos asi se acercaron a la entrada del boliche, donde el mismo hombre que habia hechado a James, Lily y el otro chico hacia guardia Respira hondo, respira hondo—Lily se susurraba a si misma al tiempo que se iabn acercando, cuando estaban ya por llegar y escucho que James susurraba un "Ya" se acerco a el rapidamente y lo abrazo por los hombros, acerco su cara a la de el y simulo que lo besaba mientras que n realidad sus bocas estaban a menos de dos centimientros  
  
Se acercaron asi a la entrada, donde el hombre los miraba  
extrañado. James tapaba la cara de Lily con el brazo mientras que ella  
movia la cabeza y parecia asi que estaban en un beso apasionado  
  
--Emm, disculpen..—El guardia los miraba avergonzado--¿Tienen la  
tajeta?  
  
"Oh, si...—James casi no separo la cara de la de Lily para que no se notara que era el y saco las dos tarjetas del bolsillo. El hombre las miro y luego miro como la pareja se "besaba" Emm, señor, disculpe...—El guardia seacerco a ellos, Lily miro por el rabillo del ojo y noto que si se acercabamas iba a notar que en realidad no se estaban besando y asi los descubrirían. Acerco mas a James a ella y el extrañado la miro a los ojos, ella los cerro nerviosa y choco sus labios con los de el rápidamente. El chico se sorprendió , pero al notar como la chica lo besaba tan apasionadamente siguió el beso como si nada pero por dentro estaba tratando de calmarse. Pasaron asi adelante del guardia y por fin entraron al boliche, donde inmediatamente separaron sus caras y se miraron a los ojos. Emm.. este...—Lily miraba el piso avergonzada mientras que James todavía la sostenía por la cintura ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, eso no era parte del plan...—James la miro a los ojos esperando una respuesta Es que el guardia se acercaba y descubriría que en realidad no nos estábamos besando, así que por eso lo hice... Ah, bueno... esteee—James no quería separarse de Lily, y acercaba cada vez mas su cara la de ella--¿Te gusto? Bueno... Esteeee....Será mejor que busque a Kim, Sirius puede agarrarlà Entonces la busco contigo, tengo que encontrar a Sirius—James y Lily entraron a la muchedumbre de gente buscando a sus dos amigos, aun James sosteniéndola por la cintura  
  
May ya se sentia extraña, habia tomado ya cinco vasos o mas de esa bebida que Lucius le estaba dando y comenzaba a marearse. Se sintio con arcadas de repente y sintio ganas de ir al baño, se volvio al chico rubio que la miraba provocativamente  
  
Emm.. ¿cómo te llamabas?, ahh, si...Lucius, tengo que ir al baño, ahora vuelvo—La chica se bajo de la barra y camino, mareada, hacia la pista de baile  
  
Emm, Remus, ¿esa es una de las hijas del novio de tu madre, no?—Kim se volvio a Remus quien asintió con la cabeza Espera, ¿cómo sabe ella mas cosas sobre ti que yo?—Sirius se sintio algo mal—Se supone que yo soy tu mejor amigo... Pero yo soy su mejor amiga—Sirius agacho su cabeza y se acerco a Kim lentamente—Black!—Sirius se alejo en seguida, la chica se volvio a Remus-- ¿Y que hace bailando con Snape? No lo se, lo conocio en la playa y el arreglo con ella salir hoy—Remus expreso una mueca de disgusto—No quiero tenerlo en la familia... No creo que lo tengas—Kim observo como Karin sonreia cuando estaba con Severus—Bueno, quizas si... ¬¬...mhmm.... Emm, chicos, person por interrumpir su "interesante" charla, pero... ¿esos no son Lily y James?—Sirius señalo a los dos chicos que caminaban abrazados y buscaban a sus amigos No pueden ser, ellos nunca estarian abrazados,.. ademas los echaron—Kim se volvio a los dos chicos que caminaban cerca de ellos—Si, no lo puedo creer, son ellos, LILY!!, JAMES!!—Kim grito sus nombres mientras que le hacían señas para que se acercaran Por fin los encontramos—Lily respondio aliviada--¿Remus? Si, Lily, soy yo..—Remus abrazo a la chica Emm.. chicos, una pregunta, ¿qué hacen abrazados?—Kim los miro extrañada Ayy...—Lily se sonrojo rapidamente—Este Potter... Callate, Evans, tu me abrazaste y en en la entrada tambien tu...—James cayo cuando Lily le tapo la boca con una mano--¿Qué?, ¿no puedo decirles a mis amigos la verdad? No—Lily lo miro cortante ¬¬ ..mhmm... 0_o... ¿qué se traen ustedes dos?—sus amigos los miraron ansiosos Nada, nada—James expreso con la mirada un "después les cuento" que hizo que Lily lo mirara enojada ¿Y que te trae por aquí, Remus?—Lily se volvio al chico de cabello castaño Lo mismo que tu, estoy de vacaciones con las hijas del novio de mi madre Ahh... ¿Karin y May? Ella tambien!!—Sirius señalo ofendido a Lily-- ¿Que mas no se de tu vida?,¿tienes novia?, ¿un perro?, ¿estas casado? No Sirius, no tengo novia (N/AC: A EL CHICAS!!), no tengo perro, pero Karin y May si y tampoco estoy casado... Por ahora. ¬¬... Asi que tienes un perro... Tu perro Betun,¿cierto?—El comentario de Kim hizo enfurecer mas a Sirius, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo una chica de aspecto maltratado aparecio, llevaba una falda muy corta y una remera con el ombligo al aire muy pequeña May!—Remus se acerco a la chica que acababa de aparecer y caminaba sin saber donde apoyar los pies--¿Qué te sucedió? Nada... ¿porque lo dices?—May casi cayo encima de Remus— Remus, ¿dónde esta el baño?, ayudame... Pero tengo que vigilar a Karin!—Repuso Remus amargado--¿Por qué son dos?, ¡porque no las puedo cuidar al mismo tiempo? ¿Asi que tu eres May?—Sirius se adelanto a ellos—Tu vigila a Karin, Remus yo te ayudo...—Remus lo miro amenazadoramente—De veras te ayudo, no le hare nada...  
Sirius apoyo a May sobre su hombro y se encamino hacia los baños  
  
-¿Qué tomaste May?—Sirius aferro mas a la chica contra el -Nada raro, solo unas gaseosas—May casi séase de nuevo Las gaseosas no tienen ese efecto... Sabes, tu eres muy guapo—May se acerco a el provocativamente--¿No quieres estar conmigo?, ¿por qué no vamos y lo hacemos en el baño? Tu estas borracha, chica—Sirius entro al baño con la chica colgada de el—Ven, mojate la cara ¿ De veras no quieres hacerlo conmigo?, vamos, si eres virgen no importa, yo tambien lo soy...—May se acerco a Sirius, que aunque le gustaba la chica sabia que estaba en unas condiciones que no se debia de aprovechar, ademas ella era casi la hermana de su mejor amigo Ven, vamos a lavarte – Sirius tomo a May por la cintura y la agacho a uno de las lavabos, abrio la canilla y le mojo la cara Aggg!!!!!—May se asusto en cuanto saco la cara de uno de esos lavabos--¿Qué paso?, ¿quién sos?, ¿no te ofreci hacer nada, no? Soy el mejor amigo de Remus, Sirius, y estabas borracha y si, me ofreciste hacerlo contigo pero no te hare ni te hice nada Ahh, gracias...—May le sonrio débilmente al chico que lamiraba extrañado—Mejor me voy, Lucius debe de estarme buscando No, no...—Pero fue tarde, May se habia ido—te vayas, sigues borracha...  
  
Sirius salio rapidamente del baño y busco con lamirada a la  
chica quien habia desaparecido completamente. Abatido volvio a onde  
estaban sus amigo, ahora Karin y Snape estaban entre ellos ¿Y May?—Remus se volvió hacia el cuando llego  
  
Le moje la cara, pero luego susurro algo como que tenia que irse con un tal Lucius y desapareció  
  
¿Lucius?—Snape se sorprendió al oír ese nombre , sabía que ellos estaban tramando algo .... Pero no creía que esto incluyera a la hermana de Karin , no le gustaba lo que eso sonaba, había algo en todo eso que no encajaba bien.  
  
- Si, Snivellus, eso dije, ¿qué te sucede?  
- Nada, nada— Respondió con un dejo de culpabilidad ¿Cómo que se fue?, tenemos que irnos ahora—Remus estaba mas que desesperado Bueno, es que de repente desapareio, pero te ayudo a buscarla...—Sirius tambien parecia preocupado Si, ayudame—Todos comenzaron a buscar a May por todos lados, pero sin éxito.. Parecia que a la chica la habia tragado la tierra Lo siento, Remus, de repente desaparecio No te preocupes Sirius—Karin le dirigió una mirada reconfortante , bajo la mirada celosa de Severus—May es de hacer esas cosas, no es tu culpa.. Remus, me preocupa May, pero es mejor ir a casa, esta amaneciendo y mama nos matara sino llegamos temprano.. en cualquier caso, matara a May si no llega a tiempo.—  
Pero no podemos dejarla , ella es MI responsabilidad.—Replicó Remus , desesperado por la reacción Marina podría tener a eso. Déjala..... Dile a mama que no la encontraste y listo , no creo que te haga nada malo....—Opino Karin. Bien..—Desistió Remus .—Entonces mejor vayámonos . Kim , Lily ; ¿Quieren que las acompañemos?.—Preguntó amablemente a las dos chicas. No , pero gracias Remus , estamos alojadas a unas cuadras de aquí.... En una cabaña junto al mar que cuando bajas de unas escaleras puedes hasta mojarte los pies con el mar....—Dijo Kim , como tratando de tentarlos a los chicos a ir allá. Nosotros no tenemos donde dormir , ¿Podemos ir con ustedes?—Preguntó Sirius con una sonrisita pervertida. Ni lo pienses , Black .—Lo cortó Lily fríamente. Vamos Evans.... Estoy seguro de que deseas tanto como yo que los dos durmamos bien juntitos esta noche....—Dijo James , sonriendo pervertidamente y acercándose a la pelirroja.  
En tus sueños y en mis pesadillas , Potter ¬¬ -- Respondió esta. ;____; ¿Entonces donde dormiremos.....?— Preguntó Sirius esperando una respuesta. No se preocupen , chicos—Los tranquilizó Remus.—Tal vez pueda arreglar algo con Marina para que les deje quedarse en casa por algún tiempo .... – No creo que tenga ningún problema con eso – Interrumpió Karin.—Si quieren vengan. ¿Y tu Severus? , ¿Dónde te alojas?— En la casa de un amigo .—Respondió Snape cayendo en la cuenta de donde tal vez May estuviera.—Hablando de eso.... Será mejor que me vaya.—Murmuro. ¿Nos hablamos luego?—Preguntó Karin al chico , bajo la mirada de Remus . Nos vemos después en la playa .—Se despidió Severus mientras que la besaba en la mejilla. ¿Te parece a eso de las dos?—Preguntó Karin al chico que parecia apurado por irse. Sí , chau.— Adios...—Dijo algo extrañada viendo como Severus prácticamente se escapaba de ellos.—Que extraño , ¿No?— mhmm ¬¬ -- Respondieron todos que ya conocían a Snape lo suficiente como para no importarle -Bueno, chicos ,mejor nosotras nos vamos—Kim se despidio de todos, un poco alejada de Sirius, que tenia la costumbre de saludar mucho a las chicas Si, adios chicos—Lily se despidio de todos excepto de James, dio media vuelta y siguió a Kim Lily—James la llamo ya cuando estaba lejos y corrio hacia ella--¿No te despediras de mi? No Potter, me parece que ya me despedi demasiado de ti en una noche—Lily le dio la espalda para irse pero James la retuvo ¿Te gusto?,¿sentiste algo?—James la miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta sincera. Lily lo miro y volteo su mirada al suelo Adios James—Lily se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego corrio hacia donde estaba su amiga para ir a su casa. James puso una mano en la mejilla donde Lily lo habia besado, era la primera vez que lo llamaba James... Potter!!!!!!!!!!!!!, VETE, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO COMO UN IDIOTA—Lily se dio vuelta a tiempo para señalarle que sus amigos ya se estaban llendo, James le sonrió burlonamente: las cosas volvían a la normalidad.  
  
Y asi todos llegaron a sus casas, antes de que amaneciera,por suerte, aunque el cielo ya estaba algo claro. Al llegar Marina ni siquiera se asomo asi que no tuvieron que darle explicaciones de May, y mas que casados los cuatro se fueron a dormir.  
  
***************************Fin, fin, fin, fin de este capppppp.3****  
  
Cmi Weasley: Yupi!!!, por fin lo temrinamos, ¿saben que solo tardamos un dia?,¿pueden creerlo?, y eso que esta largo... Pero estoy aca desde las ocho de la mañana si q sino les gustan los MATOOO!!!!!, ai q léanlo, es una amenaza...jeje, y dejen reviews...  
Lo de tocar culos lo sacamos de mi, que siempre hago eso cuando voy a bailar y estoy aburrida, no tengan una mala reputación de mi... y eso que solo tengo 14 años...pero bueno, ejem.. no tengan una mala reputación..jejejeje. Bueno, en fin, lo que queria decir es que los quiero mucho y aprecio cada review. Este cap. Se lo dedico a Angie, que lo escribe conmigo y a cada persona que lo lee. Vamos a tardar muy poco en mandar el prox. Cap. Asi q no se desesperen. Con el prox. Cap. De amores en guerra, mi otro fict, lo voy a mandar antes de irme de vacaciones asiq no se desesperen , aunque el 14 voy a tardar un poco..por las vacaciones que no puedo escribir ahí, aunq si contestar los reviews  
  
Bueno, besos, los quiero!! Cami  
  
Pd: vieron que ahora estan los merodeadores ? Y lily y kim???, a, por cierto, Patty, no te robamos el nombre de tu fict, vimos un programa que tenia una chica que se llamaba asi  
  
Snape Mistic Angel:  
  
Hola! , la verdadque este capítulo nos quedo bien....Supongo ^^ , casi se nos borra y cas hechamos a perder horas de trabajo....( O como se diga que sea escribir ficts , trabajo no es para nada....). Pues bien...Esto va para la que me acompaña con el fict 8 Chhhhhhhaaaaaaaaammmmmiiiiiii), para Anvi , Carlita Grey ( je je , me copie de Cami ^__^ y qué!) , Mya Malfoy Patty , Maiza H , Val....y etc ..... dudo que lo lean , asi que igual , esto va para quien pierde el tiempo leyendo el fict ^^. Pues....y nada .Byes,  
  
Angie ( Orden Severusiana , Siriusiana y Legión de las Lupinas ) 


	4. Atrapados en una cabaña

  
  
  
¿ A quien realmente amas?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capítulo 4 : Atrapados en una cabaña  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Entró en al cuarto con cierto sigilo , no tenía la  
menor idea que era exactamente lo que habían hecho los demás Slytherins  
esa noche , pero tenía el certero presentimiento de que el mismo  
Lucius al cual May se había referido era el mismo que el conocía ,  
había algo que no encajaba . Agarró su bolso aun sin ser desempacado y  
su tabla de surf a un lado de esta , tal vez debía de averiguar...Al  
menos hablar con Lucius acerca de ello ; Ese mal presentimiento lo  
inundaba y vencía cualquier deseo o necesidad que en esos momentos   
sentía.  
  
Salió de su cuarto y se aproximo al de Lucius , podría tal vez  
sacarle algo de información acerca de May , tal vez tenga algo que ver  
con su desaparición , estaba seguro de ello , lo conocía bastante bien  
para afirmarlo.. Abrió la puerta y con sorpresa descubrió que era  
verdad ; Lucius junto con su largo cabello platinado despeinado estaba  
recostado en la cama , mientras que una figura algo más pequeña que él  
estaba apoyada encima de este. Sus cabellos largos y castaños, con las  
puntas rojizas se desparramaban por el pecho de Lucius Malfoy, mientras  
que su cabeza descanzaba en el cuello de este, y su cuerpo desnudo se  
escondia por debajo las sabanas. Una ola de furia le recorrio todo el  
cuerpo al ver la escena, entendio a la perfeccion que eso no era lo  
correcto, que la venganza a Lucius no le habia salido a el, que en  
realidad habia querido venagarse de Karin y que sela habia confundido  
con May. Un miedo mas alla de lo que habia sentido sintio al imaginarse  
a Lucius con Karin entre sus brazos, esa habia sido la intención de lo  
que alguna vez habia considerado su amigo. Entro al cuarto lentamente y  
se acerco a Lucius que dormia profundamente, tomo la cabeza de May y la  
apoyo lentamente en la almohada de al lado, y con furia tomo a Lucius  
por los hombros y lo sacudio brutalmente. Lucius desperto sobresaltado  
y al ver quien lo despertaba sonrio con maldad  
  
  
  
- Me extraño que no la buscaras en toda la noche—Lucius salio  
de la cama y se vistio con unos boxers rapidamente—Pero ya ves que esta  
Sangre Sucia aprendio su lección y tu no volveras a salir con alguien  
como esto  
  
- Ella no es Karin, Lucius—El rostro del rubio se contracciono  
en sorpresa—Ella es la hermana gemela de ella, May, y la has lastimado  
como si no fuera nada, la emborrachaste y te acostaste con ella  
  
- Pues no me parece que la haya pasado tan mal—Lucius esbozo  
una sonrisa de satisfacción—Que lastima que me la haya confundido, pero  
esta perra gimio toda la noche  
  
- Idiota, no puedes tratarla asi, la lastimaste y para nada, la  
dejaste ebria—Severus se acerco a el violentamente y completamente  
furiosa—Quizas la marcaste de por vida y a ti ni siquiera te importa  
  
- Es verdad, es solo una Sangre Sucia, a nadie le  
importa—Lucius miro a la chica con desprecio,pero antes de que pudiera  
decir otra cosa un fuerte puño en su ojo lo callo y cayo rendido al  
piso  
  
- Es una chica, tiene sentimientos y tu se los  
arruinaste—Severus le dirigio una mirada de desprecio—Me voy de aquí,  
no quiero estar otro segundo cerca de ti  
  
- Esto no quedara asi—Lucius Malfoy se llevo una mano al ojos  
que sele hinchaba dolorosamente y corrio al baño a curarse la herida  
  
- May—Severus se acerco a la chica que dormia profundamente en  
su cama, y le acaricio el cabello para despertarla—May, despierta, nos  
vamos  
  
May abrio lentamente los ojos y observo como Severus la  
miraba con tristeza y culpabilidad. Pero antes de que pudiera decir  
nada un fuerte mareo en la cabeza le hizo bajar la mirada y su estomago  
se revolvió asquerosamente  
  
  
  
-Agg!!—May vomito todo lo que habia bebido a un lado de la cama, con  
una mueca de asco, mientras que Severus le sostenia el cabello para que  
vomitara mas comoda. Cuando termino, miro su cuerpo que estaba  
completamente desnudo debajo de las sabanas_ ¿Qué... que me paso? –Pero  
luego recordo todo lo que habia pasado en la noche y los largos tragos  
que habia bebido, pero luego la mente se le revolvia en un nubloso  
recuerdo-- ¿Y Lucius?  
  
-Vistete, May, te lo explicare todo en el camino—Severus salio dela  
habitación para que la chica se cambiara, que tardo poco tiempo y salio  
de la habitación todavía completamente confundida—Vamos May, te llevare  
a tu casa  
  
Una vez quesalieron de la gran casa en la que habian estado,  
Severus con su tabla y su bolso que habia llevado para pasar las  
vacaciones, se dirigieron caminando hacia la casa que quedaba a pocas  
cuadras  
  
- ¿Puedes explicarme ahora que me sucedió?—May estaba a la vez  
apenada y confundida—Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba con un chico  
llamado Lucius tomando nunos tragos y luego no recuerdo mas... ah, no,  
tambien recuerdo que un amigo de Remus, Sirius, me ayudo, pero luego me  
escape para ir con Lucius y... Oh,...oh, no...  
  
Severus le dirigio una mirada triste y la chica se detuvo, parecia  
muy afectada por lo que acababa de recordar  
  
  
  
--No me digas que paso lo que yo creo que paso—May se arrodillo ya que  
sus piernas no podian aguantar su peso—No, Severus, no puede ser...  
  
- Son cosas que pasan todos los dias May—Severus trato de  
consolarla y se sento a su lado  
  
- Pero es que tu no entiendes—La chica comenzo a llorar  
escandalosamente—Yo nunca lo habia hecho, Severus, yo era virgen  
  
- Lo siento, fue mi culpa—Severus agacho la cabeza culpable  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?  
  
- Bien, es que yo...—Severus le relato todo lo que habia pasado  
a May, desde la playa y que a sus amigos no les gustaban los Sangres  
Sucias hasta que ya sospechaba que harian algo—Y creo que te  
confundieron con tu hermana, Karin, y te hicieron la venganza a ti  
  
- Ohh, no, es por eso que me preguntaban siempre si me llamaba  
como Karin , y yo les contestaba... No lose, cualquier estupidez para  
besarlos—May comenzo a sollozar todavía mas fuerte y abrazo al chico  
que estaba a su lado--¿Por qué me tenia que pasar a mi, Severus?, yo  
era lanzada, eso es verdad, pero nunca llegaba tan lejos, no queria  
perder la vieginidad tan pronto...Yo quiera encontrar a alguien  
especial, tu sabes, y quizas bromeaba y jugueteaba con algunos chicos  
pero nunca era en serio......—Ahogados sollozos Severus oía desde  
ella.—Yo no quería que esto pasase. – Murmuro entre sollozos , sus  
mejillas estaban cubiertas por sus lágrimas , cubría su rostro con sus  
manos , negaba con su cabeza , quería olvidar , no quería aceptarlo ,  
era horrible , culpabilidad , arrepentimiento.... Ahogada en sus  
lamentos quería que todo acabase , pero sin saber como , quería que  
nada de eso se supiese , que nunca suceda de nuevo...—No volveré a  
acercarme a ningún chico... Fui una estúpida.—Severus se acerco a ella  
, no tenía la menor idea de que podría hacer para ayudarla , no había  
remedio alguno para ello , ni tampoco para la angustia que sentia y la  
cual le había provocado a May .—Me siento sucia, no quiero volver a ser  
tocada por un chico en mi vida..  
  
- No digas eso, ya encontraras a alguien quien te quiera May,  
solo tiene que llegar el hombre y el amor correcto  
  
- No lo se, Severus, solo se que tardare en curarme esta  
herida—May comenzo a llorar mas fuerte—Hoy perdi algo de lo que mas  
queria, poca cosa que me quedaba... Me siento una basura...  
  
- Eres especial May, la heridas se te curaran, ya veras—Severus  
se levanto y ayudo a May a incorporarse, esta seguia llorando—Vamos a  
tu casa, tu hermana, Remus y sus amigos estan precupados por ti...  
  
- Vamos—May llego a su casa acompañada por Severus  
  
  
  
Severus toco delicadamente la puerta de la casa, rogando  
porque la madre de May no abriera la puerta. Una figura pequeña abrio  
la puerta, en un camisón corto y ajustado, Karin abrio la puerta  
lentamente, con sus cabellos completamente despeinados y abrio mucho  
los ojos al ver a su hermana,llorando desconsoladamente y a Severus con  
sus maletas y tabla de surf  
  
  
  
_¿Qué paso?—Karin miro preocupada a los dos,pero antes de que Severus  
pudiera contestar May se arrojo a sus brazos,llorando mas fuerte—May,  
¿qué te paso?, me preocupe mucho por ti... ¿dónde estabas?  
  
- Yo, yo...—May no pudo hablar, y comenzo a llorar mas fuerte.  
Karin la abrazo con fuerza y dejo pasar Severus,mientras que lo  
cuestionaba con la mirada que le sucedia a su hermana.  
  
- Mejor sentemosnos todos—Severus paso a la casa y arrojo sus  
maletas al piso,mientras que May se arrojaba aun sillon, todavía  
llorando y Karin iba a las cocinas a preparar un te para su hermana, y  
entre todo ese lio, tres figuras bajaron somiolentas por las escaleras,  
preguntándose que diablos pasaba  
  
- ¿May?—Remus fue el primero en bajar y llego a donde su casi  
hermana lloraba desconsoladamente,la abrazo cariñosamente tratando de  
reconfortarla--¿Qué te sucede?  
  
- No le preguntes nada, Lupin—Severus salio de entre lassombras  
y se sento en el sillon mas alejado a todo—No por ahora  
  
- ¿Alguien mas quiere te?—Karin asomo su cabeza por la cocina  
  
- Yo—Dijeron Remus, James y Severus al mismo tiempo  
  
- Yo quiero un café y una torta—Sirius hizo que todos rieran  
para liberar la tensión entre ellos, hasta May esbozo una triste  
sonrisa, pero después siguió llorando  
  
- Bien, aquí tienen todos—Karin llego con los te y el café para  
Sirius,pero sin una torta--¿Qué te sucede May?,¿dónde estabas?  
  
- No quiero hablar de eso—May abrazo mas fuete a Remus, quien  
le acariciaba el pelo a su lado—Severus , cuentales tu  
  
- ¿Yo?—Severus la miro interrogativamente y ella asintió segura  
con la cabeza—Bueno, esta bien, solo porque tu quieres  
  
  
  
Severus relato cada detalle de la historia a los  
chicos, mientras que May cada vez sollozaba mas fuerte y abrazaba a  
Remus. En cuanto Snape termino de relatar lo que habia sucedido todos  
se miraron entre si y vieron a May con tristeza  
  
  
  
- Ohh, May...—Karin se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo  
cariñosamente—No paso nada, esas cosas pasan...  
  
- Voy a matar a Malfoy—Remus parecia fuera de sus casillas y  
tratando de matar a alguien—Lo hare, juro que me vengare  
  
- Recibira la venganza de los merodeadores, eso seguro  
May—Sirius miro a la chica cariñosamente—No te procupes, recibira su  
merecido  
  
- Gracias chicos—May sonrio entre las lagrimas y abrazo mas  
fuerte a Remus y a su hermana, atrajo a Sirius y tambien lo abrazo a el  
y luego Severus se unio al abrazo a petición de Karin y May—Ohh, ven tu  
tambien amigo de Remus a quien no conozco—May tomo a James por el  
cuello y lo atrajo a ella tambien, asi los seis se hunieron a un  
cariñoso abrazo en el que mas alla de los odios, de las broncas, de las  
venganzas y de los rencores alli los unia algo mas fuerte.-- En verdad  
se los agradezco , todo el apoyo que me dan.....—Se secó las lágrimas y  
trató de no llorar ni sollozar más.—Sí no fuera por ustedes no sé lo  
que haría....—  
  
- No te preocupes , eso nunca pasará.—La consoló  
Karin.—Tranquila , ya paso.....Nadie te hará daño....—  
  
- Al menos si yo no lo permito.—Dijo Remus mientras se  
separaba del grupo y se incorporaba con un brillo extraño y colérico  
en sus ojos dorados.—Tenemos que hacer algo en cuanto a Malfoy , esto  
no se puede quedar así.—Añadió apretando los puños con fuerza y enojo ,  
sentía como la furia lo invadía.  
  
- Es lo más inteligente que te he oído decir en mi vida ,  
Lupin.—Dijo Severus en acuerdo a Remus y su propuesta.—Haremos que  
sufra.—Dijo al fin , junto con una expresión sádica.  
  
- ¿Y a ti quien te pidió ayuda? , esto es una venganza  
exclusiva de los merodeadores , tu no tienes nada que ver en esto....  
¡Ni siquiera deberías de estar aquí!—Le replicó Sirius a Snape.  
  
- Sirius , te recuerdo que en esto yo me incluyo , y si yo  
estoy en esto , Severus también lo esta. Aparte, ¿Qué tiene de malo que  
él quiera ayudarnos?.—Interrumpió Karin interponiéndose entre los dos  
magos de cabello negro.  
  
- ..... Pe-pero..... ;___; -- Balbuceó Sirius , mientras  
bajaba la mirada al suelo y simulaba estar ofendido.—Bien , esta bien ,  
Snivellus también entra ¬¬.—Se resignó tras levantar su cabeza .  
  
- Y yo también! – Exclamó James levantándose del sillón y con  
energías recuperadas por la ansiedad y la emoción del momento.  
  
- ¡Gracias chicos!, Karin , Remus ,. Severus, Sirius...... ,  
chico raro de los anteojos.....—Dijo May sacando un poco su tristeza y   
esbozando una pequeña y mínima sonrisa en sus rojos ojos de tanto  
llorar .  
  
  
  
  
  
Entonces fue cuando se escucharon unos pasos que  
bajaban por las escaleras , Marina bajaba por ellas , vestida  
simplemente con un exótico camisón de musculosa , seda y casi  
transparente , el cual era demasiado corto para el gusto de todas  
aquellas personas quienes en esos momentos observaban con sorpresa a la  
mujer que bajaba torpemente las escaleras , evidentemente todavía un  
poco dormida.....  
  
  
  
  
  
- Marina O_O..... -- Murmuro con terror Severus al recordar  
lo pasado loa noche anterior , escondiéndose tras de Karin  
disimuladamente.  
  
- Ahhhh..... Hola mama ^^ .—La saludó Karin cuando esta  
terminó de bajar las escaleras.  
  
- ¿Y May? – Preguntó aun algo dormida .-- ¿Ya vino?—  
  
- Mama.....Estoy acá – Respondió con un hilito de voz May  
bajo las miradas de Sirius , James y unas tres más que la observaban  
compadeciéndose de ella.  
  
- ¿Dónde se supone que has estado?—Preguntó Marina con una  
voz peligrosamente calmada , pero con un brillo colérico en sus ojos.  
  
- Ehmmmm..... Marina , todo fue mi culpa.—Interrumpió un  
dudoso Snape.-- Yo le pedí que me acompañara a buscar mis cosas en  
donde antes me alojaba para que me ayudara a traer mis  
cosas......—Mintió mientras esta volteaba y se le dibujaba una sonrisa  
en su rostro.  
  
- ¡Severus , que bueno la has traído! , ya me empezaba a  
preocupar por May....Pero creo que contigo dudo que haya tenido  
problema.... – Dijo Marina acercándose a Severus peligrosamente y con  
una voz coqueta , olvidándose por completo de May y los demás , quienes  
observaban entre divertidos y sorprendidos la situación.—Pero....¿Por  
qué a buscar tus cosas?—  
  
- Pu-Pues.... El amigo con quien me alojaba acaba de irse a  
otra zona y- No tengo donde ir , pensaba si tal vez usted....—Balbuceó  
Severus echándole miradas desesperadas a Karin a su lado , quien lo  
observaba atónita.  
  
- Pero claro que puedes quedarte aquí! – Exclamó Marina  
mientras rodeaba los hombros de Severus con sus brazos.—Pero , verás ,  
tenemos poco espacio aquí.... tal vez tengamos que compartir la cama :  
) – Dijo sensualmente mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de Snape .  
  
- O_O Estem.... Ehhhh – Balbuceo algo más que asustado por la  
propuesta.—O__o Karin!!—  
  
- Mama ¬¬ , en realidad creo que no te tendrás que molestar  
en compartir tu cama ......—Le replicó con una mirada de reproche .--  
....La mía es lo bastante grande y espaciosa para compartirlo  
cómodamente ^^ --  
  
- O__oU – Severus Contemplaba como madre e hija peleaban   
entre sí y con él en medio e ellas dos para decidir quien compartiría  
su cama con él , mientras que Remus lo sacaba de ahí de un tirón y lo  
tomaba amenazadoramente del cuello de la campera negra de este.  
  
- ¡Snape , te atreves a tocarle un pelo a mi hermanita y te  
castro! ¿¡Me entiendes!? ¡Te corto las bolas!– Lo amenazó mostrando un  
puño con ademán amenazante y con sus ojos dorados llenos de furia.  
  
- ¡Cálmate Lupin que yo no hice nada!....—Dijo Severus  
librándose de él.-- ...... No por ahora --. Expresión sádica , especial  
para esas ocasiones...  
  
- ¡Maldito pelo grasiento! – Grito Sirius en la defensiva de  
Remus.  
  
- Tu siempre buscando problemas , ¿No Black? – Respondió  
Severus al tiempo que sacaba su varita de uno de los bolsillos internos  
de su campera negra (N/A S: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Waaaaahhhhh!!!!! , ¡Me lo como! ^¬^).  
  
- Ni te atrevas a usar tu varita Snivellus , si sabes que  
igualmente perderás.—Dijo James al tiempo que se abalanzaba en su  
contra y forcejeaba con Snape para quitarle la varita de las manos.  
  
- Para Potter!!! – Grito este mientras la varita salía  
despedida por los aires para caer dentro de la pecera en medio del  
living .-- ¡Mira lo que hiciste!!—   
  
- No llores Snivellus ..... – Lo burló Sirius .  
  
  
  
En un rincón , May tomaba su té tranquila y disfrutando del  
espectáculo , aunque lo que en esos momentos lo que más se ponía  
interesante era la pelea entre su madre y hermana......  
  
  
  
- ¡Que no Karin! ¡No eres lo suficientemente mayor como  
para....!—  
  
- ¡Mama! ¡Eres una mal pensada!¡Yo nunca dije nada de  
acostarme con Severus!—  
  
- ¿¡Entonces para que lo quieres en tu cuarto sino!?—  
  
- Pervertida! ¬///¬ , ¡Yo nunca dije que era para ESO!!  
–  
  
- No tienes por que apenarte , es normal que a tu edad  
tengan las hormonas alborotadas.....—  
  
- ¡Yo solo lo digo para asegurarme de su seguridad!—  
  
- Cállate que vos no tienes la edad suficiente para  
decidir eso....... En cambio , yo si : ) –  
  
- ¡Es por su bien!¡Ni pienso dejar a Severus en un cuarto  
a solas y en la noche!......¡¡Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que  
te aprovecharas de la oportunidad!!--   
  
- ¡No le digas eso a tu madre , estas peligrando  
pequeña ¬¬X......!—  
  
- ¡ No lo haré si tu no tratas de quitarme a MI  
NOVIO!—Gritó histéricamente Karin. Produciendo un silencio general y   
expresiones aturdidas.  
  
- ¡¡¿CÓMO QUE NOVIO?!!!—Gritó Remus abalanzándose sobre  
Severus , pero siendo detenido por May , mientras que Sirius trataba de  
separar a May de Remus , y que James se abalanzaba contra Severus ,  
quien no tuvo más opción que refugiarse entre las dos mujeres que se  
lanzaban chispas por los ojos y seguían peleando por ver quien dormía  
con quien.-- ¡¡¡TE MATO SNAPE ; TE MATO!!!!—Gritaba Remus tratando de  
liberarse de May.  
  
- ¿¡Como que NOVIOS!? O__o—Le preguntó Severus a Karin  
con sorpresa al igual que los demás.  
  
- Sí , somos novios.—Afirmo mientras se colgaba de su  
cuello , bajo la mirada fulminante de una celosa Marina.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando? O.o –  
  
- Desde ahora ^___^.—Respondió esta dándole un beso en  
los labios , provocando a los presentes sentimientos de asco , celos y  
furia en gran parte......  
  
- ARRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!!!!SUÉLTENME!!!!!—Gritó Remus ,  
desprendiéndose de May y produciendo que esta y Sirius caigan arriba  
del sillón. Para luego separar a Severus y Karin de un beso que se  
estaba poniendo bueno y agarrando a Severus de la campera de vuelta ,  
pero siendo algo más rápido que este , Severus se desprendió y le hizo  
un tacle , por desgracia James estaba tras de ellos ..... Resultado:  
James en el suelo , encima de él Remus y de ellos dos , Severus. Al  
momento en que los tres se dieron cuenta de su posición , empezaron a  
los golpes otra vez...  
  
- CALMENSE TODOS! – Gritó Marina , volviendo a su humor  
histérico. Al momento de eso cesaron los golpes y los gritos . May y  
Sirius se hallaban tomando el té y protestaron al ver por terminada la  
entretenida programación de ese día. -- ¡TODOS AL SILLÓN , AHORA!—  
  
  
  
Todos obedecieron al ver la furia de las palabras de la mujer  
que les dedicaba una mirada severa..  
  
  
  
- ¿Cuál es el problema con ustedes? – Preguntó una vez contado  
hasta diez aguantando la respiración.  
  
- ¡QUE SNIVELLUS BESÓ A MI HERMANITA!—Grito perdiendo la  
cabeza Remus.  
  
- ¡CALLATE REMUS!; ¡YO FUI QUIEN LO BESO , NO EL A  
MI!—Replicó Karin dirigiéndole una mirada disgustada a Remus.  
  
- ¡ESO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD!—Saltó James integrándose en la  
conversación para apoyara su amigo-- ¿¡QUIEN QUERRÍA BESAR A  
SNIVELLUS!? , ESO ES COMPLETAMENTE RIDÍCULO!—  
  
- ¬¬X – Severus a un lado de la pelea y manteniéndose al  
margen le dedico una mirada fulminante , lo mismo de la cual Karin le  
mandaba al chico raro de los anteojos.  
  
- ¿Tal vez.......YO?—Propuso la opción Karin , con una voz  
sarcástica.  
  
- PE-PERO.....!! – Tartamudeo Remus al borde del colapso  
nervioso -- ¡PERO ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!—  
  
- Recuerda lo que dijo Kim ; "La negación es el primer paso"  
– Insistió Karin , más bien dirigiéndose hacia los demás aparte de  
Remus.  
  
- Concuerdo contigo , Karin , recuerdo también eso de que tal  
vez se este integrando a la familia....—Bromeó Sirius apoyándola en su  
acotación  
  
- ¡Sirius! ; ¿De que lado estas? – Le retó James con una  
mirada algo sorprendida.  
  
- Del lado donde haya comida , ¿Y mi torta?—Preguntó este en  
forma de respuesta hacia Karin.  
  
- No te preocupes por eso amor , yo te la haré después.—Dijo  
Marina con una sonrisa amable, produciendo que Karin de un chillido  
de furia.  
  
- ¿A cuantos más mama?? ¬¬ ¿¡Acaso quieres abusar de todo  
hombre que se encuentre a tu disposición!??? – Chilló Karin mandándole  
una mirada de odio.  
  
- No sé a que te estas refiriendo.—Se hizo de la tonta la  
aludida.  
  
- O__o ¿Qué cosa....?—Preguntó un atónito Sirius quien no  
creía lo que sus oídos le decían  
  
- ;____; No no no!!!!!!!! ME NIEGO A CREERME TAL  
MENTIRA!!!!!!! – Se negó Remus , mientras que James le daba palmaditas  
torpes en el hombro en forma de apoyo.  
  
- Pasemos a otro tema! – Dijo rápidamente Marina.—Severus  
dormirá conmigo!! .—  
  
- O__o ¿Qué QUE??—Chilló este de la sorpresa desagradable.  
  
- ¡QUE NO!!!—Gritó Karin al tiempo que se aferraba al brazo  
de Severus y lo tiraba hacia sí.-- ¡EL ES MI NOVIO!!!—  
  
- No voy a permitir que duerman juntos ¬¬ -- Sentenció  
Marina.—Y como lo justa que soy , he decidido que Severus duerma con  
los chicos en el cuarto de Remus –  
  
¡¡QUE QUÉ!!!!?????—Gritó este perdiendo los estribos.-- ¡QuE NO!!!!!!  
___;, Marina, prefiero dormir contigo--Severus ya se imaginaba en el  
cuarto con sus peores enemigos  
  
- Severus!!--Karin le dirirgio una mirada de reproche-- Dormiras con  
Remus  
  
-Pero... --Remus y Severus protestaron a la vez  
  
-Callense y vayan ya para su cuarto!! pero ya--Todos miraron asustados  
a Karin y corrieron a su cuarto dormir, excepto May que miraba todo  
divertida-- Jeje, me hicieron caso...  
  
  
  
  
La mañana siguiente un dia nublado y tremendamente frio asomo  
por la ventana de los chicos, Severus abrio los ojos lentamente , el  
sol que se asomaba entre las nubes le daba de lleno en los ojos, pero  
habia algo que le hacia sombra al resto del cuerpo. Se desperezo  
lentamente, no habai dormido muy bien que digamos ya que tenia panico a  
que alguno de los merodeadores le hiciera algo mientras dormia, pero  
gracias a Dios no habia pasado nada. Abrio los ojos, no habia ya nadie  
en el cuarto, parecia que los merodeadores se habian levantado  
temprano. Ser puso su chaqueta y bajo al comedor perezosamente, todavia  
cansado por la agitada noche, debian ser ya las cuatro de la tarde...  
Habiajn vuelto como a las seis de la mañana, contando lo de May y la  
discucion, claro. Llego al comedor y y vio a todos desayundo ahi, Karin  
les estaba sirviendo huevos a todos.  
  
- Buenos dias--Murmuro amargamente  
  
-Hola, Severus, ¿dormiste bien?- Karin dijo esto mientras le servia los  
huevos a James, que parecia estar conteniendo la risa sobre algo, y  
entonces se dio vuelta- ¿Quieres un.... AHGGGGG!!!!- Karin tiro los  
huevos espantada observando a su novio  
  
-¿ Que ?, ¿ que?- Severus pregunto asustado mientras los tres  
merodeadores estallaban en risa, seguidos un poco por May que lo miraba  
divertida. Fue entonces cuando Karin le señalo el cabello cuando el se  
llevo las manos a el y...- AHHH!!, TENGO EL CABELLO LIMPIO!!!! Y CON  
COLITAS!!!AHHHGGG!!  
  
´ Severus corrio al baño mas cercano todavia gritando, lletgo y se  
observo rapidamente en el espejo. El rostro de un chico con el cabello  
sedoso y limpio, con dos coletas le devolvio la mirada- LOS  
MATOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Severus tomo con furia lo primero que encontro en el baño (una  
pincita de depilar) y sosteniendola amenazadoramente corrio al comedor  
para matar a los que le habian limpiado el cabello, ya que por mas de  
dos años no lo habia hecho y estaba cerca de romper el record. Entro y  
cio como May, Black, Lupin, James y, un poco Karin, estaban estallando  
en risas, con las manos en la barriga y tratando de sotenerse de algo  
para no caer.Pero callaron al ver as un Severus con los ojos  
desorbitados, mirandolo0s como si quisiera matarlos ahi mismo, y con  
una pincita de depilar sosteniendóla como si fuera un cuchillo  
  
- Esta-me-la-paga-ran!!!!yahhhhhh!!_Paso en camara lenta, Severus se  
avecino a todos ellos con la pincita de depilar, ellos lo miraron  
incredulos y justo cuando Seveursin estaba por tomar a Lupin para  
matarlo, una figura con mascara verde y rulos se asomo por el comedor,  
Remus se hizo a u lado y Severus siguio de largo, volando en el aire, y  
aterrizo justo encima de aquellka persona que acababa de entrar  
  
- Agg!!--Grito Severus al ver que estaba encima de un mounstro verde  
  
- Whhaaa!!!- Grito Marina al ver a un adolecente loco encima de ella,  
con inteciones de matarla con... ¿esa no era su pinza depilar- Snake!!  
  
- ¿Marina?- El adolesente dejo de gritar- ¿Porque te convertiste en un  
mounstro verde? ( N/A C: que poco saben los hombres de la moda)  
  
- Ayy!!, no, es mi mascara de pepinos, cebolla y huevos para la  
rejuventud- Marina se llevo una mano sensualmente a la cara- Aunque  
solo para el futuro, una mujer joven como yo no necesita esto... solo  
tengo cuaren... veinticinco años  
  
- Aja- Severus, todavia encima de ella la miro incredulo  
  
- Emm... si, ejem... que guapo que estas!!, ¿te lavaste el cabello?  
  
- ¬¬...mhmm..  
  
- Bueno, emm.. -Marina miro su mano sospechosamente- ¿es esa mi pinza  
de depilar?  
  
- ¿Que?--Severus miro su mano con horror y vio lo que sostenia,  
sonrojandose vorazmente- Agg!!, que asco.. ehh, ejem, perdon señora..  
  
-Señorita..  
  
-Emm, si, Marina, lo que pasa es q no me di cuenta... jeje ( risa  
nerviosa), tome por favor...  
  
- Gracias- Marina la tomo- Justo lo que necesitaba, ya sabes, el  
verano, la bikini, los pelos...- Severus la observaba increduloy  
asqueado, mientras Karin obsevaba furiosa a su madre y los demas  
trataban de contener la risa- Ay, eres tan lindo.. bueno, chico, yo  
tampoco quiero, pero si te sales de encima...   
  
- Ahh, ehh, si... Bueno....- Severus salio de encima de la señora  
  
-Bueno chicos- La madre se dirigio a los chicos que todavia desayunaban  
( N/A C: y eran las cuatro de la tarde...ejem!, bueno, yo mucho no  
puedo hablar..jeje, duermo hasta las cinco, pero es un secreto...)   
- Los quiero ver fuera de la casa, vayan a la playa, miren que lindo  
dia!- La madre señalo la ventana donde se podian ver unas nubes negras  
y unos truenos amenazando con una tormenta  
  
- Mama, va a llover...- May la miro extraña  
  
- Pero que dices Maitena,fuera- Los chicos la miraron con reproche,  
estaban cansados y en ese momento pensaban echarse a uno de los  
sillones a remolonear- HE DICHO QUE FUERAAAAA!!!  
  
- Esta bien, esta bien...- Los chicos salieron uno por uno tras la  
puerta, la ultima fue May que antes de irse se volvio a su madre  
  
- Ya te dije que no me llamaras Maitena!, menos adelante de chicos...  
  
- Maitena, te vas AHORA- La madre señalo afuera pero la chica no se  
movio, sde volvio al chico que estaba a punto de salir- Sirius, guapo,  
¿llevarias a mi hija con ustedes o sino sufrira que alguien casualmente  
la mate?  
  
- Claro, señora...  
  
- ¬¬...  
  
- Señorita- Sirius hizo un gesto galan y luego se acerco a May que no  
pensaba moverse de donde estaba, parecia muy enojada con su madre  
  
- ¿Quien te entiende?, primero coqueteas con los amigos de Remus y el  
novio de tu hija, dices que esta soleado cuando en realidad esta a  
punto de llover - May empezo a reprochar a su madre, pero esta ni  
siquiera la escucho, le dirigio una mirada a sirius quien asintio con  
la cabeza y le cerro la puerta en la cara, igual May siguiio hablando,  
asi que Sirius se hundio de hombros y la alzo para llevarsela con sus  
amigos-y para colmo me llamas Maitena, cuando sabes que ODIO que me  
llames asi... Y... SIRIUS!! SUELTAME!!!  
  
- No hasta que llegemos a la playa, gatita- Sirius se rio por lo bajo y  
siguio llevando a May, quien protestaba y pedaleaba. Cuando estuvieron  
ya lejos de la casa Sirius la bajo, y los otros iban mas adelante-Ahora  
se una niña buena  
  
- ¬¬...- May se cruzo de brazos y comenzo a murmurar insultos  
inentendibles- Es que si tuvieras una madre como la mia me  
entenderias...  
  
- Por lo menos la tuya es divertida, mi madre se pudre en una gran  
masion y esta todo el dia insultando a los sangre sucias y quejandose  
de todo- Sirius miro al suelo algo entrestecido- Es por eso en parte  
que estoy aqui, para no tener que soportar a mi madre...  
  
- Sirius, todas las madres son malas, vivimos en un mundo infeliz- May  
hizo un gesto tragico  
  
- Si, pero por lo menos la mia no me llama Maitena!!- Sirius comenzo a  
reir y a señalar a May con el dedo- Maitena!!! ;D!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
- ¿Crees que acepten nuestro amor prohibido, Severus?- Karin se acerco  
a Snape juguetona mientras Remus la veia de lejos  
  
- 0_o.. lo nuestro no es un amor prohibido - Severus se volvio hacia  
ella extrañado  
  
- Lo se, pero es que estoy leyendo Shackpeare...- Karin se acerco a el  
melosamente y lo abrazo- ¿me quieres?  
  
- De eso queria hablar contigo- Severus la miro a los ojos- ¡ de verdad  
somos novios?  
  
- Claro, tonto, ¿que creias?- Karin le dio un beso rapido en los labios-  
¿ tu quieres?  
  
- Claro que quiero- Severus la tomo por la cintura y comenzo a besarla,  
pero un chico de cabellos castaños los empujo cuando paso a su lado  
  
- ¿ Que le pasa a Lupin?- Severus lo miro de mala manera  
  
- No lo se, celos de hermano, supongo- Karin se hundio de hombros  
  
- Pero el no es tu hermano  
  
- Mmm..- Karin iba a contestar cuando vio a lo lejos como May y Sirius  
peleaban- ,¿Y que les pasa a esos?  
  
**********************  
  
- Basta Black, deja de burlarme.. ya suficiente tuve para  
dos dias—May estallo em cuanto Sirius comenzaba a tirarle del pelo y  
a llamarla Maitena por endecima vez   
- Esta bien... Maitena—Black hizo un gesto galan y esquivo  
el golpe que May le estaba por dar  
- En serio, hoy no es mi dia, no me molestes mas—May se  
entristecio de vuelta  
- Lo siento- Sirius se acerco a ella cautelosamente por si  
la chica le daba un golpe- No pude contenerme...- Esta vez no fue  
tan rapido, May se dio vuelta enseguida y le proporciono un golpe en  
la pantorrilla—Auch...  
- Te lo adverti, Black—May sonrio satisfactoriamente  
mientras el chico hacia muecas de dolor—Puedo ser muy dulce y  
satisfacer a muchos chicos, pero tambien puedo ser muy, muy mala...  
- Lo veo ;___;—Sirius hablo en un hilito de voz mientras se  
levantaba lentamente del piso—Auch, eres dura...  
- A los pequeños hay que darles su castigo—May sonrio de  
nuevo, pero luego se llevo unas manos a sus brazos frotandoselos  
para darse calor—Voy a matar a mi madre, hacernos venir con este  
frio...  
- ¿Tienes frio?, ¿quieres que te caliente un poco : )?  
- ¿Quieres que te deje sin hijos?—May se volvió hacia el  
sádicamente  
- Ehhh... ¿no?—Sirius se alejo de ella y los dos se  
acercaron hacia donde Remus, James, Severus y Karin estaban  
- ¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto May cuando llego  
- Mira el mar—Remus señalo donde unas olas gigantescas se  
precipitaban a la orilla y rompía la arena  
- Acerquémonos—Karin miro divertida el mar, seguida por  
James que lo miraba con la misma mirada.  
- Esos dos son de la misma especie—Mumuro Sirius, siendo  
despues mirado fulminantemente por Severus y Remus--¿Qué?, solo digo  
que tienen el mismo dote por la valentia...  
- ¬¬....mhmm...  
  
Llegaron a orillas del mar, May se echo un poco para atrás,  
ella no tenia intenciones de ahogarse en una muerte segura...ademas  
desde pequeñla le tenia un miedo profundo al mar, despues de que su  
abuelo se habia ahogado en el hacia ya ocho años nunca se atrevio a  
acercarse mucho a el y eso provoco que no recordara como se nadaba ni  
se estaba en el. Era por eso que no le gustaba tanto la playa, pero  
claro asu madre nunca la escuchaba y a Karin le daba igual ya que ella  
no tenia ese miedo porque no habia visto a su abuelo morir como ella lo  
hizo.  
  
- James, ven a ver esto...—Karin grito al chico mientras que  
señalaba una roca extraña que se hundia tras las enormes olas.  
- Ohh, si—James se acerco observandola—Esa es una piedra  
magica, es extraño que este aquí...  
- Chicos, mejor vayamonos , esta a pounto de llover...  
- Callate Remus—Sirius se acerco a observar la roca  
- Pero...—El chico no pudo seguir, se escucho un trueno que  
los dejo sordos a todos, seguido de un relampago que estuvo cerca de  
tocar el mar  
- Mejor vayamonos de aquí, ya—James se alejo del mar—No es  
que tenga miedo, pero uno de esos relampagos llega a tocar el mar y  
quedaremos electrocutados  
- Si—Karin lo sifguio y Sirius tambien—Mejor volvamos a casa  
antes de que... La lluvia comenzo a caer, mojandolos a todos. Parecia un diluvio, las gotas caian con mucha fuerza y al estar a orillas del mar un frio humedo chocaba contra sus cuerpos   
- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?—Karin se volvio hacia ellos—No  
podemos volver a casa con esta lluvia, tendra que parar un poco para  
hacerlo...  
- Busquemos un refugio o algo asi para quedarnos,pero no se  
queden debajo de ningun arbol...—Severus hablo cortante, con esa  
tormenta era peligroso quedarse en cualquier lugar  
- Y si pedimos ayuda alli—Sirius señalo una pequeña cabaña  
con las luces encendidas que estaba a orillas del mar, el agua casi  
tocaba la puerta  
- Vamos, quizas podamos quedarnos ahí hasta que la tormenta  
termine—Remus comenzo a caminar a la casa seguido por los demas.  
James quedo ultimo y volvio su mirada hacia el mar, miro la roca  
extraña y brillante que se asomaba por debajo del agua. Con cuidado  
se acerco a ella y cuando observo que ningun rayo parecia estar a  
punto de producirse la tomo rapidamente, se alejo cauteloso del mar  
y se la guardo en el bolsillo.   
- Ehh, esperenme—James grito a sus amigos que ya se habian  
acercado a la cabaña   
- Vamos a tocar la puerta—Remus se acerco a la puerta de la  
cabaña, con cuidado de no tocar el mar seguido por los demas. La  
toco levemente, intentando no parecer tan desesperado   
- ¿Quién sera con esta tormenta?—La voz de una chica se  
escucho dentro de la casa—Ahora tendre que vestirme...   
- Ponte una bata como yo y listo, de seguro es algun  
vendedor chiflado que quiere vender una estupides—La voz de otra  
chica se escucho dentro de la cabaña   
- Hola—La cabeza de una chica pelirroja con el pelo hasta la  
cintura y unos ojos verdes abrio la puerta, pero se quedo congelada  
al ver quien era y cerro mas la pequeña bata que llevaba puesta--  
¿Remus?   
- ¿Lily?—Remus asomo mas su cabeza a la cabaña--¿Kim?,¿viven  
aquí?   
- Remus!!—Kim se abalanzo al chico y lo abrazo--¿Qué los  
trae por aquí?, ¿no estaran intentando vendernos algo porque  
sino...   
- Evans!—James se abrio paso entre la multitud y abrazo a la  
pelirroja que todavia no reaccionaba por la impresión—Que linda te  
queda esa bata!!, solo me falta ver que hay debajo de ella...   
- Potter!!, sal de mi casa en este mismo instante!—Lily  
reacciono a tiempo y se libero de los brazos de James   
- ¿Su casa?, ¿viven aquí?—Remus repitio la pregunta   
- Si, es la casa que alquilamos con Lily para las  
vacasiones—Kim los invito a pasar, mientras que su amiga la miraba  
fulminante—Vengan, pobrecitos, estan empapados   
- ¿Nos podemos quedfar aquí hasta que pase la tormenta?, es  
que la loca de la madre de las gemelas nos hizo salir de la casa aun  
con este dia—Remus se volvio a las dos chicas que parecian estar  
pensando si dejar a esos chicos guapos entrar y quedarse todo el dia  
con ellas o dejarlos patitas a la calle   
- Por fin alguien concuerda conmigo!-May abrazo a Remus—Mi  
madre esta loca! Mi madre esta loca!   
- ¿Y para mi no hay abrazo?—Sirius se acerco a la chica   
- Apartate Black, sigo enojada contigo—May le dirigio una  
mirada fulminante   
- Pues entonces me voy con Kim!—Sirius se acerco a Kim que  
tambien llevaba solo una pequeña bata, pero la chica se alejo y le  
dio un tortazo como lo habia hecho May antes   
- ¿Por qué me hacen sufrir?—Sirius paso sin permiso y se  
sento en uno d elos sillones que habia en la sala de estar—Bonita  
casa—Sirius apoyo sus dos pies en una de las mesas y miro a su  
alrededor, una chimenea en el medio de la sala de estar inundaba la  
habitacion con calor, seguido a que habia tan solo un sillon grande,  
una mesa de madera y una calida alfombra gigante , bastante calida,  
que ocupaba todo el piso de la habitacion. Seguido de eso habia tres  
puertas, una estaba abiert y dejaba ver la cocina, otra el baño y  
las otra estaba cerrada, pero todos suponieron que era el cuerto de  
las chicas.   
- ¿Te gusta Sirius?—Lily le dirigio una mirada amable, por  
alguna razon no podia pelearse con ese chico ademas le daba la  
sensacion de que James se enfadaba cuando lo hacia   
- Por supuesto que pueden quedarse—Kim alzo los brazos  
contenta—sino hacen ningun lio... Bah, que importa!, ¿hacemos una  
fiesta?   
- O_0...Bueno...   
- Era un chiste—Kim se sento en un sillon, a su lado Remus  
lo hizo, seguido por casi todos, pero como no entraban algunos se  
sentaron en la alfombra, Lily no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asesinas  
a James que se habia sentado a su lado en la alfombra. Se miraron a  
unos a otros sin saber que hacer. Los chicos se sacaron la ropa  
empapada y la remera, mientras quelas chicas, excepto Lily y Kim que  
iban con sus batitas, se sacaron solo los abrigos, quedando solo con  
unas remeritas empapadas y unos joggings apretados por el agua   
- ¿Tienen algo para comer?—Sirius rompio el  
silencio,desbiando su mirada de la remera de May y haciendo que  
algunos rieran   
- Si, Sirius, dime que quieres y te lo hago—Lily sonrio con  
satisfaccion al ver que James se enfadaba pero no decia nada   
- Pues, tengo ganas de unos ravioles...   
- ¬¬...mhmm... Sirius, no tenemos ravioles, pero si quieres  
te hago una torta ^__^- Lily le sonrio al chico   
- Si!!—Sirius se acomodo mas en el sillon al tiempo que Lily  
caminaba a la cocina. De nuevo un incomodo silencio se hizo entre  
los presentes   
- Y... Que lindo dia, ¿no?—May miro a todos tratando de  
sacar algun tema   
- De tal palo a tal astilla—Snape rio de su propio chiste   
- Oye!!—Karin y May lo miraron ofendidas   
- ¿Alguien quiere otra cosa, ademas de la torta de  
Sirius?—La cabeza de Lily se asomo por la cocina   
- ¿Y ese olor a quemado?—May fruncio la nariz al olor que  
venia de la cocina   
- Opppsss, la torta!!—Lily corrio a la cocina mientras que  
todos la miraban   
- Te dije que no servias para la cocina Lily-Kim se dirigio  
a los demas—es la quinta vez en los tres dias que llevamos aquí que  
quema algo, y se cree que cocina bien... tendre que ir a ayudarla   
- Dejamela a mi, Kim—James le dirigio una mirada de superado  
y se acerco a la cocina—Tome cursos de cocina con mi madre   
- Esta se va a armar— Dijo Sirius al tiempo que James  
entraba a la cocina y cerraba la puerta tras de si   
- Lily, querida...—James se acerco a la chica que estaba  
intentando apagar el fuego de el trapeador que se le habia  
prendido—Veo que necesitas mi ayuda...   
- Sal de aquí Potter—Lily lo amenazo con el trapeador que  
estaba ardiendo en fuego—O ya sabes donde te incrusto esto   
- Eres muy violenta—James hizo caso omiso a Lily y arrojo el  
trapo al suelo, donde lo piso y apago el fuego, luego se sento en la  
mesada que habia al lado del horno--¿Qué cuentas?   
- Que tengo al tipo mas arrogante del mundo en un mismo  
cuarto y que sino sale se las vera con el sr. Cuchillo—Lily saco de  
uno de los cajones un cuchillo largo y afilado, con una cara sadica   
- ¿Por qué no nos podemos llevar bien?, ¿qué te he hecho  
para merecer esto?—James dijo esto realmente preocupado   
- Tu sabes Potter, te lo dije anoche...   
- Si, anoche—James se relamio los labios aproposito haciendo  
que Lily se enfadara   
- Ya sabes porque lo hice, no molestes con eso—Lily volvio a  
su tarea de hacerle la torta de Sirius, aunque ya estaba mas negra  
que otra cosa   
- Me parece que se te esta quemando—James se acerco al horno  
y saco la torta, haciendo que un humo negro los cubriera de repente   
- Cofff... Que...coff..coff....diablos le....coff..hiciste a  
mi...torta...coff...POTTER!!!—Lily no podia respirar bien debido al  
humo   
- ¿Yo?, Evans, tu eres la pesima aquí en cocina, tu eres la  
culpable en esto...—James abrio una ventana para que el humo se  
fuera   
- ¿Qué dices, idiota?, yo cocino desde que tengo tres  
años...-Lily comenzo a acercarse a James amenazadoramente, mientras  
que el tambien se ponia rojo po9r la furia y comenzaba a contestarle   
*************************  
  
- Saben, chicos, me extraña que James no haya salido ya con  
la mejilla roja por un golpe de Lily—Sirius se volvio a sus amigos  
que no sabian ya que hacer y escuchaban de lejos los gritos de James  
y Lily  
- Falta poco, Padfoot-Remus se volvio hacia el co una  
sonrisa divertida y luego miro a Kim--¿qué hacemos?, ¿tienes un  
juego de mesa?  
- Bueno... tengo el "Solo entre chicas"—Kim lo miro  
divertida—Si quieren jugamos...  
- Bueeeenoooo....  
********************   
- Me- estoy-ahogando, ¿por qué no deja de salir el  
humo?—Lily se acerco a la ventana para tomar aire  
- Yo-tambien—James se acerco a su ladfo tambien para tomar  
aire—Y todo por tu estupida torta  
- Bueno, yo por lo menos quiero hacer algo por los otros,  
esa torta era para tu amiguito—Lily se volvio a el enojada--¿Por qué  
siempre tienes que criticarme?  
- ¿Por qué tu siempre tomas todo lo que digo a mal?  
- ¿Por qué siempre estas cerca mio molestandome?  
- ¿Por qué no me contestas mi pregunta?  
- ¿Por qué tu me contestas con una pregunta?  
- Ya basta, me sacas de quicio Lily—James se lejo de ella  
- Pues tu a mi tambien, Potter  
- ¿Por qué nunca me llamas James?  
- No empieces de nuevo, Potter  
- Es que fue divertido ^__^  
- Siempre te tomas todo a broma...—Lily le dirigio una  
mirada fulminante, pero tambien al mismo tiempo sonrio divertida  
- Ves!!, a ti tambien te divierte!—James la señalo con el  
dedo—Te divierte pelear conmigo  
- Siempre es divertidop pelear con un idiota  
- Tomare eso como si no fuera personal...  
- ¿Qué es ese olor a quemado?—Lily fruncio la nariz, el olor  
provenia de debajo de ellos, pero aun no podian ver por el humo  
- ¿Qué es ese calor?  
- Potter!!!, tu pantalon!!—Lily señalo el pantalon de James  
que desde abajo estaba ardiendo en llamas  
  
****************************  
  
- ¿Estas loca?, no voy a responder a eso...—Sirius hizo un  
gesto galan—Prefiero una marca de acne—Y se puso un sticker de un  
punto rojo en la cara  
- Sirius, solo te ha preguntado a cuantas chicas besastes  
este año—May trataba de acerlo comprender, ella estaba disfrazada de  
super estrella y la cara maquillada por Lupin exageradamente  
- Dice chicos...-Sirus miro la tarjeta dudosamente y  
alejandola un poco de el, mientras que en sus labios pintados de  
violeta figuraba una mueca de horror.  
- ¿Eso significa quye has besado alguno?? O__O –Todos lo  
miraron expectantes  
- Por supuesto que no!!, pero es que me queda tan bien el  
rojo!!—Sirius mostro con una gran sonrisa las veinte marcas que  
posaban en su cara, ademas del excesivo maquillaje que le habia  
puesto May  
- Bueno, pero ademas hicimos que lo cambiara, esto significa  
cuantas chicas—Karin le mostro el papelito nuevamente  
- Es que,... esa es mas dificil, no lo recuerdo...—Sirus  
tarto de pensarlo—Pero seria alrededor de docientas, sin contar a la  
gata de Filch que salto encima mio ni a la pequeña de Hufflepuff que  
no se resistia a mis encantos, claro...  
- ¬¬...Mhmm—May lo miro dudosamente—Bien, me toca a mi—Tiro  
de la ruedita y esta cayo en una pregunta—Ahh!!, pregunta,  
pregunta... bien, dice ¿alguna vez le has robado el novio a tu mejor  
amiga?, ehhh....—May se llevo una mano a las dos coletas que le  
habia hecho Snape tratando de recodar—No, es que mejor amiga nunca  
tuve porque siempre fui a un colegio donde las unicas mujeres del  
curso eramos yo y Karin, pero, la verdad es que si, le robe tres  
veces el novio a mi hermana...  
- May!—Karin la miro avergonzada detrás de sus tres marcas  
de acne y su vestido fucsia de fiesta—No lo digas en vos alta, y  
llegas a robarme a mi Sev y despidete de tu conejo pepito  
- No mi sexy conejito, no!!, por favor—May parecia muy  
desesperada—Esta bien, no tocare a tu Snapy, ni siquiera me  
interesa...  
- ¬¬...mhmmm....—Snape le dirigio una mirada fria mientras  
sacudia las dos colitas qwue le habian hecho con pompones  
rosas—Bien, me toca a mi—Snape giro la rueda- Bien, yupi, una  
pregunta, dice: Besa a la persona que esta enfrente tuyo—Snape  
levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Remus que lo miraba  
asqueado—O deja que la persona a tu derecha te maquille—Levanto su  
mirada asqueado a su derecha para encontrarse con los ojos azules de  
Sirius—Emm...O__o  
- Elije Snapy—Sirius ya comenzaba a agarrar el estuche de  
maquillaje, que por cierto era el de Lily ya que Kim se habia negado  
a darles el suyo. Snaoe miro a Lupin y a Black, ¿por qué la vida lo  
castigaba asi?, ademas ¿eso no era un juego de solo chicas?, ¿acaso  
era hecho por lesbianas?, ¿cómo ponian la posibilidad de besarse en  
un juego?...Sacudio su mente, era clara la opcion que eligiria...  
- Esta bien, acercate Lupin –Remus abrio mucho los ojos y  
sacudio la cabeza pensando que maloa suerte le daba el destino  
- ¡Sevvie! , ¿Me engañaras con mi propio hermano?? ;___; --  
Karin se volvio a su novio que estaba observándola sádicamente.—Por  
favor, dime no que me has utilizado para tirarte a Remus! ;___; --  
- Era broma, jamas besaria a Lupin , antes bailaria en ropa  
interior frente al colegio entero.—  
- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Karin con una mirada maliciosa y  
con una mirada sensual.-- ¿Y lo harías para mi solita en privado? :  
)—  
- O.o Estem....Yo.....—Balbuceó este mientras Karin se  
acercaba peligrosamente a él.  
- Si, Snivellus , ¿por que no lo haces para todos?—Lo  
cortó Remus con algo de celos .  
- ¬¬ Cállate Lupin.  
- Es exactamente lo que yo le pido ^^ , gracias  
Remus!—Dijo Karin mientras abrazaba a Severus dejándolo sin  
respiración.—De seguro que te verías muy sexy : )  
- ¬¬ Dios .... Cpon quien tuve que llegar a parar..... --Se  
volvio a Sirius—Black, maquillame—Y cerro los ojos preparado. Sirius  
sonrio malisiosamente y se acerco a el con el labial en la mano  
- Bien, en mi opinion, Snivellus, el rosa es tu color—Sirius  
se acerco a el y le pinto los labios de un fucsia con brillo—Un poco  
de sombrea de ojos para resaltar esas pestañas que tienes...—Tomo la  
sombra de ojos verde y comenzo a pintarle los ojos, mientras que  
Severus los cerraba como si estuviera en un salon de belleza—Y esto  
para resaltar tus cachetes-Tomo un poco de algo marron  
- No, Sirius, no...—Kim trato de detenerlo, pero fue  
imposible. Sirius ya le habia puesto a Snape toda esa masa marron  
que habia tomado de un pote que habia entre los maquillajes  
- ¿Qué sucede, Kim?—Sirius se volvio hacia ella extrañado--  
estaba en la fase en la que le daba color a su rostro, quedara  
desproporcionado!  
- Es que esa era la mascara de hierbas que habia preparado  
Lily, y ahora el rostro de Snape quedara rosa fucsia brillante por  
todo el dìa—  
- ¡¿¿¿QUUUEEEE????!!!! O__O , ¡Sacamelo!  
¡Sacamelo!!!!!—Snape comenzo a desparramarse la mascara en un  
intento por sacarsela por todo el rostro y cuello, tambien incluamos  
manos ( N/A S: NOOOO!!!! ;___; ¡¡¡¡SEVVVIE!!!!! ;___; ).--  
¡¡¡¡BLACK!!!!! __ ¡¡¡¡¡TE MATO!!!!--  
- ¡No Severus , no lo hagas! – Gritó Karin completamente  
histérca.-- ¡Déjame ayudarte! – Dijo al tiempo que se precipitaba  
sobre él y trataba de sacárselo, manchandose las manos  
- No, Karin...—May se acerco a la lucha, pero Severus le dio  
un manotazo en la cara sin querer en un intento desesperado de  
sacarse a Karin, que le dejo la cara completamente llena de esa  
sustancia  
- No!, mi cara...—May intento sacarse la sustancia con las  
manos y Sirius intento ver si estaba bien, pero Karin, junto a otro  
manotazo de Severus por sacarsela de encima lo empujo, cayendo el  
encijma de May. May penso que el chico intentaba pervertirla,  
entonces le dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla, llenandolo de la  
sustancia. Entre tanto ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que habia  
caido sobre el boul con la sustancia, haciendo que este patinara y  
volara hacia arriba de la cabeza de Remus y salpicando a toda la  
sala y especialmente a Kim en la cara que estaba a su lado. Pero dos  
figuras aparecieron de repenter en la sala, haciendo que un silencio  
estallara sobre ellos... ************** -Ahh!!!, fuego!!!--James saltaba como loco tratando de apagarse el pantalon que se le habia prendido en llamas -Quedate quieto que te lo apago—Lily se acercaba a el con el mata fuegos sadicamente y James retrocedia hacia atrás no sabiendo que era eso que Lily llevaba en brazos y pensando que seria otra cosa. -No , Lily, no te acerques con eso... -Pero solo quiero apagarte el fuego, quedate quieto -Auch, me quema-Dijo James con lagrimas en los ojos por el dolor e intentando sacarse el pantalon -Dejame ayudarte!!!—Gritaba Lily histerica con el mata fuegos y mientras tanto la bata se le caia  
- No, puedo solo...-James se sasco el pantalon rapidamente y  
lo arrojo al suelo, cerca de Lily. Lily salton de la imprecion por  
el fuego y que no la quemara y comenzo a correr hacia fuera de la  
cocina, provocando que la bata se le cayera  
- Ayudame a apagar el fuego—Grito James mientras pisaba su  
pantalon, Lily quiso tambien ayudarlo, pero lo malo era que estaba  
descalza y no se dio cuenta hasta que toco el pantalon ....  
- Aggg...dolor...—Lily se llevo una mano a su pie, mientras  
que el pantalon de James se encendia mas y mas y para colmo se unia  
con el ya apagado trapeador y ewste se incendiaba de nuevo. James  
procupado dejo de apagfar su pantalon y se acerco a la pelirroja  
que, no solo estaba en ropa interior, sino que tambien saltando de  
una forma extraña por el dolor en el pie. Todo sucedió muy rapido,  
el humo que desprendia el pantalon y el trapeador no los dejabn ver  
nada. James se acerco preocupado, aunque tambien un poco  
pwervertidamente a Lily, quien saltadba por el dolor. Lioly no vio  
que James se acercaba y saltando le piso el pie a este, quien grito  
de dolor y se empujo para atrás apoyandose en la puerta de la  
cocina. Lily se dio vuelta asustada por el grito y dio cara a cara a  
James y por el susto y el pie que no podia apoyar cayo encima de el,  
haciendo que la puerta cediera y cayeran en el medio del circulo que  
lops demas habian formado para el juego  
- Agggggg´!!!!!!—Los dos cayeron lentamente encima del boul  
que Remus se habia sacado de la cabeza, salpicando mas a los chicos  
que estaban ahí y llenandose ellos mismos de la sustancia  
- AHHHHHHHH!!!!—Gritaron todos del susto al ver dos personas  
en el suelo, uno encima del otro, completamente desnudos a excepcion  
de la ropa interior y llenos de esa sustancia marron  
- No!!!—Sirius señalo el tablero que ahora estaba en la otra  
punta del suelo horrorizado--¿Por qué?, iba ganando!!! ;____; --  
- Amigo—Remus se volvio hacia James que estaba debajo de  
Lily todavia impresionado por todo lo que cababa de pasar—Pense que  
ustedes se odiaban y que estaban peleando en la coicina, pero ahora  
sabemos que esos gritos no eran justamente de una pelea...  
- ¿QUÉ??????—Lily miro su cuerpo semi-desnudo y que estaba  
sobre James c0on las piernas abiertas y una posicion  
comprometedora—AHHHHH!!!, MI PESADILLA SE VOLVIO REALIDAD!!  
- ¿Soñabas con eso, Evans?—Pregunto Snape.  
- Ahh, por eso gemias mientras dormias—Kim la miro  
pícaramente, haciendo que todos estallaran en risas. Lily se levanto  
bruscamente de James completamente sonrojada.  
- ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!!—Gritó esta completamente histérica  
- Sabía que estabas loca por mi! ^__^—Exclamó James con una  
expresión de triunfo.  
- ¬¬ ¡¡¡QUE NO ES VERDAD!!!—Repitió ella .  
- Vamos amorcito , acépprta que te mueres por mi ^^ --James  
hizo una pose sexy, aclaremos que estaba solo en ropa interior y con  
esa sustancia marron por todo el cuerpo (N/A C: AHHHH!!!)  
- Antes muerta Potter—Lily se tapo un poco al notar que  
todos los hombre presentes la miraban.  
- ¬¬ ¡Severus!—Le indicó Karin sacudiendolo .  
- ¿Si? O ¬ O—Preguntó este completamente desprevenido.  
- ¬¬ Deja de mirarla de esa manera , ¿O ACASO ME DEJARAS  
POR LILY???? ;___; --  
- No seas paránoica , Karin , no dejaré que Snivellus  
toque a MI Lily ^^-- La tranquilizó James incorporándose y  
abrazandola .  
- ¡Aparta Potter! ¬¬...¿y desde cuiando soy tu lily???—Lily  
lo miro extrañada  
- Desde que te vi ese culo en ropa interior, amor—James se  
inclino por detrás de Lily para verselo  
- Potter!!!!—Lily lo saco—Dejame en paz, y les aclaro a  
TODOS que yo no me estaba intentando acostar o algo asi con Potter,  
solo que a el se le incendio el pantalon y...  
- Se lo saco y te acostaste con el—Kim soluciono las cosas  
rapidamenet—Bien, porque no nos sentamos ahora...  
- ¡¡¡¡QUE NO ME ACOSTE CON ESE!!! ___ --  
- Si si , Evans , ya lo sabemos , no trates de seguir  
ocultando tu calentura con Potter .—Dijo Severus como aclarando las  
cosas.  
- Ò__Ó ¡CALLATE SNAPE!—Lo retó esta.  
- ¡HEY , NI TU NI NADIE PUEDE TRATAR ASI A MI SNAPY! à__ß --  
Saltó de repente Karin.  
- ¡NO LE GRITES A MI LILY! – Gritó James.  
- ¡QUE NO SOY TU LILY!!! Ò Ó—  
- ¡NO LE GRITES A KARIN, IDIOTA QUE ERES POTTER!—La  
defendió Severus mientras se acercaba a James dispuesto a pegarle.  
- ¡Y TU NO TE ATREVAS A MOLESTAR A LILY!!!—Grito James al  
tiempo que se le tiraba encima y empezaban a pelear entre golpes y  
patadas.  
- ¡YA PAREN!—Los separó Kim.  
- ¡Hey! , empezaba a ponerse bueno...!—Se quejó Sirius.  
- ¬¬ Callate Black y déjame controlar esto.— Le indicó Kim.-  
- ¡TODOS USTEDES!, ¡SEPARENSE Y DEJEN DE PELEARSE!—Gritó esta. Entre  
miradas frías y fulminantes que el Slytherin y el Gryffindor se  
mandaban—Vamos a jugar a algo  
- ¿A que?, se arruino el juego de Solo entre chicas...-  
Sirius protesto, con la cara un poco rosa ya que la mezcola  
comenzaba a hecer efecto  
- ¿Solo entre chicas?—James aparto la mirada del sujetador  
de Lily y se volvio a Sirius con una mirada extraña-- ¿Es ese juego  
en el que las chicas se xcuentasn sus secretos, se pintan y hablan  
de chicos?, ¿jugaron a eso?—Paso su mirada por el rojo carmin de  
Sirius, luego por las colitas de pompones rosadas de Snape hasta la  
sombra de ojos azul de Remus—Chicos, somos hombres, HOMBRES,nos  
fijamos en que eso lop lleven las mujeres, no nos lo ponemos Y asi por media hora James comenzo a dar un discursop sobre loq ue era ser hombre, y que no se debian maquillar ni jugar juegos de nena. Las mujeres se miraban entre si desesperadas y pensando realmente en ser lesbianas.   
- Y luego, si nos comportamos asi, podremos tener a  
cualquier chica en nuestra cama...O soñando con estar en la cama  
contigo como lo hizo Evans—James sonrio mirando a Lily  
- Potter!!!, que yo no me acoste contigo...  
- Dije que soñabas...  
- Lo se, pero es que eso no lo puedo negar...—Todos la  
miraron extrañados—Que? Ya dije que fue una pesadilla...  
- ¿Y que soñabas Lily?, ¿cómo era yo desnudo?—James parecia  
realmente interesado  
- Bueno, te imagine igual de asqueroso como te veo  
ahora—Lily comenzo a mirarlo de arriba abajo—Bah, bueno, no estabas  
tan mal en mi sueño como lo estas ahora  
- ¬¬... Sabes que te soy inrresistible...  
- Bueno, chicos basta, tengo un juego en mente...—Una mirada  
maliciosa cruzo por los ojos de May  
- ¿Qué?, ¿tienes el monopoli?—Sirius parecia esperanzado de  
poder ganar de nuevo  
- No, algo mucho mejor, mas divertido, mas... excitante—Los  
chicos ya comenzaban a mirarla raro  
- ¿Y es...?—James ya comenzaba a mirar a Lily esperanzado  
- Verdad o reto...  
- Bahh... ese juego es malo, nadie se anima y todos  
mienten—Karin se cruzo de brazos fastidiada  
- Dejame terminar, verdad o reto... magico—Se volvio hacia  
Snape—Severus, ¿tu eres experto en pociones, cierto?  
- Si, pero...  
- Bien, el verdad o reto magico se juega con una pocion,  
bastante sencilla, la hacemos en menos de un minuto, que hace que  
tienes que decir si o si la verdad y animarte a hacer el reto que te  
dicen, asi nadie se echa para atrás...  
- Esta bien, pero no se vale hacer en reto "acuestate con  
alguien" o algo asi, ¿entendieron?—Kim miro a todos, especialmente a  
Sirius y a James que estaban a punto de protestar  
- Si, esta bien—Dijieron todos  
- Y tampoco algo como "te reto a que te quites las bragas",  
digo, otra cosa puede ser...—Todos miraron extralñados a Lily—Es un  
juego, pero no algo como las bragas  
- Entendido, no bragas—Todos los chicos murmuraron  
exaltados, podian pedirle cualquier otra cosa  
- Bien, comenzemos a hacer la pocion, vayamos a la  
cocina—May abrio la puerta pero una ola de humo la tiro para atrás-  
¿por qué hay ese olor a quemado?  
- Es mi pantalon...  
- Y el trapedor....  
- Y la bata de Lily...  
- ¬¬...mhmm...  
- ¿qué paso?  
- Les dijimos que se quemo, por lo tanto no es buena idea ir  
a la cocina ahora, preparemoslo aca...—James señalo la chimanea—Y  
hagamosla en esto—Señalo el boul de Lily  
- Eyy, ese es mi boul!!, ¿y mi mascara?—De repente  
comprendio todo cuando vio a todos manchados con ella y hasta a ella  
misma—Ohh, no, estaremos rosa hasta mañana  
- ¿Cómo rosa?—James vio su cuerpo cubierto de un rosa  
brillante—Ahhh, estoy rosa!! No soy mas hombre!!!  
- No seas ridiculo, Potter, se te ira mañana..Ademas no eres  
hombre desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo, desde que naciste sin  
miembro  
- ¿Quieres verlo a ver que tan grande es?—James parecio  
afectado por la declaracion de Lily  
- No gracias, ya lo vi en mi sueño...—Todos rieron tras el  
comentario de Lily  
- Tu te lo buscaste Evans—James se bajo el calzoncillo y le  
mostro solo a Lily lo que habia alli abajo, la chica abrio mucho los  
ojos de la imprecion y los demas supusieron que no era lo que ella  
esperaba.  
- Ehh...buu....—Lily tartamudeo mirando a James en cuanto el  
se subio los calzones--¿Siempre son tan grandes?  
- Jeje, no siempre Lily—Sirius se metio en la conversacion  
de Lily, el ya habia visto a James en las duchas, sabia que la chica  
reaccionaria de ese modo—James es lo que se dice un super-dotado,  
aunqueu claro, yo soy un super-super dotado—Todos lo observaron con  
reproche—Bueno...Pero generalmente son mas pequeñas...  
- Ahhh...—Lily respondio aliviada—Me asuste, imaginate que  
todos los hombres tengan una asi!, ni siquiera te  
entraria!...Gracias a Dios solo Potter la tiene tan grande...  
- Emm... Eso es mejor Lily—May miro a James evaluadoramente,  
como si de veras estuviera considerando acostarse con alguien  
despues de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior—James, puedes  
apartarte, me das ganas d erepetir lo que me paso anoche, asi que  
dejen de hablar de eso... Todos miraron a May y se revolcaron de la risa. -Bueno, igual, mi Severusin la tiene mas grande—Karin se metio en la conversacion de repente -No lo se, Karin, pero por lo que me han contado en el colegio, se dice que la tiene muy grande—Kim se metio en la conversacion -Pueden dejar de hablar de eso estando hombres presentes!— Dijo Remus, y Sirius, James y Severus que ya estaban sonrojados se lo agradecieron -Bueno... Pero es nuestra cabaña y aquí podemos hablar temas de chicas—Lily parecio ofendida -¿Hablan de eso cuando estan solas?—Sirius parecia impresionado -Por supuesto que si, ¿qué creian?, ¿qué hablabamos de zapatos y maquillaje?—May les devolvio esto con sarcasmo -Ehh.. realmente, si—Los cuatro chicos asintieron con la cabeza -Bueno, vamos a hacer la pocion para el juego—May llevo su atencion a la fuente y, enganchandola a una manija, puso agua en ella—Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es que cada uno se acerque a ella y diga su nombre y una verdad sobre si mismo—Viendo que nadie entendia comenzo ella—Me llamo Maitena Morgan y tengo dieciseis años—La pocion se volvio de un rosa claro—Ahora, cada uno diga una verdad sobre si mismo, aunque noi pueden repetirse las verdades. Remus se acerco a la pocion—Me llamo Remus Lupin y odio la luna llena—Todos los que no sabian que era licantropo lo miraron extrañados pero no dijeron nada, la pocion se volvio marron. Snape se acerco a ella—Mi nombre es Severus Snape y me encanta la materia de pociones—La pocion se volvio verde—Me llamo James Potter y amo el quiddiuch—La pocion se volvio roja—Me llamo Karin Morgan y me cae bien Severus Snape—La pocion se volvio violeta—Me llamo Kim Leng y voy al colegio de Hogwarts todos los años—La pocion se volvio gris—Me llamo Sirius Black y amo a las mujeres y a la comida—La pocion xse volvio negra, por ultimo se acerco Lily—Me llamo Lily Evans y estoy en ropa interior por culpa del estupido de James Potter—Y la pocion se volvio nuevamente roja -Bien, ahora que todos dijimos una verdad, debemos decir todos los que jugamos el conjuro para el juego, con lo que acaban de decir la verdad esta lista, pero para que se animen al reto debemos decir una frase, por mas ronta que paresca—Todos asintieron—Tienen que decir: "Aceptare el reto porque este es mi destino y hasta ahí voy a llegar"—Todos escucharon extrañados la frase pero la repitieron y la pocion estuvo lista. Todos se pusieron en circulo -Bueno, ahora bebamos la pocion—May se llevo el boul a la boca y bebio un sorbo, despues de una ligera sensacion de cosquillas en su cuerpo se lo paso a Sirius que estaba sentado a su lado, quien hizo lo mismo y se la paso a Remus, este a Kim, esta a Karin, esta a Severus, este a James y este a Lily, quien bebio el ultimo sorbo y tiro la pocion hacia atrás. -Bueno, ¿como empezamos?—James miraba ansioso a todos -¿tienen una botella?—Pregunto May a Lily, quien asintio la cabeza y trajo una botella que por suerte estaba en su cuarto -No deja de llover—Murmuro Remus mirando por la ventana -Si, a este paso terminaran quedandose a dormir aquí-Kim sonrio—Aunque eso seria divertido, ¿te imaginas a Lily, James y Snape durmiendo bajo el mismo techo? -No quiero ni imaginarmelo...—Remus le dirigio una mirada divertida - ¿Como que ellos tres durmiendo entre ellos y solitos y ami no me incluyen!!!??-- Dijo Sirius de repente. - ¬¬ ¡¡NUNCA DORMIRIA CON LA SANGRE SUCIA Y CON ESE POTTER!!-- Gritó algo histérico Severus por la simple mención de los trews nombres juntops en una misma oración. - ¡¿COMO QUE SANGRE SUCIA!??, ¡¡¡TE CALLAS PELO GRASOSO!!!!-- Gritó Jamnes. - ¡YA BASTA ; ME TIENEN HARTA!-- Gritó Karin sobresaltándolos.-- Severus, VEN AQUI Y QUÉDATE QUIETO DE UNA VEZ Y DEJALOS EN PAZ, ¿QUIERES??-- Severus obedeció con la cabeza gacha.-- ¡DEBERIA DARTE VERGUENZA! Ò__Ó , ¡ERES, ERES UN......!! --Severus le mando una miradade cachorrito abandonado que hizo que esta callase.-- .....Awwwwww!!!-- Exclamó al tiempo que se tiraba encima de Snape para apretarle los cachetes ( N/A S: Esto va especialmentev para Cami.... No seas tan mal pensada! , la otravez habías creído que no eran justamente las mejillas del rostro..... Aceptaqueeso nuncalo leeras de mi!, bueno je je je , es eso o todavia no sabes lo que tengo en mente : ) je je je , ¡¡¡¡SEVVIE!!!!! ^.^) y implantare un beso en los labios de este.  
  
- ¬¬ Aléjate de Karin Snape -- Dijo amenazadoramente Lupin al Slytherin. - ¿Acaso tienes celos , Lupin?-- Preguntó eeste bajo la mirada de todos en aquel cuarto. - ¿Remus con celos del pelo grasoso y esa nariz que tienes? , no caería tan bajo como para eso.....-- Dijo Sirius con algo de burla.-- ¿Y mi torta? ^^--  
  
- ¬¬ Cállate Black , que no es a ti a quien MI Sev se refiere -- Dijo Karin fríamente al chgico de ojos claros que la observaba algo aturdido. - Karin , no te metas, ¿Quieres?-- Le indicó May a la chica en defensa del animago. - Me meto todo lo que quiero , es de MI Sexy Sevvie del que están hablando ¬¬ -- Reprochó esta. - Grrrrr.... ¬¬ ¿Sabes que eres molesta?-- - ¬¬ ¿Sabes que eres insufrible?-- - ¡Ya las dos! , ¡Basta de peleas!-- Dijo Kim , reclamando el silencio. - ¡No Kim! , déjalas, quisiera presenciar una pelea entre las dos gatitas lindas , Grrr.....-- Dijo Sirius con un gruñido sensual. - ¡No me llames gata! ¬¬ -- Dijo Karin tras eso.-- ¡Sevvie!, ¡Ayúdame a hacerle entender a ese Black que no soy ninguna gata!-- - ¿Para que? , Yo tambien quisiera verlas peleando a ustedes dos como dos gatas .-- Bromeó Severus. - ¡Sevvie! : ) Eso solo tieres que pedírmelo....-- Dijo ella con voz sensual y acercándose poco a poco a los labios de Snape. - O__oU , ehhhhh.........¿En serio : ) ?-- Preguntó Severus sonriendo pervertidamente. - ¬¬ Déjala en paz Snape!, o sino....!-- Lo amenazó Remus separándolos a los dos. - ¿O sino que , Remsie?-- Preguntó Karin al tiempo que juteaba con el cabello de Snape entre sus dedos. - O sino besará a Snape antes que tú-- Bromeó Sirius. - ¡Sirius! -- Dijeron Remus y Karin a la vez. - ¬¬ Bien , bien , ya sé que no debo de hacer bromas.... ¡Pero ustedes son irresistibles víctimas que no puedo dejar que la oportunidad se me vaya de las manos! ^^ -- Se disculpó Sirius. - ¿Ya terminaron?.....-- Preguntó May , aburrida por la pelea.-- ¿Podemos empezar?-- - Vale-- Respondió Kim , sonriendo al fin.Todos realizaron una ronda al rededor de la botella en el centro. Mandándose miradas fulminantes y pervertidas algunas veces. - Yo empiezo!-- Dijo May con algo de emoción mientrasagarraba la botella y vertía la poción dentro de ella y la tapaba . La recostó en el liso suelo de la sala y la hizo girar.....-- Veamos , James con..... Snape.-- La botella había cesado de girar y apuntaba cada uno de los extremos a los nombrados, todos llevaron sus ojos a la punta de la botella que apuntaba a James. James hizo una sonrisita maliciosa en su rostro , sabía exactamente que hacer con el pelo graciento..... Cmi Weasley: Hi!!!!!!, bueno, creo que este ha sido mi capitulo favorito, jeje, en especial por la parte de Lily y James que me hizo reir mucho. Espero que ya esten pensando las parejas, pues si, hay parejas para todos, ¿para ustedes con quien se va a quedar quien?, algunas son muy obvias como Lily y James, pero otras no se.. por ejemplo ¿con quien se quedara Remus?, ¿aparecera otro personaje?... ¿ahora les cae bien Kim?, no se.. generalmente no le gusta a nadie..snif... y es uno de mis personajes favoritros, ademas despues de lo que le paso con Lucius aprendio su leccion, ¿no creen?, esperop que les haya gustado muchio!!!. Estos 4 capitulos fueron muy rapidos, pero les recomiendo que no se acostumbren mucho porque ahora, por ejemplo, estoy escribiendo esto sola porque Angie esta en pinamar y se fue por casi dos semanas, yo, dentro de tres dias, me voy a brasil por ocho dias, no es mucho, pero apenas volvemos vamos a empezar el colegio y ahí se van a complicar las cosas... pero no se preocupen!!! Lo vamos a seguir porque sabemos que a ustedes les gusta leerlo, pero el 5 tardara un poco mas que estos.. espero que no nos revienten ni dejen de leerlo!! Tambien queria decirles que, como notaran, debido a este fict me retrase mucho mas en mi otro fict Amores en Guerra, que es en el que mas escribo, y quiero pedir disculpas por eso y que ahora me encargare un poco mas de ese fict. Bueno, los quiero mucho, este cap. Se lo dedico a las personas que lo leyeron: Patty, Anita (icaper 2002) que te quiero mucho!!!, a Ary, aunque su mensaje fue muy cortito y a Hermione_Weasley 86, que me encanta su fict!!!weeee!!! y seguro que cuando esto se publique ya muchos abran dejado mas mensajes, asi que pido disculpas por si no puse a nadie. Y tambien, aunque no se si lo leyo, a Carlita Grey que su fict es una gran fuente de inspiracion y es una muy buena amiga. Besos Cami Cmi Weasley Snape´s Mistic Angel: Hola a todos los que se dignaron a leer el fict!!! ^^ , en verdad que no tengo mucho tiempo que gastar ( imáginense las 4 AM y levántandome temprano mañana a la mañana.....). Pues esto va para Anvi , Patty , Carlita , Val , Maiza , Ary , Love_Snape y Cami ; ) , espero que dejen reviews al menos! ; Iremos a elegir tal vez alguna de sus sugerencias para las preguntas y los retos....Necesitamos algo de ayuditas pleassseeeeeeeeeeeee!!!, Muchas gracias a todos! y saludos a mis hermanitas! , byes, Angie--Snape´s Mistic Angel Orden Severusiana , Siriusiana y Legión de las Lupinas. 


	5. Besos y Complicaciones

¿A quien realmente amas?   
Capitulo cinco:  
Besos y complicaciones ************************************************************************* - Bien, Snivellus, elige—James sonrió con maldad ante las miradas emocionadas de los otros—Verdad o reto - Reto, Potter, me gustan los riesgos—Snape entrecerró los ojo fríamente, James esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa - Sabia que elegirías eso—James pareció pensativo, aunque claramente se notaba que ya lo tenia pensado desde antes—Evans, ¿tienes un estéreo muggle?— - Si, trajimos uno para el viaje—Lily se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la única puerta que estaba cerrada. Los que trataron de ver claramente vislumbraron que era muy pequeña, había ropa tirada por todos lados y tres camas, aunque la habitación no se lograba ver todavía entera... - Aquí esta—Lily volvió con un aparato algo pequeño y color metálico. Sirius y Snape lo miraron extrañados, James también un poco aunque ya los había visto en las fotografías de estudios muggles, Kim los conocía por Lily y Karin y May ya los conocían por tener uno en su cuarto. - ¿Y para que voy a necesitar esa cosa inservible?—Preguntó Severus con desagrado señalando lo anteriormente llamado "estéreo". - Esta cosa inservible...—Dijo James agarrando la estéreo.— Es una estéreo.— - Si , Potter , eso ya lo sé ¬¬ , pero ¿Para qué??— - Je je je – James tenía una sonrisa maliciosa impresa en el rostro.—Mi reto es que bailes una canción..... Al estilo "Streap Tease"— - ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ??? –Severus abrió sus ojos como platos y adoptó una expresión de terror . - ¡¡¡¡Sí!!!! ^____^ —Exclamó Karin , completamente emocionada , abalanzándose sobre Severus y abrazándolo. - ¡¡¡¡NO!!!! –Severus se negó , pero de un momento a otro , James prendió el estéreo y una música sensual empezó a resonar por toda la habitación.... Severus no quería , pero sintió una sacudida en su estómago , y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más , se paró de repente y al ritmo de la música comenzó a mover las caderas sensualmente y a contonearse....( N/A S: ^ ¬ ^ Mmmmmmmmmm.........) - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEXYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *___* –Karin gritó euforica al tiempo que se tiraba como para atraparlo como si fuera uno de los Back Street Boys en pleno concierto , pero no pudo ni tocarlo , ya que este se había subido de un salto arriba de la mesa. - ¡¡¡AYÚDENME!!! O_O –Gritó Snape en un intento desesperado y lucha interna tratando de no seguir bailando. - Tu te arriesgaste a jugar Snivellus—Dijo James entre risas, mientras que Snape se iba sacando lentamente la camisa con un movimiento sensual ( N/A S: * ¬ * ) y se lo tiraba a las chicas, luego pasaba sus manos por su pecho y bajaba al pantalón lentamente..... - Sácatelo!!!SÁCATELO!!!!!!—Gritaban las chicas , completamente locas al respecto y esperando por más , mientras que los merodeadores se destornillaban de la risa señalando al grasoso. - Baby!, take out your cloth—Snape tomo el sombrero que colgaba de una percha al lado de la puerta y se lo puso en la cabeza estilo cow boy, puso sus dos manos en el pantalón y se los saco con un movimiento salvaje. ( Angie se desmaya de la emoción......) - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! ^O^—Karin gritaba eufórica mientras que las demás lo miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Snape dejo mostrar la ultima prenda que le quedaba, unos boxers grises --... Pero antes de que se lo sacara hubo una interrupción y la música se corto de repente , dejando a muchas al borde de su asiento , esperando.....--¿Qué?¿qué?.... NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Ò_Ó -- - Creo que no queremos ver eso, Snapy—Remus estaba parado junto al aparato, con el dedo apretado en el botón de stop y mirando cautelosamente a Karin. - Si, seria realmente escalofriante—Sirius hizo un gesto como de temblor, y Severus miro todo confundido y completamente rojo. - Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... Gracias Lupin!—Snape se volvió con rencor a James , dirigiéndole una mirada fulmunante—Pagaras por esto, Pottypot-- - XD!! ES... que...—James no podia parar de reirse—fue muy gracioso, JAJAJA!!XD!!! - ¬¬X ¿QUÉ FUE LO GRACIOSO POTTER???—Severus le dirigió una mirada gélida. - NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O, ¡¡¡¡TE MATOOOOOOO!!!!!!!—Karin salto sobre Lupin con los brazos abiertos preparada para ahorcarlo, pero las tres chicas la detuvieron antes de que esta pudiera hacer más. - Deja, Karin, no te esfuerces—Kim se lo susurro a su oído—POR QUE LO MATO YO!!—Ahora los merodeadores tuvieron que defender a su amigo antes de que las dos se abalanzaran sobre él . - Basta chicas—Sirius se puso delante de ellas mientras que se calmaban un poquito—Además ; Son las reglas, recuerdan, ustedes dijeron no bragas... es la misma cosa para nosotros... Especialmente para Snivellus que entra en la categoría de las bragas— - ¬¬XX ¡¡¡¡¡TE CALLAS BLACK!!!!!!!— - ¡¡¡Si nene!!! , ¿Qué te metes con MI Severus???—Karin de unió a la discusión al tiempo que aprovechaba y abrazaba a Severus semi- desnudo ( N/A S: je je , que envidia....) - Si, Sirius tiene razón—Lily se sentó en el circulo y los demás la imitaron—Aunque no puedo negar que me hubiese gustado ver eso, bailas bien Snape.-- - Cuidado Lily—Karin la miro celosa y aferrándose más a Severus , quien ejn realidad le importaba poco toda esa discusión de chicas.... - Jamás tocaría a Severus, Karin quédate tranquila—Lily le sonrío amigable. - Yo tampoco tocaría a James, Lil—Karin también le sonrío pero no tuvo la respuesta esperada. - No me importaría—Lily se hizo la indiferente - A mi tampoco—James sonrío pervertido—¡¡Aunque mejor las dos!! - ¬¬.... Ten cuidado con lo que dices , Potter—Le advirtió Severus , aun con solamente su ropa interior puesta y nada más. Estaba algo sonrojado , aunque no tanto como Karin abrazándolo , quien sonreía pervertidamente..... - Bien, sigamos—Sirius parecía emocionado por que le tocara a el, a su lado May y Kim pusieron la misma expresión. - Bueno, tiro la botella—Kim giro la botella y esta se detuvo al instante.—Bien, Remus y...... Karin. - Je je—Remus sonrío con maldad—A ver, Karin, quiero que..... Rompas con Snape - ¡Eso no vale!—Karin y Severus gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras que los demás asentían con la cabeza - Es verdad Remus—James puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo—Tienen que ser cosas que pasen en el momento, no cosas que duren para siempre-- - La vergüenza es lo que me durara—Susurro Lily con una mueca a May - Ohhh...—Remus agacho la cabeza , algo triste—Entonces, tendrás que.... - ¡Un momento! ¡Ni siquiera dije que si quería reto! –Se quejó Karin , algo antipática por el reto que su hermano había sugerido hacerle a ella y a Severus. - Bien – Remus suspiró exasperado.-- hermanita , que decides ; ¿Verdad o reto?—Preguntó Remus con algo de desgano. - Verdad –Dijo ella mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de Snape a su lado.—Y no te sobrepases Remus.....— - ¿Qué te dice que me voy a sobrepasarme de ti?— - Tal vez que.....¿Trataste de separarme de mi Severus??—Respondió sarcásticamente mientras que le mandaba una mirada fulminante al licántropo. - ¿Y desde cuando es TU Severus?— - ¬¬ ¿Desde cuando te pones en plan de hermano protector?— - Desde que ESE --Dijo Remus , señalando a Snape con un dedo acusador.— apareció— - ¿Qué insinúas Lupin?—Preguntó Snape con tono amenazante. - Me refiero que Karin no es para ti – Respondió este , en un mismo tono.—karin se merece algo mejor que tu.-- - ¿Y para quien sería , Lupin , quien se la merecería , como tu dices? –Preguntó con una voz melosa y con una sonrisa de triunfo en su adusto rostro.-- ¿Para quién sino sería Karin.... Para alguien , como tu , quizás?—( N/A S: Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Me mata!!!!!!!!!! *____* Me lo como......) - Maldito.....—Murmuró Remus por lo bajo , tratando de no perdiera el control de su temperamento. Severus sonrió fríamente , curvando sus angostos labios. – Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella— - ¡Que ya basta los dos! –Los corto Karin-- ¡Que no soy una cosa para que estén decidiendo todo por mi!— - Lupin , lo mejor para ella es lo que ella quiera.—Dijo Snape , algo cortante e ignorando a Karin por completo. - ¬¬XX ..... Déjalo Severus.—Dijo Karin , tratando de retenerlas ganas que tenía de fulminar a su novio con la mirada. - Lo que ella quiera en estos momentos tal vez no sea lo correcto.—Dijo Remus simplemente , tratando de sacarle importancia al asunto , no que ría por ningún modo provocarle algún problema o disgusto a Karin. - ¿Y tu como lo sabes?—Preguntó fríamente el Slytherin mientras que acercaba a Karin más a él a propósito y para incitar al licántropo. - Por que sé como sos , por eso –Dijo Remus simplemente , sentenciando y acabando una discusión que para Severus recién comenzaba. - ¿Qué me conoces? , ¿QUÉ ME CONOCES? –Repitió Severus con una sonrisa irónica , pero con una mirada que reflejaba un destello de cólera. Todos a su alrededor mantenían su atención en ellos , especialmente en Remus , quien estaba extrañamente callado y apacible .Karin entre tanto , se había separado de Severus y los observaba a los dos , algo extrañada por las actitudes tomadas. - Si , eso fue o que te dijo , ¿O acaso con tanta grasa en el pelo tampoco puedes escuchar bien? – Dijo James , sonriendo al ver como Sirius festejaba la broma con el mismo gesto burlón. - Calla Potter.—Dijo Snape mientras desviaba su mirada por primera vez de Remus y le dedicaba la poca simpatía que sentía hacia él con una sonrisa irónica y una mueca que lo secundaba.. - ¡Ay , Dios!—Suspiró indignada Karin mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza .—Ya , dejen de pelearse entre ustedes que aquí soy yo a quien le toca.— - Karin , no te metas en esto –Dijo Remus con una voz levemente tranquila. - ¡Yo me meto todo lo que quiera Remus!—Gritó esta -- ¡Supuestamente están decidiendo POR MI! ¡Yo decido quien me gusta y con quien salga! , ¡Nadie va a decidir por mi!-- - Ey! , Karin , cálmate que Remus no quiso decirte nada de malo , ¡Solo trata de ayudarte!—Dijo Kim , entrando en la discusión y en plan de la defensiva de Remus. - ¿¡Ayudarme como!? , ¡Si lo único que hace es dificultarme las cosas! ; ¡Deja de ser tan posesivo y déjame en paz!—Gritó al borde del ataque de nervios.-- ¡Que me importa como crees que es Severus! ¡Yo CREO saber con quien estoy saliendo y a quien quiero! –Dijo con un toque sarcástico y de furia. - ¡Cálmate Karin! ¡Que Kim a ti no te hizo nada! –May parecía estar tomando cartas en el asunto. Ella era una de las pocas personas a la que Karin a esas alturas tomaba consejo o al menos la despabilaba.-- ¡No te descargues con ella! : ¡Que tu estas enojada con Remus ¡ ¡JODER!— - .......—Todos callaron al oírle . Severus la atrajo más hacia él , para disgusto de Remus .--¡¡Pero que me dejes en paz que yo quiero a Severus y me basta ,no me importa si para vos no es buena relación!!—Dijo Karin de repente , rompiendo el silencio.  
  
- Si , si , lo que sea , ya pasó –Dijo Remus , tratando de quitarse la carga de encima y sin darle el mínimo interés al asunto. - No , Lupin , esto aún no pasó ; ¿Cómo es eso de que me conoces? , no sabes ni la mitad sobre mi como para alardear sobre eso—Dijo Severus con algo de fastidio. - Severus —Karin lo observó a los ojos e hizo que este sienta un escalofrío cuando ella pasó su mano sobre su pierna desnuda ( N/A S:¡¡¡¡YO QUIERO!!!!!!!!!!!! ^¬^ )—Hazme el favor de dejar el tema.--.Severus dio un respingo , pero ceso de pelear aunque aun así siguió mandándole miradas fulminantes al pobre de Remus. - Bien , volvamos al juego , ¿Quieren? ¬¬ --Dijo May entre molesta y resignada. - Bueno , Karin—Dijo Remus , volviendo a su antiguo tono de voz apacible.— ; ¿Alguna vez tuviste una fantasía sexual que se vincule con alguien que este en esta sala?--.Muchos se observaron aturdidos y confundidos por la pregunta de Remus.... ¿a dónde quería llevar esa situación? - Sí –Dijo Karin , quien parecía ser poseída , ya que su boca se movía como si fuera por sí sola , mientras que con las manos trataba de tapársela para no revelar más de lo necesario.....—Con Severus y Remus: Los dos solos en la playa de noche , provistos de maya y besándose y manoseándose para luego terminar Severus arrib...— - ¡Basta! –Gritó Severus mientras le tapaba la boca con las manos para no tener que escucharla más.-- ¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE SUEÑAS CONMIGO Y ESE LUPIN DE ESE MODO??!!— - ¡Déjala Snape! , ¡Que yo quiero terminar de escucharla!.—Dijo Kim , en un intento desesperado. - ¿CÓMO QUE QUERES TERMINARDE ESCUCHARLA??—Severus y Remus gritaron al mismo tiempo en un ataque de ira. Los dos se observaron con profundo odio .-- ¡¡YO NUNCA HARÍA TAL COSA!!!— - Ojalá lo hicieran.—Dijo Karin desprendiéndose de las manos de Severus y volviendo a pegarse a él.—Je je je – ( N/A S : Opino lo mismo!) - Cierto, se verían bien los dos juntos—Dijo May , integrándose en la conversación y sonriendo pervertidamente. - ¿¡Estas diciendo que te gustaría ver a tu hermano cogiendo a Snape!??—Casi gritó Sirius de la sorpresa.--¡Que coincidencia! ¡Yo una vez tuve la pesadilla de soñar que mi hermano se acostaba con Snape y Malfoy!— - ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? –Severus parecía estar más que pasmado ante tantas acusaciones falsas.... -- ¿¿¡¡Por quien me toman!!?? , ¡¡NO SOY GAY!!— - No , claro que no lo sos.....Solamente te ves irresistible en esa posición arriba de Remus.....—Dijo Karin recordando una parte de su sueño con cara soñadora y algo babeante. - Si es en ese caso de confesar .......... ¡Confieso que me he imaginado a las dos hermanas en una situación parecida! –Dijo Severus en un casi grito y con algo de antipatía. - ¡¡EY!!!—Dijo Karin , completamente ofendida-- ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡COMO QUE A MI Y A MAY!!!!!!?????? Ò_Ó – - Mmmmmm....... Buena combinación—Reconoció James , mientras que Sirius asentía con la cabeza en forma de apoyo. - ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIS HERMANAS!!!!!!!??????????—Gritó Remus con cólera-- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE ES ESO DE QUE FANTASEAN CON MIS HERMANITAS!!!!!!!!!!!????????????— - Cállate que tu anoche lo hiciste –Dijo Severus en forma fría y sonriendo con el mismo modo. - ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? , ¡Yo nunca haría tal cosa!—Reprochó este , entretanto , Karin y May parecían capaces de matar con al mirada a quien se cruzara o se atreviera a hablar de una relación entre ellas dos y las fantasías sexuales . No mientas Lupin , me acuerdo que en medio de la noche me desperté por una pesadilla ( Para quien quiera saberlo , una tijera , un shampoo y una crema de enjuague gigantes lo perseguían tratando de hacer su cometido....) y no pude dormir por que ALGUIEN en el cuarto no paraba de gemir y hablar en sueños ( O al menos para ablandar las cosas me refiero a "hablar en sueños"), algo con Karin y May , creo....—A esas alturas del discurso de Snape , todas las miradas estaban puestas en Remus , quien estaba más rojo que el cabello de un Weasley. Je je—May interrumpio el silencio de repente y comenzo a reir descontraladamente—Sabia que en el fondo me deseabas Lupin, te lo insinue cuando estabamos en la playa Ya basta—Remus dirigio una mirada dedisgusto a Snape—Continuemos con el juego... Kimmy, rueda la botella  
  
Todos miraron extrañados el diminutivo que Remus le habia puesto a la morena, pero los merodeadores recordaron que era asi como solo podia Remus llamarle. Kim tomo la botella y con una sonrisa la rodo Sirius obliga a...—Observo a donde apuntaba—Lily Diablos—Susurro Lily mientras que Sirius pensaba en un plan y ponia cara de interesante ¿Qué eliges, Evans?, ¿verdad o castigo? Ehh, bueno..creo que ¿Para que le preguntas , Padfoot?—James interrumpio a Lily—Es mas que obvio lo que va a elegir, con lo miedosa que es nunca se animaria a ningun reto Tu eres el cobarde Potter—Lily lo miro reselosa y comenzo a imitarlo mientras su pantalon se incendiaba—Agg, me duele, agg... ¬¬... me estaba quemando, ¿qué diablos querias que hiciera?, ¿qué saltara de alegria?—James la miro fastidiado Bueno, pues, para que lo sepas Potter eligire reto—Lily le saco la lengua—Y yo NO soy cobarde, tu eres el gallina Pues, si eliges eso entonces tu reto sera...—Sirius sonrio mas pervertido y miro a su amigo—Tendras que dormir hoy con tu amiguito James y...—Contemplo la cara de horror que ponia Lily—Y ahora le tendras que dar el besito de buenas noches, muy de buenas noches SIRIUS!—Lo reprocharon los dos nombrados mirandolo enojados ¿Tu de que te quejas, Evans?—James la miro burlon—Ya me besaste en la entrada al boliche ¿¿¿¿QUÉ????—Todos gritaron a esto y miraron a los aludidos asombrados ¿¿BESASTE A JAMES??¿¿¿Y NO ME CONTASTE???—Kim se volvio a su amiga dolida N-No... n-no es lo que ustedes creen—Lily estaba muy sonrjada y miraba el suelo tocandose el cabello nerviosa, mientras que el chico de ojos avellanas sonreia maquivelicamente—Lo tuve que hacer para entrar al boliche nuevamente y que el guardia no sospechara Pero besarme no estaba en el plan... Callate Potter, sabes que lo hice para que no se diera cuenta—Lily lo señalo con el dedo—Deberias de agradecermelo de rodillas Ja ja, ¿cómo si lo hubiera disfrutado? ¿Crees que yo lo hice? Nadie no difruta un beso conmigo—James le sonrio arrogante Ag, Potter, eres tan...—Lily busco una palabra para definirlo ¿Genial? ¬¬...Nop Bueno, chicos, ya basta, tienen que hacer el reto que Sirius les puso—Kim intervino en la conversacion, que estaba siendo ya vista aburridamente por todos Si, mi reto—Sirius sonrio mas pervertidamente, pero, de repente, su estamo rugio muy fuerte—Auch, ¿escucharon?, el bebe tiene hambre!, Lily, ¿dónde esta mi torta?  
James y Lily, al mismo tiempo, se golpearon la cabeza con la palma de la mano ¿Por qué a mi?,¿por qué a mi?—Lily susurraba para sus adentros mientras miraba hacia el techo de la casa y se golpeaba con la mano Ya basta, Evans—James tomo la mano de la chica y no la dejo golpearse mas-- Terminaras lastimandote y acabando con la ultima neurona que te queda ¿Ultima?, Potter, soy la mejor de la clase—Lily lo miro con ojos entrecerrados—En cualquier caso, las chicas con las que sales... esas si que no tienen ni siquiera una ¿Celosa, Evans? En tus sueños y en mis pesadillas, Potter—Lily le saco la lengua nuevamente Bueno, basta chicos—Sirius se metio entre ellos—Entiendo que esten enamorados locamente uno del otro y no lo quieran aceptar, ue sean tan orgullos pero cada noche piensen en esos ojos verdes o ese cabello negro como la noche desordenado, pero... emm, ¿chicos?, no me miren asi, me dan miedo... A el, Potter—Grito Lily furiosa y junto a James saltaron sobre el moreno y comenzaron a atacarle Ahh, auxilio, Remusin, por favor...—Sirius gritaba mientras Lily le hacia una paralitica y James lo ahorcaba subido a su espalda—Aggg!! Eso te enseñara Black, a decir menos estupideces—James se levanto de su amigo sacudiendose las manos y se sento nuevamente en la ronda, seguido por Lily que venia con la misma expresion de mala Que duros—Fue el unico comentario de Sirius mientras se sentaba en la ronda con un gesto de dolor—Quiero a mi mami ¬¬... Vas a tener otra cosa si no te callas—Todos observaron a la pelirroja Auch, eres violenta—James la miraba con una sonrisa—Das miedo Gracias Potter—Lily sonrio satisfecha—Ahora, Sirius, cambia mi reto No, no lo hare—Sirius nego con la cabeza Oh, si lo haras—Lily le mostro el puño—O ... Lily, no puedes amenazarlo con eso—May se acerco a la pelirroja—El puede poner el reto que el quiera y tu debes hacerlo, aceptaste jugar, acepta las concecuencias Diablos—Susurro Lily mientras observaba como Sirius sonreia—Me tenia que tocar el hombre mas pervertido de todo Hogwarts Ya sabes tu reto, Evans—Sirius parecia algo enojado por los golpes—Ahora le tendras que dar el beso, el besazo de buenas noches y leugotendras que dormir con el ¿Por qué a mi?—Susurro Lily mientras se acercaba a James que la observaba indiferente—Que asco, 1, 2, 3..yuck, Potter—Pero de repente sintio una leve sacudida por dentro y susurro algo que solo James pudo escuchar—Oh, oh, aquí viene—Y una mueca de horror cruzo su cara al ver que no podia controlar sus acciones y de repente se lanzo hacia James, que la miraba ahora divertido, y antes de que pudiera pensar nada choco sus labios contra los de el, apretandolo fuerte contra ella y con un movimiento rapido separo sus labios y metio su lengua en la boca de el. "Que asco, que asco..."—Pensaba Lily mientras que su cuerpo no le respondia y podria sentir todo lo que pasaba y como James comenzaba a responderle "Mmm.. aunque, no hay que negar, como besa..." "Guauu!, como se pone Evans cuando quiere, ademas sigue en ropa interior"—pensaba James admirado por como Lily lo besaba –"Tendre que burlar a Lily despues de esto... oigan, esperen, ¿la llame Lily?, ¿¿¿y en mis propios pensamientos???" Yuck!, ¿quién creeria que Lily podria besar asi?—Grito May viendo a Lily acariciar los labios de James con la lengua Ojala me besaras asi, nena—Sirius hizo un gesto galan y May lo miro de mal modo—May, amor, ese gesto con el dedo no es muy femenino de tu parte... "M-me.... estas...a-a-ahogando—Todos oyeron a James que no podia respirar debajo de Lily "Yo...T-tambien, Sirius, parale ya..."—Lily trataba desesperadamente de tomar aire, pero no podia Ahh, no sabia que tenia que pararlo—Sirius sonrio mientras sus dos amigos se ponian azules y trataban de respirar, mientras tanto Lily le sacudia los cabellos salvajemente a James—emmm.... ehhh.... ahhh... ehhh.. ¬¬.... ¿Paren?—Sirius sonrio cuando la pelirroja y su amigo se separaron rapidemente y se echaron al piso de rodillas intentando conseguir aire M-me ....m-me muero...—Susurraba Lily con la respiracion entrecortada Y-yo...Y---ya es-toy... muer..to—James se echo al piso, y de repente, sin previo aviso, la cabeza de snape aparecio de la nada ¿Tan cansado te deja Evans, Potter?—Snape rio—Y yo crei que entrenabas Quiddiutch y ya te habias acostado con alguna... Calla Snivellus—El rostro de James enrrojecio—Ya te quiero ver a vos si Karin te besa apasionadamente por mas de tres minutos Potter, se lo cuentas a alguien y...—Lily se acerco a el y lo amenazo con el puño ¿Por qué te averguenzas?—James sonrio pervertido—Si eres tan fogosa... Potter! Y como besas!, el beso de la discoteca fue genial, pero este... Potter! Jaja, esta bien, no se lo contare a nadie Ahh, menos mal—Lily hizo un gesto de alivio Le pedire a Sirius que lo haga ¬¬...Eres un idiota Y tu una fregada, no entiendes ni una broma Las bromas de los estupidos, no gracias ¿Estupido?, me llevas unos centecimos de nota en el promedio... Pero no me superas Porque no soy un estupido matado—James agito su cabello con desesperacion y Lily parecio dolida con el ultimo comentario—Yo ..disculpa, no quise decir ¿Asi que eso soy, Potter?, ¿una estupida matada?—Lily comenzo a señalarle con el dedo furiosa No quise decir eso, piensa lo que quieras.—Respondio James hundiendose de hombros. Lily iba a contestar cuando Sirius los interrumpio ¿Podrian disutir despues?, ¿cuándo esten los dos abrazaditos durmiendo juntos esta noche?—Los dos lo miraron con mala cara pero no dijieron nada y se sentaron lentamente en el circulo Yo dormire con Severus—Karin salto de repente detrás de Snape y lo abrazo cariñosamente por detrás. Snape puso cara de miseridordia, Dios, misericordia, pero luego sonrio y le beso el cabello. Remus los miro con el seño fruncido pero no dijo nada Esperen!!, ¿y quien dormira conmigo?—Sirius ya parecia preocupado de que ya pasaran dos noches y no durmiera con ninguna chica. Miro a las dos restantes y les hiso ojos de cachorrito--¿May?¿Kim? Ni lo pienses, Blacky!!—Respondieron estas cortantes Auu, bueno, quizas... James, podamos compartir a la pelirroja ¬¬... Ya, ya amigo, era una broma—Sirius se alejo un poco del chico de ojos avellanas y observo el juego Bien, tira, tira...—May le indico a Kim entusiasta ya que era una de las pocas a la que no le habia tocado nada BIEN!!—Gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo y se abrazaron Tu me haces la prenda o pregunta—Kim miro entusiasta a Mya mientras que esta pensaba y sonreia pervertidamente. Kim sonrio, se imagino que la harian bailar o algo asi, que inocente la niña...( N/C: Esta parte va dedicada a icaper, que justo ahora estoy hablando con ella por msn, jeje, te quiero mucho Anvi, amiga!) Espera—Antes de que May dijera nada, James se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oido. Cuando termino, la chica sonrio todavia mas pervertida y miro a Kim con una sonrisa diabolica Dale, dimela, no me importa bailar xuxa!!, dimelo!—Kim estaba impaciente, sin imaginar lo que le esperaria Tendras que...—May sonrio mas, extrañamente a Lily esa sonrisa se le hacia familiar... era, o no, ya estaba grave, era identica a la de Sirius... Espera, May—Lily la miro con cuidado—Tienes que saber que dices, recuerda que Kim es nuestra amiga... Me arriesge a jugar Lily, no me importa bailar con mariachis, acepto cualquier riesgo—Kim puso cara de valiente atroz Es que no creo que te haga hacer eso...—Susurro Lily pero su amiga no la escucho Tendras que...—May hizo suspenso Dilo ya!—Rugio Sirius, comiendo de un bowl de pochoclos que habian aparecido de la nada y mirando con atencion la esena Elegir a uno de los chicos, besarlo y...—Hizo mas suspenso al ver la cara de asombrada de Kim—Dejar que te quite la batita 0 _o.... Tan.. tan... tan...—Sirius comenzo a comer pochoclos salvajemente 0_o....i...i...i...—Kim expreso una mueca de horror—Aliens!! ¿QUÉ?—Todos miraron asustados al techo y a toda la habitacion buscando señales de extraterrestres y Sirius comenzo a comer rapidamente Tomenme a mi, pero no se comeran los pochoclos!—Sirius engullia los pochoclos rapidamente Esperen...—Severus fue el primero en reaccionar—Yo creia que no existian los aliens... Ohh, Severusin, el primer paso es la..—James puso cara de espanto.—Negacion, ellos transforman nuestros cerebros... Se nota—Dijo Lily lo bastante fuerte mirando a James ¬¬... ¿Qué?, si los aliens destrozaron tu cerebro no es mi culpa... Me duele el estomago—Sirius se llevo una mano a la barriga, que la tenia extrañamente hinchada ¿Podemos seguir con el juego?—Dijo May aburrida creyendo que quizas en el colegio al que se cambiaria hablaban mucho de los alienigenas y por eso sus amigos actuaban bastantes raros Si, pero no hare ese reto—Kim hizo pucherito a todos Es el juego Kimmy, debes aceptar cualquier reto—Remus la miro divertido Pero... yo... ¿no soy demasiado inosente?—Kim hizo ojitos Ammm...—Remus la miro dudoso Ehh...—Lily la miro en duda Y...—James la miro dudoso ¿Tengo que responder a eso?—Snape la miro harto ¬¬... ¿no crees que soy inocente, femenina y virgen Snivellus? Mmm... ¿no? Te voy a matar!!—Kim salto sobre el y los otros no se molestaron en defenderlo, solo Karin la apartaba Sali, es miooooo!!—Gritaba Karin mientras que Kim ahorcaba y tiraba del pelo de Snape Quedatelo, pero muerto!!!—Kim continuo ahorcando a Snape hasta que Lily se harto y le hizo una sancadilla a la chica quien callo de culo al piso y con un aire resignado se sento en su lugar Bien, quizas no sea tan inocente... Pero si soy virgen!—todos la miraron dudosos y asintieron con la cabeza cuando Lily, detrás de la chica, los amenazo con el puño Ahora, tenes que hacer el reto—May la miro—Vamos, elige al chico Acercate, Kimmu!!—Sirius hizo una pose sexy y acomodo sus labios preparandose para el beso Prefiero besar antes al calamar gigante, Blacky!—Kim lo miro asqueada y anañizo su situacion... Pero, ¿qué hombre seria?,  
Black ni aunque le pagaran lo eligiria, era su amigo pero su continua obsecion con las mujeres le molestaba bastante y ademas no le atraia para nada. James era una posibilidad, pero estaba segura de que si se besaba con el esa noche sufriria un "accidente" mortal de parte de Lily, asi que antes seria preferible incluso que el Snape. Pero Snape estaba de novio con Karin, y aunque la chica no le agradara demasiado no queria tener problemas con nadie. Asi que la unica opcion seria... ¿Remusin?—Kim le hizo ojitos cachorritos—No me hagas besar a Black 0_o ¿QUÉ? , ¿por qué yo? Eres el unico hombre disponible aparte de Black...¿Por favor?—Kim le tomo la mao delicadamente—Ademas, tu sabes, solo somos amigos, ¿qué problema hay? Espera, Kim!, ¿qué soy yo?—James salto de repente—Yo estoy disponible! No discutire contigo, Potter, cosas que ya sabes—James la miro confuso pero Lily se sonrojo levemente.  
Remus observo como sobre el hombro de su amigo James como Sirius sonreia y parecia estar preprado para recibir el beso de Kim. Le molesto bastante. Kim no era un juguete, menos de Black. Ella era su mejor amiga y la protejeria de cualquier abusador, mas de Black. Por eso le sonrio a Kim que seguia rogandole y dijo: Esta bien Kimmy, para algo estan los amigos—La chica le sonrio y se acerco a el, quien estaba al lado suyo y le dio un beso en la mejilla Gracias, juro que no queria besar a Black—Y con eso se volvio a May ¿Qué esperan?, haz el reto, Kim—Le dijo ella señalando a su casi hermano. Kim sintio una sacudida rapida por dentro y se acerco a Remus, estaba ya a punto de darle el beso cuando un grito los separo No—Grito Karin separandose de Severus y mirando a la pareja. Kim sintio como un balde de agua fria la mojaba y salio de esa sensacion en el estomago ¿Qué sucede, Karin?—Sirius la miro extrañado, quien ya se habia preparado, aunque algo decepcionado porque Kim no lo iba a besar a el, con una bolsa de caramelos que habia comenzado a pasar por entre sus amigos Es que, es que...—Karin parecia nerviosa—Emm... ehh..¿no hay que poner tiempo? No, va a ser solo un pequeño beso –May sonrio—Apasionado, jeje, pero no, no hay tiempo, cuando Remus le quite la bata yo dire basta Ahh, emm, ah, bueno... continuen, jeje—Se acerco a Snape que la miraba dudoso y lo abrazo con mas fuerza de lo que hacia usualmente Bueno, esta bien—Kim sintio nuevamente la sacudida por dentro y comenzo a acercarse a Remus involuntaria y rapidamente. Choco sus labios con el y los sintio calidos, rapidamente comenzo a darle varios besos abriendo los labios. Remus, que estaba, muy conciente de lo que hacia le tomo la barbilla, y mienras abria los labios para sentir la lengua de Karin junto a la suya, bajo sus dos manos, le dasato la bata lentamente y se la bajo por los hombros con delicadeza. Kim sonrio y ya estaba la bata a punto de caer al suelo, se iban seprando lentamente y...  
  
PLASHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!—Pedazos de madera podrida calleron encima suyo , seguidos por la lluvia que caía estrepitosamente sobre los dos.Kim dio un grito ahogado mientras que trataba de separarse de Remus , pero el hechizo no cesaba por nada , le era imposible separarse....Y para empeorar las cosas al parecer Remus tampoco..... - ¿Qué pasó??—Pregunto May , molesta por la interrupción del interesante momento amoroso entre su medio hermano y una de sus amigas.  
  
- Parece que hay una gotera en el techo.—Respondió James mientras que levantaba la vista , para encontrarse con un agujero del tamaño de una televisión 17 pulgadas  
  
.—- Uups...Deberíamos de haberlo reparado.... Ya hacia tiempo que esa madera parecía podrida...—Dijo Lily como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
- ¿No crees que ya deberías de decirles que paren?—Preguntó Karin mientras observaba como Kim luchaba para separarse de Remus , sin tener resultado alguno , bajo la lluvia y con escombros a su alrededor.  
  
- Nahh....Están bien así—Dijo May observando como los dos parecían "Disfrutar" y como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
- ¡¡¡M-May!!!—le gritó Remus , tratando de sostener a Kim , quien ya estaba abalanzándose sobre él y tratando de quitarle la camisa.--¡¡¡Para ya!!!-  
  
Nop , ¡Sufrirás por haberme robado el último pedazo de torta la otra noche!—Dijo mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente.  
  
- Pero Kim no tiene nada que ver con eso....Déjala , pobrecita—Dijo Lily , tratando de hacerla entraren razón.  
  
- ¡Pero si ella lo esta disfrutando!—Respondió mientras comenzaba a reír.  
  
- Bueno , al menos sácalos de debajo de la lluvia—Insistió Karin.  
  
- Así parece más romántico , déjame en paz—Insistió May.  
  
- ¬¬.... –  
  
- ¬¬XX....—  
  
- Páralo ya May—Le ordenó Karin con una voz fría y contenida.  
  
- No me molestes Karin—Respondió esta en el mismo tono  
  
- Te molesto todo lo que quiero , ¡Deja ya de ser tan infantil!—  
  
- ¡Déjame divertirme en paz! ¡No tengo por qué hacerte caso a ti!—  
  
- Argggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!---Karin parecía estar casi a punto de saltarle encima de la furia contenida con la cual parecía tratarde lidiar....-- ¡¡¡¡Páralos ya!!!!—  
  
- ¡¡¡Que no!!—  
  
- ¡¡¡Que si!!—  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CHICAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!—Gritó Kim mientras que besaba a Remus y que este trataba de separarse de ella para dejarle respirar y ayudar.  
  
- ¡¡¡Que no lo hago!!—  
  
- ¡¡¡Que si lo harás!!—  
  
- ¬¬XXX—  
  
- ¬¬XXX—  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡M-M-MAYYYYY!!!!!! X.x—Kim ya suplicaba....Al parecer Remus y ella no tenían más opción que pasarse respiración de boca a boca sin más opción para soltarse.  
  
- Kim , déjalas....Me encantan las peleas de gatitas....—Les interrumpió Sirius , sonriendo pervertidamente. Las dos gemelas voltearon la cabeza ( Tipo "El exorcista" XD XD XD) completamente poseídas y con los ojos relampagueando de furia..  
  
- ¡¡¡A Él MAY!!!—- ¡¡¡Si chicas!!! ^____^ ¡¡¡Vengan a mi!!!—Gritó Sirius de felicidad con los brazos abiertos , mientras que estas se le tiraban encima y comenzaban a pegarle-- ¡¡¡¡SI CHICAS!!! ¡¡¡MAS MÁS!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIII!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡MÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- ¬¬ ¿Acaso esta teniendo un orgasmo o qué??? ¡¡¡Karin!!! ¡¡Ya deja a Black que lo estas exitando más!!—Dijo Severus asomando su cabeza y observando como Black sonreía y empezaba a gemir. Karin le dio una última patada en la ingle y se alejó de una confundida y divertida May , con un Sirius que comenzaba a gemir de dolor mientras se revolcaba de dolor en el suelo ( N/A S: Pobre de Siri-Boy.... Si sigue a este ritmo no creo que vayan a haber muchos herederos de la familia Back....).  
  
- Je je je , te lo mereces – Rió may mientras que lo ayudaba a levantarse .  
  
- ;____; Auuuuuuuuuuuu!!!.Dueeeeeeeleeeeeee!!!!!!—Sirius puso cara de cachorrito herido .  
  
- Pobre cachorro pervertido....—Dijo May , sonriendo con ganas.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy!!!!!!!!!!!!!—Remus ya empezaba a desesperarse , Kim ya estaba casi arrancándole los pantalones....(N/A S: ¡Que siga! ¡Que siga! *__* )  
  
- Ok ¬¬ , ¡Paren ya!—Expreso con un tono molesto May . Al poco tiempo Remus se hallaba separado de Kim y respirando entrecortadamente , mientras que su amiga se arrebujaba dentro de su bata , completamente roja y desesperada por recuperar el aliento  
  
- Ah.....AIRE!! –Kim se tiro en el suelo y respiro hondo.  
  
- ..........Uff-- Remus se volvio a Sirius molesto, quien parecia dolido pero divertido--¿ con que no querias q parara, ha???--Y con un golpe furioso lo golpeo en la pantorrila nuevamente, pero no tan fuerte, y Sirius grito pero a la vez rio por el comportamiento de su amigo  
  
-Y tu, yo NO robe tu torta--Remus la miro enojado--Fue Sirius!!, quien cuando miraste para el otro lado la agarro y la escondio debajo del sofa, dijo que la queria para las noches en la que estaba tentado--Remus señalo a su amigo quien lo miraba enojado  
  
- Traidor!!-- Sirius se tapo la cara cunaod May se avalanzaba sobre el-- Rompiste una de las reglas de los merodeadores!   
  
-La ocasion lo merece--Remus lo miro enojado mientras que Sirius trataba de darlke una buena explicacion a la chica q lo miraba enfurecida-Tenia hambre!!, no querras que muera desnutrido y desidratado, o si?--Sirius hizo ojitos de cachorrito  
  
- No me convenseras con esa estupida mirada, Black!--May se avalanzo a el y comenzo a tirarle del pelo  
  
- Que raro, funciona con el 95 % de las fans--May se enojo mas con esto y le tiro mas fuerte del pelo--Auch, cuidado!, arruinaras la crema especial de miel de abejas No sabia que fueras tan delicado, Blacky—May dejo de tirarle del pelo para soltarle una bofetada—Y eso por ser tan mujeriego Auch—Sirius se llevo una mano a la mejilla, que ahora la tenia toda roja-- ¿Qué?¿te molesta? Si, a las mujeres no se las trata como trapos sucios—May comenzaba a relatarle los derechos de las mujeres a Sirius cuando los demas los interrumpieron Emm, si, ¿pueden seguir con eso mas tarde, May?—James alzo los ojos en signo de inquietud—Ahora tenemos que pensar como tapar ese aujero—Todos miraron pensativos el techo y Remus iba a decir algo cuando un trueno retumbo fuerte, haciendo eco ya zotando a la cabaña. Las chicas gritaron y se aferraron a lo mas proximo que tenian al lado y los chicos retrocedieron con miedo. La luz titilo y todos griaron mas fuerte cuando de repente, estallo. Buscaron las miradas de los otros, pero no podian encontrarlas...  
  
Estaban completamente a oscuras.  
  
Fin del cap. 5  
  
N/A CMI WEASLEY: si, soy yo, Angie me abandono porq se fue de vacasiones. Espero q les haya gustado este cap!!, yo me diverti mucho escribiendolo. Tratare de scribir mas rapido el prox. DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS O NO LO SEGUIMOS!!Y ME ENOJO!! JAJA  
  
BESOS  
  
CAMI  
  
cami_gz_kpa@hotmail.com (mi mail) 


End file.
